A rose in frozen water GinnyDraco
by Ekaterina2324
Summary: Ginny thinks she is in love with Harry. Then she discovers that she slowly but surely falls in love with someone else, with someone who has blonde hair, icy blue eyes and is ... her enemy...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters – they belong to JKR – the most talented writer known not only to wizard-kind but also to muggles…_

_It was a late summer's day. Ginny was at the Burrow, playing Quidditch with Harry and Ron. She was starting her 5__th__ year, Ron and Harry's 6__th_

_She and Harry were playing against Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny were a great team. She couldn't help but gasp whenever she looked into Harry's green eyes. She thought: "Harry, I will never stop loving you!"…How very wrong she was…_

The Hogwarts train moved slowly from mist into another stretch of sunlight. Ron was glued to Lavender's lips, Neville was eating chocolate frogs, Hermione was reading a new Transfiguration book, Luna was reading the Quibbler upside-down, Harry and Ginny were talking. Harry noticed, that Ginny had not only grown in height during the summer holidays, but also curves at the right places. Her hair was long, red and shiny. Her skin was pale, but healthy-looking, she didn't have that many freckles, her lips were a delicate shade of pink. She was wearing all white since they had not yet changed into their uniforms.

Harry swallowed: "So, Gin, what classes are you taking? This is owl-year, right?"

"Yes, I just know I'll do fine in Charms, potion and arithmancy. Defence against the dark arts should be also ok, since you taught it last year, but Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures…" Ginny shook her head.

"I know you can do this, if Ron passed Herbology, you will do it too!" Harry grinned. Ron's ears went red and he chucked a chocolate frog at Harry's Head. "You're evil. I'm a prefect, I can dock you points." Ron said wagging his finger. Lavender shot him a glowing look: "Yes, Ron, you are so influential!" she said her cheeks glowing.

"Now I'm really scared." Harry said sarcarstically while Ginny laughed. Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful her laugh was.

At that moment, Harry's musings were interrupted by a snide voice: "Potter, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley?" Malfoy was leaning in the doorframe, leering. Crabbe and Goyle were positioned right next to him, guffawing stupidly. "Tell me Malfoy, how does it feel, having earned the prefect's badge, not on talent but because of your father?" Harry said evenly. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna laughed. Neville let out a weak grin.

"You know, Potter, at least, I have a prefect's status and can dock points and put you in detention. So watch your step." Draco sneered. "I would watch YOUR step. Ron and me are also prefects." Hermione said testily. "Just think of it, Granger, who would be more likely to be believed, a Mudblood or someone like ME?" Draco said while Crabbe and Goyle grunted. "I would rather believe Hermione!" Ginny said angrily. She stood up and eyed Malfoy angrily. She couldn't help but notice that he had grown very handsome. His blonde hair was hanging into his face and his eyes were as blue and icy as ever.

Draco glared at Ginny: "Any problem, Weaslette with..." he stopped. He noticed her beautiful hair, her pretty face, her nice body and the nice clothes she was wearing. Words failed him. "Just shut up." he snarled and left the carriage, following Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

"Let's also get some fresh air, Won-won." Lavender said pulling Ron out of the compartment who made an excusing face. Hermione snorted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"What was that about?" Harry asked surprised. Ginny shrugged. "That woman is getting on my nerves, honestly. Why does Ron have such a bloody taste in women?" she asked and looked at Hermione pointedly who turned a deep red and returned haughtily to her book. "I mean, there are so many better girls around." Harry said, cottoning on. Luna shrugged. "There may come a time, when Ron finds out who his true love is." she said mysteriously. Ginny snorted. "Don't we all wish?" she asked, looking longingly at Harry. Harry sighed: "I guess, that's what everyone wants to know." They sat in silence. "Well, I guess, I'll get changed then." Ginny said, blushing as Harry pat her hand. "Be back soon." he smiled at her and blushed himself. When she exited the carriage, Ginny took a deep breath. Why did Malfoy have to be so handsome?

Draco was going back to his compartment, thinking. Why had that Weasley-girl affected him so much? And why couldn't he stop thinking about her? When he arrived, Pansy greated him as usual, by jumping up and wrapping her arms around Draco. "I missed you Drakie-poo." she screeched. Draco sighed annoyed. How could he get rid of that woman? "Uh, getting changed." he mumbled and took his clothes. "I'll be waiting here for you." Pansy twittered. "That's great. Uh, see you later, then, Pansy." he said and was delighted to be away from that woman.

Ginny made her way through the crowd and noticed the every boy seemed to be staring at her with wide eyes. Especially her white skirt and shirt seemed to be very interesting against the mass of black. Ginny sighed. Soon she would be wearing the school uniform – looking like everyone else.

She stopped abruptly. Ron and Lavender were standing right in front of her, glueing their lips together and making kissing noises. Ginny pulled a face. "Ron you hypocrite! Go and find a room. You're embarrassing yourselves." Ginny said loudly. Some bystanders nearby laughed. Ron and Lavender didn't seem to notice but continued their snogging, their hands everywhere. "Ron, you are an embarrassing git!" Ginny spat. Draco saw her long red, shiny hair, flowing down her back. Her cheeks were redded in anger and it contrasted to her white shirt and skirt. Draco thought he had never seen anything so perfect. Ron snorted: "Oh yes, Ginny, because YOU are so innocent." "I'm not swallowing someone's tongue, what I do, is called kissing." Ginny said smoothly. Ron stopped abruptly. "WHAT?" "Well, Ron, it's a free country, I can have my fun as well." Ginny snorted. "No, you can't! You are too… young." Ron said feebly, making Ginny laugh evilly. "Oh, yes, I can." Ginny spat. "No, you can't!" Ron retorted angrily. "Yes, she can, Weasley, now shut your trap!" Malfoy was towering over Ron. Ginny felt as if her entire blood was in her cheeks now. She avoided looking at Malfoy. "Malfoy…" Ron stuttered but was cut off by Lavender's lips. Ginny sighed and followed Malfoy into the changing room. What? No, she was not following him…

But here he was, waiting for her.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" he asked with a smirk. "Yes, it is indeed." Ginny smiled a bit herself. "Thank you for coming to my aid. Although I don't really need it. Ron is my brother and I know him inside out." Ginny said. "Don't get used to it, Weasley, anyway." Draco said and disappeared in a cubicle to change. Ginny got into the next one and changed. She went outside to fix her hair in front of the mirror. From behind, she saw Draco emerging, tousle-haired and gorgeous. She swallowed. "Your hair looks fine, Weasley, you don't need to pamper." Draco said and shoved her aside in order to look into the mirror himself. Ginny blushed and departed. Why had Malfoy stuck up for her?

No, Ginny, your hair doesn't looks fine, it looks beautiful. Malfoy sighed. He could never win her over. she was a Gryffindor. And a blood traitor. And she was all over Potter. Who would want that? Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. Surely not me, he found himself saying. When he returned to the compartment he had forgotten about Pansy who jumped up when Malfoy arrived. He groaned. "I've missed you, Draco – these two are just boring!" she said evilly, eyeing Crabbe and Goyle with disgust. "Where is Blaise then?" Draco asked. "Well, I don't know that, Draco, why should I?" Pansy said bewildered. "He went out at the same time with me, didn't he?" Draco breathed. "Yes, of course, but how should I know where he'd gone to?" Pansy spat, showing her anger. "I guess, I will have to look for him." Draco said and stepped out, again having found out an excuse not to talk to Pansy.

Blaise and Ginny were both walking down the corridor, Ginny thinking about Draco and Harry; Blaise thinking about a new hairstyle he had seen on a muggle-footballplayer who he admired and was called David Beckham. 'I wonder where he got that hairstyle. It looks beautiful.' Blaise thought – and – collided with Ginny. Her bag fell down and split open. "Reparo" Blaise muttered. Ginny looked at him. "Thank you." she said surprised. Blaise had never taunted her for some reason – only the golden trio. "Oh, it's you!" he said disgustedly, throwing her the bag. "Blaise, there you are!" Draco called out, ignoring Ginny completely. Blaise and Ginny got up from the floor. "She crashed into me." Blaise said, rubbing his back. "It could also have been the other way round." Ginny stated. But the two boys ignored her.

"Pansy is getting desperate, Blaise, you should come and save me." Draco said and the two boys got up to leave. Ginny was feeling a bit disappointed. 'Why didn't he talk to me again?' she wondered. 'But wait, what am I thinking? I should be glad that Harry is waiting for me!' she thought and went to her carriage, though not entirely convinced.

When Blaise and Draco got back to their carriage, they saw Pansy reading a magazine. "Where did you get that?" Draco asked. "Angelina from Gryffindor was reading it and wanted to throw it away. And since I was bored – and didn't have anyone to talk to since the both of you were gone, I thought I would read it." Pansy said happily. "What? You pick something up from the floor?" Blaise said disgustedly. "Wait, who had to pick himself up from the floor just now?" Draco smirked. "Oh shut up, Malfoy." Blaise said, punching Malfoy playfully in the arm. He sat down next to Pansy and peered into her magazine. It was nothing interesting for him. It was about clothes, make-up, love, friends and stuff that didn't interest him. Pansy glared at him and turned the page. The next one was about make-up: "How to be the star of a party – in only 10 minutes." Blaise read from the page. Draco laughed. "You would need more than 10 minutes, Pansy." Pansy glared at him while Draco and Blaise laughed. "Now, Draco, listen, first step, wash your face to remove all excess oil" Blaise chuckled and peered down again to read the instructions. But instead his glance fell onto the model who had her face done. He gasped. Now that was not possible. It couldn't be – the girl with whom he had just collided.

Quickly he took the magazine from Pansy who let out a cry of despair. "It's not possible!" Blaise said quietly. Draco and Pansy looked at each other quizzically. "What's gotten into you, Blaise?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "The model – look for yourself – that's - Weaslette…" Blaise said, throwing the magazine to Draco.

Ron and Lavender were holding hands gazing dreamily into each other's eyes, Luna was talking to Neville about her holidays, Harry and Hermione were discussing a new potion and Ginny was left alone to think about her current photo shoot.

"_Do you often do shoots, Ginevra?" the make-up stylist asked her. "No, I don't have time to during school, but usually during the holidays, I do small things, like shoots for this magazin__e or for the clothing company "WWW" I've also been on the catwalk once." she told her. "Nice. You've got a perfect face, Ginevra. Well, you are finished then. Let's take the pictures, then." the stylist said. The photographer who took the pictures didn't only pay her the fee but also handed her some of the pictures. Ginny kept those pictures in a box, she never showed anybody. 'I wonder how many people know – maybe they don't recognize me at all.' Ginny wondered._

"That's… Weasley?" Draco asked, his eyes widening. It was true. It was her face, her beautiful face, even more beautiful – and Draco was stunned. He didn't know that Weasley modelled. "Did you know that, Pansy?" Draco asked her. "No, I didn't. Why do you even care? She is a blood traitor!" Pansy spat angrily, snatched the magazine from Draco and continued reading. Draco and Blaise, however, looked at each other and knew instantly what the other was thinking – namely that it did matter…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The characters belong to JKR.

The feast was delicious. Ginny piled her plate with everything she could reach. Her brother did the same. "Funny, you Weasleys seem to have the same eating habits…" Hermione said haughtily. Harry and Ginny laughed. "Er my knee, o ah, dr?" Ron said. "Excuse me?" Hermione said, wrinkling her nose. That made Ginny laugh even more. Harry watched her laugh. He was entranced by her laugh and her beauty. He couldn't look away. Ginny, feeling a bit uncomfortable of being stared at the whole time, glanced around the hall and her eyes rested on a blonde Slytherin. Why did she always have to blush? Draco looked at her as well. So did Zabini. When they noticed Ginny looking, they quickly turned away…

"Look, Weasley's watching you, Malfoy." Blaise said in an amused voice. "You've got a fan." he drawled. "No, mate, she's looking at you." Malfoy responded and they both looked at her, noticing that she was watching them. Draco's heart leapt, when he looked into her warm eyes. How could he not have noticed before, how beautiful she was?

Ginny was just thinking how much she wanted to touch Malfoy's hair, when she was interrupted by Harry. "Gin follow me." he motioned her to follow. Ginny looked longingly at her rest of apple pie when she and Harry got up. Ginny noticed that she was following Harry to the Ravenclaw where the whole quidditch team seemed to be assembled. Roger Davies, the boy, all the girls drooled over, waved his hand at Harry.

"What is Potter doing with Weasley?" Malfoy asked sharply. "Don't know, mate." Blaise chuckled. "Looks as if they're heading to the Ravenclaw table." Blaise shrugged. "Quiet, we might understand what they're up to?" Malfoy said to Blaise who shrugged again.

"Harry and Ginny, would you like to come to the ultimate start-of-year-quidditch party? All the quidditch teams from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Raveclaw will get together, have fun, dance, drink… What do you think? Would you care to join us?" Roger asked, looking at Harry, ignoring Ginny completely. Harry took Ginny's hand, noticing how uncomfortable she was. "Yes, Roger, Ginny and I would love to come. When does it start?" "8 pm, Ravenclaw common room. I've already asked Angelina and Katie – they are also going to come. Who else is on the team?" "We haven't had tryouts yet." Harry responded, preparing to leave again, when suddenly Ginny spoke up and he stopped dead in his tracks. "It's a party for all the quidditch teams, right?" Ginny asked Roger, looking him directly in the eye. "Yes, sure, but I would say, ONLY for the quidditch teams…" Roger smiled at her. "So, why is it just Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor?" Ginny asked rather aggressively. Everyone stared. "I mean, why isn't the Slytherin-team invited?" she asdded. Roger, Cho, Anthony, Harry and Terry bursted out laughing. Her ex Michael, who was sitting only a little further away laughed as well. Roger stood up and patted Ginny on her shoulder: "Ginny, we are looking forward to having a party, and not party-crashers! Who needs the Slytherins? We want to have fun!" Everyone laughed again. Harry took Ginny's arm. "Honestly, Gin, I don't know what you're thinking…" he said, leading her back to the Gryffindor table.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other. "Davies is throwing a party and we are not invited?" Draco asked angrily. "Unbelievable. Let's throw our own party!" Blaise suggested. "Good idea. In the room of requirement… Pansy, wanna come to a party tonight?" Draco asked in honeyed tones. "Oh, Draco, I would love to." Pansy answered happily.

'Well, Davies is an ass, and I will kick him next time I see him, but at least, Ginny defended us Slytherins. I wonder why, though.' Draco thought.

"Welcome!" Cho boomed, kissing Harry and Ginny twice on their cheeks. Ginny looked around the Ravenclaw common room. It hadn't changed. She had known it from the time she was together with Michael Corner. Cho dragged Harry off towards the other girls who were all giggling and batting their eyelashes at Harry. Surprisingly, Ginny didn't care. She shrugged and made her way to the bar. "Oh hi, Ginny, good, you came." Roger said, shaking Ginny's hand. "Hi, Roger, thank you for inviting me." Ginny said a bit timidly. Roger smiled. "My pleasure. Would you like a drink? A butterbeer, perhaps?" he held out a bottle. "Mhm, why not, thank you." Ginny smiled at him. She was surprised, normally, Roger would be surrounded by a horde of girls, all batting their eyelashes at him. This time, however, they seemed to fascinated by Harry Potter. He was surrounded by almost every single Ravenclaw girl. He didn't seem to like the attention of them too much as he always kept glancing over at Ginny. She didn't care, which surprised her. Was she maybe slowly falling "away" from Harry? "Ginny, I wonder how you can stand that your boyfriend is not paying any attention to you?" Roger asked. Ginny didn't answer. She was lost in thought. "Ah, Ginny, I asked you something." "Oh sorry, Roger, I was lost in thought… Harry is not my boyfriend, so I don't mind that all the girls are fawning over him." Ginny smiled. Roger smiled back. "Would you like to sit by the fire with me?" he asked. "Oh, yes, I would love to." Ginny smiled back. Although Roger was 3 years older than her, she felt quite comfortable talking to him; and he seemed nice enough.

The Slytherins were in the room of requirement, playing truth or dare, drinking butterbeer and listening to music. "Pansy, I dare you, to kiss Blaise's shoes." Draco smirked evilly. "Oh Draco, I can't do that." Pansy simpered. "You chose dare. So do what you HAVE to do." Draco laughed. Pansy groaned and bent down to lick Blaise's sneaker. Everyone cheered. "Ha. Now it's my turn. I choose… Millicent…"

After more and more butterbeers, Ginny and Roger were starting to laugh and laugh more and more. Roger said to her: "Ginny, I'm getting myself a new butterbeer. Would you also like to have one as well?" "Oh, thank you, Roger." Ginny smiled. She felt a bit dizzy and tired and knew the she was going to bed after that beer. Roger left her and Harry took his seat. "Ginny, those girls are horrible. Won't leave me even to breathe. So how are you enjoying the party?" he asked her. "It's nice, here. Thanks for taking me with you." Ginny smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Listen, Ginny, there is something very important for me to tell you." Harry looked at her urgently. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Tell me what you have to." she said cautiously. "Ginny, I need you to know, that I have liked you a long time. And this summer I figured out that we could be great together, so I would like to know…" Harry said, looking deeply into Ginny's eyes. Her breath quickened. She had always dreamed that. Now her dream came true. But it didn't feel right anymore. She didn't like Harry as much as she used to. "And so Ginny, I would like to ask,…" Harry started but couldn't continue, because Cho threw herself at Harry's neck. "Harry, we've missed you. Come with us." she said, and she, Padma and Hannah pulled him out of sight. Harry protested something weakly. Ginny was so delighted, she could have kissed Cho. Roger took his seat next to Ginny and handed her the next butterbeer. They were still drinking, talking and laughing. Ginny suddenly found it more and more exciting to be nearer and nearer to Roger, to feel his breath and his warmth.

"Roger I need to get back to my Gryffindor dorm. I need to get up early tomorrow." Ginny smiled at Roger. "Sure, I guess, I'll go to bed soon too. But let me walk you, Ginny. It's late and who knows what can happen." Roger said quietly. Ginny smiled at him, gratefully. She found that really sweet of Roger.

This gesture made her think. Would Harry act the same? He definitely would. What about Malfoy? She was not so sure anymore.

"You heard me, correctly." Blaise smirked. "I cannot do that!" Malfoy protested. "Oh yes, you will. I mean, we will all do it." Blaise sniggered. "Crash the party at the Ravenclaw common room? Are you out of your mind, Blaise?" Draco snapped. "No, I'm not. Let's ALL do it. Look guys, we were not invited. So at least crash their stupid party, which is probably deeply boring anyway." Blaise grinned. "I'll do it." Theodore Nott said. "Me too." Pansy smirked. "I won't be missing, Blaise." Millicent said. "Okay, okay, I'll do it too." Draco said. He was pretty sure that it could only do them good. Ginny was probably snogging Potter and he needed to stop that anyway… How very wrong he was…

Roger accompanied Ginny to her portrait hole, they were laughing and stumbling, feeling the alcohol a bit. "So, I'm glad, I came tonight." Ginny smiled happily, almost tripping, but Roger caught her in time. "Thank you,… again… how many times have I said that this evening?" Ginny smiled. She felt a strange electricity when Roger held her like that. "I don't know, 73 times, well, 74 times to be exact." Roger smirked at her. Laughing, they both walked towards the Gryffindor portrait.

"On the count of three, we'll start screaming and banging on the door." Draco whispered. "1, 2,… 3!" he called out and the Slytherins were banging the door and screaming as loud as they could. It went ghostly quiet in the Ravenclaw common room. The music was turned down and Harry's head emerged from the girl's group, gasping for "air". "Who is there?" Anthony called out. "It's the bloody baron… everyone go back to their dormitories – NOW." Blaise said hoarsely. No one recognized him. The Slytherins heard some commotion and hid behind a wall. They noticed the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff team trudge outside. Draco spotted Harry, but where was Ginny? Wasn't she with him?

"So, Roger, it was a great, party, see you tomorrow." Ginny said lightly. Roger took Ginny's hand. He looked deeply into her eyes and noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. Smiling, he pulled her closer. "Do you know how pretty you are?" he asked. "I don't model for nothing." Ginny said a bit haughtily, but jokingly at the same time. Roger smiled. He pulled Ginny closer and she again felt the tingling in her feet and arms. She felt his heat and his breath on her lips. Slowly they moved closer when his lips where on hers. Roger kissed her sweetly and softly. Ginny moaned a bit against him and pulled herself closer. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Suddenly they pulled away. 'What have I done? She is 3 years younger than me!' Roger thought bewildered. 'What have I done? He is like another generation!' Ginny thought, looking at Roger bewildered. Roger regained his composure. He smiled at her again and traced her lips with his index finger. "Ginny, let that be our secret, ok?" Ginny smiled back at him. "Okay." she whispered hoarsely. They both looked at each other. Roger turned around to leave. He walked four paces… and turned around, and ran towards Ginny. He wrapped her in his arms, never wanting to let go. He kissed her and kissed her until they lost their breath. He pulled her closer, never wanting to leave her. But he had to. After a while, they broke off. "I wish you a good night. Sweet dreams, Ginny." he said. "Good night, Roger, see you tomorrow." Ginny said, walking through the portrait hole. She quickly went up to her dorm, a big smile on her face. Ginny was kissed by the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, the boy, every girl drooled over. Wasn't she lucky?

Every girl would have envied her. But for some strange reason, Ginny knew that another boy would have made her even happier…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

It belongs to JKR.

Ginny got up the next morning, feeling quite refreshed, although she had a party-night. The other girls in her room were already up, fussing about their hair. Ginny pulled on her uniform, but on a light make-up and left her hair down. When she entered the common room, she saw Hermione come down from the boys dormitory.

"What were you doing THERE?" Ginny asked bewildered. "I just lend Ron my new scarf – you know he has a sore throat?" Hermione said blushing a bit. Ginny nodded. "Let's go down to breakfast." she motioned her to follow her. When they were out of earshot, Hermione turned to her: "Ginny, isn't that wonderful? Harry wants to ask you out! He already wanted to yesterday at the party, but he didn't have the chance. He wants to do it today!" Hermione said happily. Ginny stopped dead. "Hermione, should I be happy?" "Well, you have liked Harry for ages, haven't you?" Hermione looked at Ginny. "Right Hermione, I LIKED him for ages, and that's over now! It took me long enough to realize that there are other boys and I wouldn't want to waste my time on someone waiting." Ginny said. Hermione looked at her dumbfounded. "I thought you liked him!" "I still LIKE him, but nothing more." Ginny said defensively. Hermione and Ginny were walking towards the great Hall. They didn't notice Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle emerge from the dungeons. "Hermione, I like him as a friend. Honestly, I can't return his feelings anymore. It's too late." Ginny shook her head. "How will you tell him?" Hermione wondered. "How should I?" Ginny smiled at bit. "By telling him that you only like him as a friend. The truth is the best!" Hermione said and Ginny nodded. "I guess." she said and the girls walked into the hall for breakfast.

Draco guessed that it had to do with Potter. 'She doesn't like Potter. Why don't I know that?' he thought. But he was considerably happier: "Tuck, in Crabbe, we've got double potions."

Ginny was at the Gryffindor table eating fruit salad chatting merrily to Hermione. "Oh great, the daily prophet." Hermione said happily, taking the newspaper from a brown barn owl. Ginny was left alone when Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the front page. Her eyes found Draco who was chatting to Crabbe and Goyle, a grin on his face. He didn't look at Ginny, because he saw that she was watching him. Her eyes turned to look at the Ravenclaw table, where she found him. Roger was sitting, tired and bleary-eyed, talking to Anthony, or rather Anthony was telling him something deeply boring by the look on his face. "Ginny, wake up. Harry is coming." Hermione said. "Oh, I can't deal with that now. See you, Hermione." Ginny murmured, getting up before Harry could see her.

"Ginny wait up." a voice called when she crossed the Ravenclaw table. Ginny turned around sharply and saw Roger smiling at her. He patted his bench next to him, probably glad to be interrupted by Anthony's downpoor of information. "Ginny, did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yes, I did, thank you. How about yourself?" "Not too bad either. Ginny, do you still remember the promise we made?" "Of course, Roger, don't worry. I won't tell anyone!" Ginny smiled at him.

"See you." Roger said and patted her hand. She smiled back and left. 'Why did she have to be so sweet? And so young?' Roger was disappointed. He sadly looked at his porridge, but pushed it away. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Harry looked longingly at Ginny. "Hermione why has she just left?" Harry asked desperately. "I don't know, Harry. You'll see her in potions though." Hermione said haughtily. "What? She's a year younger." Harry grinned. "No, as a matter of fact, we are going to have potions with the 5th years as well today." Hermione said. Ron gasped. "Why?" "Because Snape wants to have a mixed glass, Ronald, I don't know what's going on in Snape's head." Hermione said haughtily and returned to her newspaper. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"What, we've got potions with the 5th years today? Why?" Blaise asked Pansy. "Because there is this special he wants to know everyone these times. A kind of healing potion. Dumbledore's orders." Pansy answered. "Oh, the classroom will be crowded today. But every sixth year will be paired up with a fifth year." Theodore Nott said. "Well in that case, there is definitely a girl for you." Draco smirked and everyone laughed. Wait. Wasn't Weasley in that class too? How he would love to be paired up with her. Wait, what was he thinking? No, he would definitely not like being paired up with a blood-traitor.

Ginny and a 5th year Slytherin, who she didn't mind that much were already waiting in the dungeons. "Why are you so early?" Ginny asked her out of boredom. "Oh. You know, I've overslept and came to the classroom directly. ´Why are you already here?" "Trying to get away from Harry Potter." Ginny smiled a bit. "Well, that will be hard, since he will be in that class today." "I know, hopefully I'm not paired up with him." "Oh, every 5th year will be with a 6th year." "Great." Ginny mumbled. Student after student came down the hallway.

Draco saw Leslie and Ginny talking. Was that possible?

He and Blaise casually leaned against the wall and looked conceitedly at the others. Ginny scowled. How she hated that look. But how she loved it at the same time. Wait, now, she can't be thinking that. Ginny you were up too late yesterday, you are not thinking straight. Harry, Hermione and Ron suddenly turned up behind Ginny. "Good morning, Ginny." Harry said brightly. Ginny jumped in shock and blanched. "Hi Harry. Hi Ron. Hi Hermione." Ginny said nervously. "Hello Ginny." Ron said, looking at her crossly. She shot him a questioning look. He nudged her. "There will be a surprise for you, Ginny. In the afternoon." he said a bit aggressively. 'Oh Ron, if you would know…' Ginny thought.

Snape led them into the classroom. "I will pair you up, according to the list." Snape said maliciously, waving a piece of paper over his head. Every single student groaned. "Granger – Creevey." Draco and Blaise sniggered maliciously shooting Hermione looks of deepest disgust. "Weasley – Weasley." Snape spat. Every student laughed loudly. Ginny was a bit disappointed. So was Draco.

Ginny nudged Ron. "Great, Ron, I've never made a potion with you." "Yeah, let's get started then. I never dreamed that I would ever be paired up with my little sister." Ron grinned. "Zabini -. Brown." They took a seat next to the Weasley's. Zabini shot them a disgusted look, and Mary Brown, nodded at Ginny. She was a girl in their year. "I wonder who Harry is with." Ron said, craning his neck. "Potter – Carlyle" "Oh she is nice." "She is a Slytherin, Ginny." "But she is nice." Ginny smiled at Leslie who smiled back. Harry went beet-red. Ginny smacked herself. She was giving him wrong signals.

"Instructions are – on the blackboard." Snape spat, waving his wand. "Ron, let's start." "Okay." Ron said hoarsely. He had never been that good at potions. Nor apparently Ginny.

"Sorry, Sir, I think, we both, Ms Brown and I have forgotten our books." Blaise said confidentially. "Change seats with Miss Weasley, then, please, Miss Brown." Snape snarled. Ginny groaned. She was so looking forward to brewing a potion with her brother, instead of a filthy Slytherin. And now she had to change seats. It wasn't even her fault.

She gathered her belongings and moved over to Blaise. "Great, Weasley, let's get started then." Blaise said. "I'll get the ingredients." Ginny mumbled. "Okay." Blaise said. He was sitting next to the prettiest girl at school. He couldn't believe it. He would try to be nice to her this lesson. Although she was a filthy Gryffindor, he would still at least be civil to her. 'Does my hair look okay? I'm so glad I washed it yesterday.' Blaise pulled his hair up front, so that part of it was falling into his face. It made him look HOT, but it was also a bit uncomfortable for him.

Draco looked up. Filthy Zabini. Why hadn't he, Draco, forgotten the books? He was paired up with Zeller, Rose, another Slytherin.

Ginny got the ingredients and went back to Blaise. "So, we first have to chop these roots into small pieces. That's quite a lot." Blaise said. "Yeah. Let's get it behind us." Ginny said, taking a knife, cutting up the roots. "What are you doing, Blaise? Help me!" Ginny said a bit angrily. "Why should I? You are doing fine by yourself. I can't help but admire that!" Blaise grinned. Ginny laughed and took another knife. "You either take that knife and help me cut up the roots or I'll put it elsewhere." she said jokingly. "Now I'm scared. I guess, I'd rather help you." "Wise choice, Zabini." she chuckled.

Harry looked up seething. Why was she laughing with ZABINI of all people? It pained him to see her so happy with another guy.

Ginny couldn't believe it. One of the most handsome boys was being civil to her. Although it was Zabini…

"We still need another pinch of the horn powder and then we'll be finished. Can you get some, Ginny?" Blaise asked, stirring the potion feverishly. "Okay, I'll get some." Ginny said and got up. At the store cupboard she bumped into Ron. "How is it going? Is the potion supposed to be as thick as tar?" Ron asked her. Ginny laughed. "No, not at all. What have you been doing?" Ginny asked between fits of laughter. "Brewing the 'Healing Flower'" Ron said evenly. Ginny smirked and took some powder with her.

"What were you laughing about? It was loud, everyone heard." Zabini said when Ginny returned. "Ron's potion. It has the consistency of tar." Ginny said, not breathing properly from laughing. Blaise burst into fits of laughter. "Really? No wonder… Weasley, that you rather wanted to be with me in the group." Blaise said grinning. "Of course." Ginny slapped his arm jokingly. She put in the powder and the potion turned a clear white. "That's exactly how it's supposed to look." Blaise said confidently. "Yes." Snape said who was bending over their cauldron. "Fill it into a flask and bring it over my desk. That's an A for both of you. Well done." he said unsmiling. "Ginny, you were great. I've never had an A in potions." Blaise said hugging Ginny. Ginny hugged him back and answered: "Guess what. It's my first A was well in potions." Ginny and Blaise looked at each other and knew: They COULD be friends.

Harry and Draco were seething. Because of the same reason. Because of Ginny. Why was she hanging all over ZABINI of all people?

Ginny and Blaise were still talking when the bell rang. "Okay, I guess I'll go to lunch then. Was great working with you." Ginny said. "The pleasure is all mine." Blaise answered, kissing her hand.

"What was that all about, Blaise?" Draco yelled at him when only he, Blaise and Harry were in the classroom. "What?" "You flirting with Gi … with that FILTH?" "I was NOT flirting with her. We just did the best potion together. It's not for you to care." "But for me. She is my girlfriend. You keep your filthy hands off her." Harry suddenly snarled. "She is NOT your girlfriend, Potter. Don't you get involved or your face will even look uglier than it is now." Draco said and Blaise nodded. "Don't bother asking her. She is not interested." he added. "Of course, she is. She has been running after me for years." Harry said shouldering his bag. "Right, Potter. Finally you notice. But now it's too late." Draco murmured quietly, but Harry didn't hear.

Ginny's head was spinning. What was she going to say. He just asked her out. "Harry…" she said taking his hands "You know, I like you, I like you very much, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't want to be together with you." she said quietly. "But Ginny you've loved me for ages." Harry said desperately. "Yes, but that was some time ago, and you didn't seem interested then." Ginny said. "Can't you at least give me a try?" Harry asked her. "No, Harry, I can't." Ginny said flatly.

At that moment a letter arrived at the Gryffindor table… and fell into Ginny's hands. It was a beautiful white owl, it looked perfect. Ginny wanted to give her a piece of bread, but she refused. The owl, instead, picked out a tomato of Ginny's salad and took off. "That's strange." Hermione said. Ginny shrugged and opened the letter curiously.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you remember the last photo shoot for Witch Weekly. I still kept some of the pictures._

_Mr. Ivanov, the head of Dolce & Gabbana visited us yesterday and I showed him some of the recent models / pictures. _

_He was particularly interested in you. There is going to be a casting for the next catwalk show of D&G. Mr. Ivanov selected the candidates. And I'm delighted to inform you, that you are chosen as well. _

_Another jury will inform the ten winners who will be allowed to be on the catwalk show. I know you've got the potential. Ginny, there will be 150 participants, but I know you can make it. I'll keep my fingers crossed. At least, Mr. Ivanov is very impressed by the pictures._

_I will tell you when I know more._

_Keep yourself safe,_

_yours Lana_

_Marketing Director of YWM _

_Young witch models_

Ginny looked happily at Hermione and showed her the letter. She was going to take part in a very special international catwalk. That was great.

"Have to get something done." she murmured as Hermione handed her the letter, speechless. When Ginny crossed the Slytherin table, Draco looked at her, her glowing face, her open hair, and her glittering eyes and knew: Something has made Ginny extremely happy. But what?


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing – the characters of Harry Potter belong to JKR.

'I can't believe it. She turned me down. Why? She has always been running after me… why not anymore. Why… when I finally notice that I love her as well?' Harry thought miserably watching Ginny read a letter happily. A smile spread on her face. How he loved that smile. Her cheeks were glowing red in some form of delight. It pained Harry to see her that happy when he himself was just let down by her. How could she? What had he done?

Ginny crossed the hall and when she arrived at the Ravenclaw table, Roger called out: "Oi, Ginny, wait up! I need to have a quick word with you." Ginny smiled at him. "Sure, what is it?"

Draco and Harry looked confused. What was she doing at the Ravenclaw table? Why was she with Roger? Could that be?

"Draco?" "Draco!" Pansy called out desperately. "Uh, sorry, Pansy, what is it?" he asked still staring avidly at Ginny and Roger. "I asked if you also sent out MY greetings to your mum!" she demanded. Oh bummer. It was his moms birthday and he had forgotten… how could that be? "Yes, of course, Pansy." he smiled at her a lopsided grin. "You know, I guess... there is something I have to do. See you later, Pansy." he said uneasily and got up. With a last glance at Ginny he walked back to the Slytherin common room to write his mum a letter.

"Ginny, what's your hurry?" Roger laughed kindly. "I have to write a letter. Didn't bring a quill… and class starts in 30 minutes." Ginny said sadly since it was a long way to the Gryffindor common room. "Here, Ginny, I'll lend you my quill," Roger said but as Ginny was about to take the quill, he pulled it back. "But only, if you tell me who you write the letter to!" he demanded. Ginny shoved him the letter in his face. Roger read it with round eyes. "Wow, Ginny, I didn't know that!" he said with his mouth slightly open. Ginny could tell that he was deeply impressed. 'For some reason, Ginny seems much more mature and easy-going. And she is so beautiful. Why have I only always seen the young girl in her? But still, she is too young for me.' Roger thought sadly. "Thank you for your quill. But as you played this trick for me – I will only give you the quill back when I'm allowed to write the letter upstairs in the owlery, or otherwise you won't get it back!" Ginny smiled mischievously. "Okay, then. But only, if you let me go with you!" Roger smirked. "Okay, I'll write the letter in the owlery with your quill and you breathing down my neck?" she joked, half-laughing. "Yes." Roger said simply and raised an eyebrow. "Okay." Ginny said simply and got up. "See you later then, Cho." he said. "Oh, we've got quidditch practice in half an hour." he added, noticing Ginny's questioning look.

Draco pulled out the expensive stationary he had gotten from his aunt and scribbled her a birthday letter, of course, not forgetting to add Pansy's wishes as well. He tied it up neatly and set off for the owlery. It was a long way from the Slytherin common room, Draco noticed. Especially when his next class was in 30 minutes… or 20 even.

Ginny and Roger arrived on top of the owlery, out of breath and talking merrily. Roger seemed to be very interested in her modelling experience. Ginny sat down on a piece of wood and scribbled a thanks to Lana, the casting director and asked her to keep her informed and maybe put in a good word for her. Ginny knew that Lana would. She was almost finished with her letter when Roger suddenly scooted very close to her. "Ginny, do you remember the night?" he asked hoarsely. Ginny was taken aback. She felt his warmth and had an unexplainable need to kiss him, to feel him, to touch him. She said nothing. She knew what she wanted to say, but she just couldn't. She smiled, instead. "I think about it every day. That evening was awesome. That kiss was perfect. Ginny, let us repeat it." Roger said, wrapping his arms around a freezing Ginny. Without thinking twice, Ginny melted gently into Rogers arms. Their faces inched closer and they kissed. It was fiery. It was passionate. It was hot. And it was over too soon. Ginny's back still tingled from Roger's touch. "I have to go to quidditch practice. You can give me back my quill later." Roger said and gave her one quick peck on her mouth.

Ginny knew, he left her the quill to find an excuse to meet up later with her. But she didn't show it. She just smiled and said: "Have fun at quidditch. Stay safe."

Sighing she sat down and finished her letter for Lana.

Draco hurried up the steps to the owlery. He bumped into Roger halfway up the stairs who seemed to have a happy, glowing look on his face. Why did everyone seem to be so delighted about something. "Get your fat ass out of the way, Davies." Draco spat angrily. "Shut your trap, Malfoy." Roger said lightly. Nothing could ruin his good mood today. He had kissed Ginny again. Man, did he miss this feeling.

Ginny was about to tie her letter to a brown school owl when the door opened. Ginny was distracted and looked to the door. It was a boy with handsome Slytherin robes. His blonde hair hanging loosely in his eyes. Ginny's heartbeat quickened. Draco gasped. He was shocked. He didn't expect her here. He wasn't prepared. He was a bit out of breath and muttered a breathless: "Hi Weasley." "Hi Malfoy." Ginny said carelessly going back to her owl. "Who are you writing?" Malfoy drawled. "None of your business, Malfoy." Ginny snapped. "Let me see then." Draco smirked and took her letter from her grasp, ignoring her small cry of outrage. Since no one had any parchment she had written her thanks on the same letter she had been sent by Lana.

Draco's eyes widened as he read the letter. Weasley was a good model and about to start a great international famous career. He couldn't believe it. She had always been pretty. Since the beginning of term, she started to develop from being pretty to being beautiful. He always thought about her. At night. At day. During classes. Every time she was in his mind. But she was also about to become internationally famous? More than he, Draco Malfoy, was? He looked at Ginny. And his image of a young, poor, but pretty Ginny was replaced by another image. A still young, but mature, confident Ginny, who was exceptionally beautiful. Malfoy couldn't help but blush.

Ginny noticed that as well. When he read the letter, she could make out his hair hanging in his blue eyes. His handsome Slytherin robes. He was a head taller than her, had muscles – she was sure of that and his blue eyes widened when he read her letter. He was sure gorgeous. Wait, was she thinking about Malfoy. "Give that back, Malfoy. I was about to send it off." she said bitterly. "Weasley, congratulations." Malfoy stammered. "Thank you, and now if you don't mind – give it back." Ginny took her letter from his slack grip and tied it to her owl. Malfoy was being nice. How strange. When her owl took off, she still saw Malfoy trying to tie his letter to his owl. It was not working properly. "Would you like me to help you?" she asked kindly. Malfoy who was not being used to a lot of people being nice to him spat: "I don't need help from someone like you, Weasley." he looked at her. A soft breeze was blowing through her hair, making her shiver. Her eyes were round and surprised. And did he also see some hurt in them?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, Weaslette. Thank you, but I think I can manage alone." he said, not bothering to smile. He fumbled with the letter and it fell to the floor. Draco cursed. It was Ginny who smiled at him. She bent to pick up the letter and handed it to him. Their eyes locked for a moment. It was Ginny who broke eye contact first. She held out the owl's leg and Draco tied the letter to it. "Look, we could already be in class if you had let me help you earlier." Ginny smirked. Draco sighed. "I guess, you were right, Weaslette. But you can look at the bright side. 10 minutes less of boredom." he smirked. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, you're actually right. 10 minutes less of Prof. Vector." she giggled. "What do you have next, Malfoy?" she asked him. "Transfiguration…" Draco rolled his eyes. "… with the Gryffindors." Draco spat. "Excuse me?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I was talking about the 5th year Gryffindors. Not your year, of course." Draco smirked evilly. "Yes, of course." Ginny laughed a bit. She knew, Draco didn't mean it.

They both laughed and locked eyes again. Ginny felt a sensation in her knees as if they were gonna give away. She also felt the blood rise in her cheeks. Why did she have to be a red head? But she didn't know that Draco felt the same.

"Well, I guess, I have to get to McGonnagal now. She will be angry that I'm late again." Draco said scowling. Ginny nodded. "Same with me. Vector is unbearable if you're 1 minute already late. But usually his classes last ten minutes longer every time. I don't know why I took that stupid subject in the first place." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't blame yourself. I took divination. Do you think THAT is better? It's a lot of rubbish, if you ask me." Draco spat. "Yes, Hermione walked out on her…" Ginny grinned, remembering the story she was told by Ron and Harry two years ago. "As much as I hate Granger, I have to admit that I admired that!" Draco admitted. Ginny looked surprised and raised her eyebrows. 'Wait. Did I just tell her that? Am I now completely mad?' Draco thought and made his way down the stairs, not looking back to see if Weasley was following him. Ginny noticed the abrupt change in his behaviour, but shrugged.

Then it happened. Ginny slid on a slippery stair and fell down and her bag with books split open. Draco couldn't help himself.

He looked at Ginny, sprawled on the floor. Pretty and helpless. Of course, Draco had to help. Even if she was a Gryffindor. He held out a hand. Ginny looked at him surprised and Draco pulled her up. He took her bag and repaired it. "Here you go, Gi uh Weasley." he handed her the bag. Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Dra uh Malfoy."

They walked the rest of the stairs in complete silence. "Well, see you around, Weasley." Draco smiled. Ginny waved at him. She was at a complete loss for words and was not sure that she could handle her voice.

"What took you so long?" Blaise whispered when Draco arrived 10 minutes too late in Transfiguration. "I had to send a letter." Draco said checking to see if Pansy was listening. To his luck, she was not. To his astonishment, she was talking to Potter. In a normal way. Blaise noticed his look. "We have assigned partners. You have to work with me." Blaise said in a bored voice. Draco laughed in a relieved way. "Great. I thought I had to pair up with a filthy Gryffindor." Draco and Blaise looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

"What took you so long?" Mary whispered when Ginny arrived 10 minutes too late in Arithmancy. "I had to send a letter." Ginny said checking to see if Prof Vector was listening. To her luck, he was. "Miss Weasley. You arrived 10 minutes later." "Yes, I'm sorry, Professor, it won't happen again." Ginny said, blushing a bit. Professor Vector was handsome. Not to mention that half the girls had only taken arithmancy because of him. Still the class held more boys than girls. She noticed that every boy looked at her. In a way that made her think that Lara had been right. She WAS pretty. Or she IS.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, I hope so. To ensure that this won't happen again, you can come up front to the blackboard and solve this exercise." Professor Vector informed her. Ginny inwardly groaned. She got up and walked to the blackboard. The other boys were happy to see her that well. Not one of them concentrated on their work but more on Ginny.

The example was hard. Ginny had never been a crack at handling numbers. It took her a long time, and many disapproving explanations from Professor Vector to solve it. She was happy to sit finally on her seat again. "You're lucky." Mary said. "Why on earth would I be lucky?" Ginny wondered. "He normally hands out detentions for late pupils. He let you get away with only an exercise." she said. Ginny nodded. Mary was right. Why on earth did he not put her in detention?

But she couldn't dwell on that. Professor Vector had given them a massive pile of homework. "See you later then, Mary." Ginny said to the Ravenclaw as they entered the Great Hall. Ginny took a seat next to Hermione. "Hi Ginny. Did you have fun in arithmancy?" she asked her. "Yes, loads… did you have fun in transfiguration?" "Yes, I was paired up with Ron." Hermione said mischievously. "Oh, I guess that would have made anyone happy." Ginny laughed. "No, but you know, he kept blushing all the time…" "Oh Hermione, that's great! I hope he finally notices that he is in love with you." Ginny grinned. At that moment, Ron and Harry chose to join Hermione and Ginny. Harry avoided looking at Ginny, but Ron seemed to be in a perfectly cheery mood. "You know, Ron, actually I have to admit you're lousy at Transfiguration." Hermione interrupted his speech at how great he had done at today's class. Ginny and Harry laughed. Ron's hair seemed to wilt with disappointment. "What?" "Only because you were paired up with me." Hermione said and they continued their bickering for a while. Harry and Ginny caught each other's eye. "Harry, I'm really sorry. I would like to be friends with you." Ginny said quietly. "Harry, please." she looked at him pleadingly. He slowly nodded: "How can I be mad at you, Ginny." he smiled a bit. Ginny gave a small outcry of relief and walked over to Harry to hug him. "I like you very very much… but in a different way." she smiled at him. Harry smiled back.

Dinner was almost over when Ginny got up to go to the library and get started on her pile of arithmancy homework. Roger got up as well when he saw that he left the hall. Halfway to the library he caught up with her. "Ginny!" "Roger, what are you doing?" "Getting back my quill!" he grinned at her. "Oh sure." Ginny fumbled in her bag and handed it to him. "I normally don't lend people my stuff. Especially not for so long!" Roger explained jokingly. "I'm honoured." Ginny joked. "Yes, you are, but still, you won't get away so easily. Since I lent you my quill, you have to promise me something." he said. "Like what?" Ginny looked flabbergasted. Roger didn't know what made him say it. He looked into her brilliant eyes. "Ginny, would you like to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?" "I would love to." she smiled. Roger was relieved. But she was so young. Why did he do that? They might not even be interested in the same shops. And man, what were they going to talk about? He slightly regretted asking her out. "But Roger, what do I get for going there with you?" she grinned wickedly. Roger grinned as well: "What about that?" He bent down and pressed her to the wall. They melted into an amazing kiss. After 2 seconds, or was it one hour, or was it a day or was it several weeks, they broke apart. Roger didn't regret asking her out at all. He couldn't.

Slightly flushed, Ginny walked into the library. The library was full of students. Ginny was not very fond of people sitting next to her when she concentrated and so she put her bag onto the chair next to her. The library slowly filled up even more. Ginny rubbed her fingers and looked up to see who else was there. Arithmancy homework was tiring her. Malfoy was standing near her table, looking at her. Was she imagining things? 'Ah probably, because the chair next to me is the only one left since my bag was there all the time and no one dared ask. Well, I guess, I'll just put it away then, since he doesn't seem to find another empty chair.' Ginny thought and put her bag down. Draco saw it. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Thank you Ginny." "No problem." she smiled at him. "So did you get punished for being late?" she asked him. "No not at all. McGonnagal was deep in demonstrating Finnigan the perfect transfiguration." he grinned. "what about you then?" "Well, I had to come to the blackboard and solve an exercise." Ginny growled. "Oh, but that's not too bad then. I would have felt very guilty if you had gotten a detention, since it was practically my fault that you were late." he said. Ginny laughed: "No, that's not true. You would NOT feel guilty." Draco considered that. Half serious, half joking he answered: "No, I would not feel guilty."

Ginny smiled and continued with her homework. She was in a good mood. Roger asked her out, Harry was friends with her again and Draco was sitting next to her, talking nicely to her. But why would she be happy about THAT?

Draco enjoyed sitting next to Ginny. He didn't know why. He inhaled her smell of strawberry shampoo and leaned back in his chair. He could have sat next to Ernie McMillan or even to Theodore Nott. Why on earth had he chosen Ginny? Draco could not explain it. But he was satisfied that he was near her.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters, they belong to JKR.

**To ****LegendaryBlade14**Thankyou for your review ;-)

**To the others: **I would also appreciate review from others as well ;-)

The next morning, Blaise was in front of the mirror checking his reflection. He applied some anti-blemish cream. He put in enough gel to spike up his hair. He usually only did that for special occasions. Smirking, he put on his best jeans and a tight t-shirt. He applied more cologne than usual. Draco chose exactly that moment to walk into the bathroom as well. He gasped. "Blaise why are you dressing up?" "Well, Draco, we've got this double-potions again… and I might be paired up with a pretty girl!" Blaise smirked. "Oh, but can anyone top Weasley?" Draco said sarcastically. Both Blaise and Draco knew that Draco actually MEANT it. But they both played along. "Exactly. That's why I dress up." Blaise smirked. He walked out of the common room into the great hall for breakfast, knowing that this time he would try to impress Ginny even more than last time.

_Flashback: "Mr. Zabini, do you know why I ordered you privately into my office?" Snape asked him quietly. "No, sir." Blaise said in a bored voice. "You and Miss Weasley did the best potion. So I decided to offer you some fun." Snape smirked dangerously. Blaise raised his eyebrows, interestedly looking up. "Next week, there is again the double-potion__-period. YOU, Mr. Zabini will be allowed to the pair the students this time. No one will know of course." Snape continued. "That sounds like fun." Zabini grinned. Snape grinned as well, though nastily and shoved Zabini a piece of parchment. _

Ginny was sitting at breakfast. In the morning she had carefully applied more make-up than usual. She had especially tried out her new dark eye-shadow and long-lashes-mascara. Her hair was put up and some strands were falling loosely into her face. She was wearing nice necklaces and rings and jewellery. She was eating porridge and talking merrily to Hermione. They both saw Blaise strutting into the Great Hall, a superior look on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wonder who we are paired up with this time." she said thoughtfully. "Hermione, I don't know. But I don't think it's the same partner we had last time." Ginny said.

But she was only half-right. "When I call out the people's name's you will take a seat together at the table and be quiet." Snape spat. Ginny and Ron looked at each other. "Hermione Granger – Vincent Crabbe." Hermione smiled at Crabbe, who didn't return her smile and they sat down together on a table on the lift side of the hall. "Gregory Goyle – Ron Weasley" "Draco Malfoy – Parvati Patil" Parvati threw a dazzling smile at Draco who blushed a bit. Ginny blushed as well. But because she was furious. But why was she furious?

"Harry Potter – Pansy Parkinson". Harry looked disgusted and Pansy mirrored his expression. "Blaise Zabini – Ginny Weasley."

Again? Ginny couldn't believe it. Everyone got a new partner. Except her and Blaise? Blaise strolled over to her and gave her a charming smile. Ginny almost melted. Harry and Draco saw her expression. They both looked murderous. Blaise, however, was the only one who noticed their glares. He licked his lips and looked at Ginny. "Let's get started then. I heard that the strengthening solution is a piece of cake." Blaise said, raising an eyebrow at Ginny. "Sure, I don't fear anything. We are the best team anyway." Ginny smirked. With a happy sigh, Ginny went to the cupboard to get some ingredients. Draco noticed her and immediately said: "I'll get the ingredients, Patil, you light the fire." Accidentally or not, Draco put his foot out. Ginny stumbled, but caught herself in time. "What was that all about, Malfoy?" she said angrily. "That's what goody-goodies like you and Blaise get for being top of the class. You can already get used to it, Weasley." Draco spat. Ginny huffed and returned to her seat. No one noticed the guilty look in Draco's eyes.

"I can't stand him. All this, oh I'm so handsome, is getting on my nerves…" Draco spat angrily to Parvati. Parvati and Draco both looked at Blaise who was now in a rant about the new products for hair-makeovers. "And you can just straighten your hair in 3 minutes?" Ginny said in awe. "Yes. And it does not damage your hair. Not even the slightest bit." Blaise said enthusiastically. "Well, they have found each other." Parvati said fondly. "Are you mental or what?" Draco said furiously. "I think they are cute. They both seem to be interested in the same things." Parvati said shrugging. Draco let out a single humourless laugh. "Yes, you have to be incredibly WITTY to talk about things like that." he snorted angrily. It soon became clear that Blaise and Ginny were the most envied, the most loved but also the most hated partners.

"Excellent." Snape said, sniffing Ginny's and Blaise's potion. "An O again. Congratulations." Snape said unsmilingly. Draco's and Parvati's potion was at least an E. Ron, Pansy, Harry and Goyle failed. Hermione had taken matters in her hand and had made the potion by herself; Crabbe had only brought her the ingredients. Therefore the two of them got a clear O. "Why don't I quickly show you the potion for straight hair, and then we can head to lunch? You know, we are still 15 minutes early." Blaise suggested. "Yes, I would love to great." Ginny smiled. Blaise smirked and led her to the dungeons. On the way to the Slytherin common room, Blaise talked about his latest hair-look-alike-fan: David Beckham and Ginny told him about her modelling. Pansy and Draco were sulking a few metres behind them. Draco was about to scold Blaise for bringing a Gryffindor down there, when Pansy interrupted: "What is SHE doing here, Blaise?" "I'm showing her the best hair products ever." Blaise said smirking coldly. "But she is a Gryffindor, airhead. Why didn't you take the stupid potion upstairs? She is not allowed to see the Slytherin common room." Draco spat, looking dirtily at Ginny. Ginny was hurt. Why did Draco change so often? Yesterday he was kind and sweet and today he was his old usual bad self. "I will not take her INSIDE the room. She will be waiting outside while I get the potion." Blaise rolled his eyes and winked at Ginny who grinned back. In front of the Slytherin portrait, Blaise waved good-bye and motioned Ginny to wait for him in front of the entrance. Ginny tried to get a glimpse while the three Slytherins climbed inside. It didn't seem THAT uncomfortable but rather cosy.

To her surprise, Draco shortly afterwards went out again. He looked at Ginny's red hair, and her beautiful make-up and was flattered again. "I'm sorry, Weasley, for our behaviour." he said quietly, sticking out his hand. "No problem, Malfoy, I'm used to that." Ginny smiled and took his hand. At that moment, a kind of electricity went through both bodies. They shook hands longer than normally and they felt the urge to never let go. Two seconds later, Blaise appeared with a white bottle in his hand. "Here, Ginny, take it." he smiled. 'He is on first-name-terms with Weasley? Why am I not, then?' Draco asked himself. "Let's go then." Ginny said, tugging Blaise's sleeve. "I'm coming with you." Draco said without thinking twice. "What do you mean?" Blaise asked evenly. "I mean, I'm coming with you and Weaslette, Blaise." Draco said clearly. "Well, I think you got rid of HER, right?" Blaise grinned and Draco laughed. Ginny felt the urge to laugh out loud as well. "Are you by any means talking about Pansy?" she asked. "Yes, of course. Was it that obvious though?" Draco asked jokingly. "Well, yes, a bit, I mean, she seems to follow you everywhere… Is it nice of disturbing, having someone to follow you day and night?" Ginny asked, more confident than she actually felt, talking to two older Slytherin-boys. "Well, at the beginning it was great, but after a while, it gets frustrating and annoying. And Pansy is by no means Miss Universe." Draco said and Ginny and Blaise laughed. "Is she also going to Hogsmeade with you? I mean, like every year?" Blaise asked. "Well yes, of course, but I desperately need to ask somebody else out, because I can't stand going with HER AGAIN!" Draco shook his head. "Well, you need to hurry up then, Hogsmeade weekend is in two days." Blaise smirked. "Oh really? Who are YOU taking then?" Draco asked. "Uhm, Ginny, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Blaise asked clearly. Ginny swallowed. Draco shot daggers at him. "Blaise, was it not ME who was in great need of a saviour? Or who do YOU prefer, Ginny?" Draco asked, for the first time using Ginny's first name. Ginny swallowed again, red as her hair. "I would LOVE to go with BOTH of you." she giggled and Draco and Blaise looked at each other with an unreadable expression. "But I'm also sorry, and I'm really sorry to disappoint both of you. I've already got a date." Ginny said looking onto the ground. "You've got a date?" Draco asked, but his voice was cold and emotionless. "Yes, I've told him longer ago that I would go with him." Ginny said quietly. "Well, is he your boyfriend?" Blaise asked uncertainly. Both boys were a bit put off and quiet. "No, Blaise, he is JUST a good friend." Ginny said, not to assure the two boys but also to assure herself. "Oh good. Who is this lucky man then?" Draco asked her. "Roger." "Davies?" "Roger Davies, from Ravenclaw!" Ginny repeated. "You are dating Davies?" Draco asked again. "Yes. And we are NOT a couple!" Ginny said again. "Ah, well, they are just going as friends… see, Draco… why don't WE go just as friends – YOU and ME?" Blaise asked. "If that keeps Pansy away from me, then we can go together!" Draco smiled at him.

They had reached the Great Hall. Ginny was disappointed. Blaise was disappointed. Draco was disappointed. 'Why am I going with Roger?' Ginny thought a bit angrily. 'Why is she going with Roger?' Blaise thought a bit angrily. 'Why is she going with Roger?' Draco thought a bit angrily. "Well see you later, Ginny." Blaise said and waved Ginny good-bye. Ginny smiled back and sat down at the Gryffindor table, helping herself to baked potatoes.

After three bites, she decided she wasn't hungry anymore. "I'll go up to my dorm. I'm tired." she said to Colin. "You ok?" he asked. "Sure, don't worry." Ginny smiled back. When she reached the hallways, she unfortunately bumped into…

… the trio. "So!" Ron said towering over her. "So!" Ginny repeated in a bored voice – she knew a taunt or something similar would happen any second. Ron looked livid. His hair was as red as his face. "You are going to Hogsmeade with Davies! He is 3 years older than you! What do you THINK you are doing?" Ron almost yelled. "Ron calm down." Hermione looked around embarrassed. "She – my sister, my YOUNGER sister is going out with a BOY who is 3 years older than her! Why, Ginny, why did you sink so low?" Ron moaned. "It's a free country. I can date whoever I want to. It is none of your business Ronald." Ginny snapped. "And he is a RAVENCLAW!" Ron added accusingly. "Ron, it IS a Ravenclaw which is no problem. I would be worried if it were a SLYTHERIN. But a Ravenclaw… Ron, you are being a jerk." Hermione said angrily. "But he is a boy…" Ginny let out a derisive laugh: "Of course, or would you rather have me date girls?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "No, but … Ginny, you are too young!" Ron was livid. "Yes, I know, Ron. Of course, I'm only 15… and you have about as much experience as a 9-year-old." Ginny spat furiously. Ron pulled out his wand. "You will regret that." he spat. Harry stood up too. "Ron stop that nonsense." Ron, however, wasn't listening. "Stu…" Ron started but Harry deflected the curse. "Stop cursing her, Ron." Harry said angrily. "But she is my sister." Ron said angrily, pushing Harry aside. "Petrifi…" Ron yelled, but this time it was Ginny who blocked it. "Ron I'm tired of it. I can date whoever I want to. Besides, it is not a date." Ginny said quietly. Or was it? "Fighting Weasley, Weasley, Potter?" a malicious voice said. Snape. "I expected better of you, Miss Weasley. Top grades in my potions class. I'm disappointed. 5 points from Gryffindor each and detention on Sunday!" Snape spat. "Look where you landed us Ron." Ginny said murderously. "Ron, thanks a bunch." Harry also said sourly. Great, detention right after Hogsmeade…

It was the day of Hogsmeade. Every girl in Ginny's dorm was running around frantically. "Oh no, where is my lipgloss?" Lavender asked close to tears. Ginny laughed. "You are pretty without lipgloss as well – oh and much more desirable to kiss. No boy likes to kiss the gooey-lipgloss-substance." Ginny said matter-of-factly. The girls looked at her blankly. "Well, but that what makes your lips shiny…" Parvati said flabbergasted. "BUT a guy prefers kissable to shiny lips. Always remember that." Ginny giggled. The girls looked at her and somehow, unspoken agreed. They watched as Ginny, her hair down, her make-up perfect, put on a babyblue jeans and a white sexy top which had glitter on the front. Her white fake-fur jacket and her matching fake-fur boots made her look like a real diva. Ginny smiled at her reflection. She was truly happy with her.

Roger was waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall. "Hey beauty." he kissed her on her cheek and couldn't help but blush. Both of them. "Come and sit at the Ravenclaw table with me… only this time." Roger pleaded. "Okay." Ginny gave him a small smile and took a seat next to him.

"Can you see her?" Draco asked Blaise from the Slytherin table. "No, she is not at the Gryffindor table. Maybe she is ill. Maybe she is not coming. Maybe she ditched Davies. Or he ditched her. Maybe she has detention. Maybe she is late." Blaise looked at Draco who nodded eagerly. "Or MAYBE, you should both open your eyes, then you'll see that she is sitting at the Ravenclaw table, NEXT to Davies." Pansy said indignantly. "Oh great." Draco moaned. "Why are you both so obsessed with her ANYWAYS? She is nothing but a blood-traitor." Pansy said coolly. "I don't think it's any of your business, Parkinson." Blaise said, returning to his pie. "Oh I'm sure it is. You are both drooling over her as if she was THE sex-bomb! What has gotten into you? You have changed so much! You wouldn't even look at her last year. And now that she is pretty, and well-known and a MODEL, you both seem to be obsessed with her!" Pansy said furiously. "No, that's not true." Blaise said. "Pansy, you are seeing things." Draco added. Pansy snorted impatiently. "God, you both are so immature and stupid. It's obvious that you like her. But does she even like you? Looks as if she's all over Davies." Pansy smirked. Blaise and Draco gaped at her, their mouths open. "Oh, by the way, I think they look cute together, don't worry. Blood traitor and blood traitor. The perfect couple. A Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. It could not be any nastier. You both will find someone WAY better, preferably someone from Slytherin…" Pansy grinned mischievously and got up from her table. "But THEN, I'd rather take Weasley, than HER." Draco whispered to Blaise so that only he could hear him. To Draco's surprise, however, it was Blaise who nodded eagerly. They both knew that she was the beauty of whole Hogwarts. ALTHOUGH she was a Gryffindor.

"Cho, with who are you going to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked in a friendly way. "Harry and I are giving us another chance…" Cho said happily. "Wow, good luck then." Ginny said delightedly. She was happy that she didn't feel anything inside her. But also happy that Harry had finally found someone. Or at least that was what she hoped.

"Let's go Ginny." Roger said after a full breakfast, offering Ginny his arm. Slightly blushing at his gesture, Ginny took his arm and they walked out of the Great Hall together. 'Why did I do this? Why did I ask her out in the first place? I couldn't help it. She is just so pretty, so sweet, so nice… I couldn't help it. I had to ask her out, I had to kiss her. But she is so YOUNG. I'm so stupid. It's almost four years difference. Well three, but almost four. Why did I do that? We probably are not even interested in the same shops. We don't even have the same things to talk about…' Roger thought miserably. 'But you always had something to talk about before.' another little voice in his head said. 'True. But she is just too young – AND Ron's sister. He was already going livid yesterday.' Roger looked at Ginny. His breath got stuck in his throat when he saw how the wind swept through her hair. 'Ginny, why are you doing this? He is not honest with you. He is too old with you. He just wants the ONE thing from you. Plus, you don't like him like that. There is someone else you like. He is too old… Ginny that's terribly wrong. Plus, what are you going to talk about?' Ginny thought miserably. But when she looked up at Roger, at his blue sparkling eyes, his hard chest, his black spiked-up hair – she couldn't resist but smile. Roger looked into her eyes and took her hand. "So, how is it going with quidditch training?" Ginny asked with a mischievous smirk. "Oh" Roger laughed out loud. "We are SO going to kick Gryffindors arse." he smirked. At that moment, Pansy and Millicent were passing by Ginny and Roger who were holding hands. "Aww what a cute couple – Ginny and Roger, don't you think so, Millicent?" Pansy said in a dangerously sweet voice. "Yes, they are… oh Ginny, how did you get this hunk?" Millicent asked, evidently a bit of envy in her voice. Roger and Ginny didn't say anything. They just looked at each other.

"So, where would you like to go first?" Roger asked Ginny. "Hmm, I would love to go to Zonko's and to MagicalNailsEnhancer and afterwards have a drink." Ginny responded. 'Typical. None of the shops I would like to go.' Roger thought darkly. Ginny noticed his face. "So, where would you like to go?" "To the quidditch supply store, to the sweets shop and afterwards have a drink." he said. "Well, I would love to go to the sweets shop as well." Ginny smiled. "And I can cope with going to the quidditch supply store, to be honest, whenever my brothers weren't looking, I took their brooms and flew out into the countryside." Ginny chuckled. Roger looked astounded. "Really? I always thought you were such a nice girl…" he twinkled. At the same time, both Ginny and Roger noticed that actually it wasn't that hard to talk to each other. "Here we are." Roger said holding open the door for Ginny. Ginny was really fond of these gestures. Gratefully she stepped inside the warm, toffee-filled-air shop. "Oh no." she cried out in desperation. "What?" Roger asked. He turned to look in the same direction Ginny did. And they both saw another red-head. "Ron." Ginny moaned. "But why isn't he noticing anything?" Roger wondered. Ginny looked closer. "Oh my god. Roger, of course, he is occupied with other things… he is holding hands with Hermione!" Ginny cried out delightedly. Roger chuckled: "About time too." At that moment, Draco and Blaise stepped inside the sweets shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- JKR does though.

"Oh look, Draco, it's the WONDER-couple, or how Pansy puts it- Davies and Weaslette." Blaise sneered. "Well, yes, isn't it a cute couple?" asked a dangerously sweet voice. Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes. "Pansy, what are you doing here?" Draco asked annoyed. "Oh, we are buying sweets." Pansy said innocently. Impatiently, Blaise clicked his tongue. "Let's go Draco, the fudge flies are on sale!" When Draco and Blaise passed Ginny, they gave her a look of deepest disgust. Ginny returned the look with interest. 'Why are they so mean now? They were really nice yesterday. I don't understand!' Ginny wondered inwardly. But she didn't have time to dwell on that.

"Give me your purchases, Ginny." Roger said. "Why?" Ginny asked him as she handed him her droobles best blowing gum, never-ending-sugar quills and white-caramel-chocolate. "It's my treat." Roger smirked. "Oh no, Roger, you don't have to do that." Ginny protested embarrassed. "Come on, Ginny, it's my treat. Either you let me pay for those 3 sweets or you will never get my hot kisses again!" Roger grinned. Ginny laughed and gave in. "Well, thank you Roger, this is really nice." she kissed him on his mouth.

Draco and Blaise looked over at the different types of chewing gum. "Oh look, there is Daphne Greengrass and her friend Violet." Blaise said fondly, staring at two pretty Slytherin-girls. 'Maybe Pansy is right. Gryffindor and Slytherin have been rivals for centuries. I should maybe really get myself a nice Slytherin-girl.' Draco thought while staring avidly at Daphne. She was pretty. But she held nothing of the grace, the fiery confidence and the beauty of Ginny. 'Stop thinking about the little blood-traitor.' Draco scolded himself. "Where are you girls going next?" Draco heard Blaise ask. "Hmm, maybe to the three broomsticks or to Madame Puddifoots." Daphne said. "But Madame Puddifoots is only for couples." Violet interjected. "Well, then, would you mind, if we joined you there?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Ginny, would do you think, would these false nails suit me?" Roger smirked. "Oh definitely. All the boys would fall for you." Ginny grinned back. Roger laughed out loud: "No thank you." Ginny shook her head and paid for her new nailpolish – a white, glittery, long-lasting nail polish.

"Let's go for a drink." Roger said tentatively. Ginny nodded in agreement. Her feet hurt. After the nail-design shop, they visited Zonko's and the quidditch supply shop. "Let's go to Madame Puddifoots." Roger suggested. "Okay, good idea." Ginny smirked. She knew, Harry hated this café.

"So, Daphne, how are your potion-exams going?" Draco asked the pretty girl in front of him. They were sitting at a two-people-table, one foot away, from Blaise and Violet and to Draco's horror – one foot away from Potter and Cho. Cho's voice was getting louder. She seemed to get upset about something. Draco couldn't blame her. How can somebody not get upset with Potter? The 4 Slytherins looked at their table. "How can you say that?" Cho asked outrageously. Daphne smirked at Draco: "Well put it this way, Cho is not in Ravenclaw for nothing. She FINALLY notices that Potter is way off his rocker." Draco and Blaise agreed.

They continued to watch the "couple" until the door opened again and a draft of icy wind went through the café. Draco's heart missed a beat. It was Ginny, hand in hand with Roger. Ginny gasped as well. "Cold my dear?" Roger asked sweetly. "No, no, it's fine." Ginny answered, tearing away her eyes from Draco. Unfortunately the only table that was left, was two feet away from Potter and Cho; and one foot away from Draco and Daphne. 'Oh Draco didn't have a big problem finding a new date soon.' Ginny thought bitterly. "Two coffees please." Roger ordered. "You do like coffee, don't you?" he asked Ginny who nodded. 'What a jerk? Can't she decide on her own? Wait. I'm thinking about Weasley. I've got a gorgeous Slytherin-girl in front of me.' Draco thought, smiling at Daphne. "So, Draco, are you a Slytherin through and through?" Daphne asked sweetly. "Yes, definitely. My familiy has been in Slytherin for centuries." Draco smirked. "Why?" he added. "Oh, because you've heard about the house-changing for one week? Hasn't Snape told you?" Daphne looked at him incredulously. She was getting on his nerves. You couldn't get a straight or honest answer out of that girl. "Why?" Draco growled impatiently. "You'll find out." Daphne said mysteriously, displaying a nasty grin. 'She doesn't even look pretty anymore with this horrible grin.' Draco thought revolted. Ginny could make thousands of bad faces and would still look wonderful. Draco looked over at Blaise, who was flirting openly with Violet.

Ginny and Roger were chatting animatedly. They didn't notice that they were being watched by Cho and Harry. Roger took Ginny's hand and leaned over to kiss her passionately. "You know, he asked me out. Roger. I turned him down, though…" Cho said to Harry, obviously trying to impress Harry, but he didn't notice. He quickly grabbed the sugar bowl and in his haste the sugar bowl fell from his grip and opened itself. The whole sugar landed on cho's dress. "Harry! My dress!" Cho shrieked, almost crying. The room went quiet. The 4 Slytherins looked openly at them and even Roger and Ginny stopped their kissing and looked over at the drama-couple. Harry looked flustered: "I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. And besides, it is just sugar. You can brush it off with your hand." he said. Cho sprang up, tears of fury and hurt in her eyes. "How could you do that, Harry Potter? It's a Gucci-dress! And I will NOT brush off the sugar with my hand. I hate you. You ruined my dress!" she choked and left. "No, Cho, wait!" Harry called. He desperately left some money on the table and followed her outside. It was deathly quiet. Then Draco and Blaise laughed out loud. After some time Daphne and Violet followed. "Potter DOES mess up everything, right?" Draco cried in mirth, tears of laughter running down his cheeks. Ginny gave him a death-glare. Him and his little "girlfriend." But she and Roger couldn't help laughing as well.

"That was hilarious." Ginny gasped. "It was. Cho is just so special!" Roger grinned. "She will make sure, she is remembered." Ginny grinned.

Ginny and Roger sat together at the Ravenclaw table, listening to Dumbeldore's speech. "I noticed that the 4 houses are drawn apart, more and more. Instead of friendship, enemies are being created. So, I decided to introduce an exchange of houses for 1 week. You will all put on the sorting hat again. AND will be put into the house that is second best for you. But for now, let the feast begin." Dumbledore smiled happily. Ginny looked at Roger, dumbfounded. "What?" Roger looked at Dumbledore as if he lost his mind. He wasn't the only one. Especially the Gryffindors and Slytherins looked furiously.

"Now, let the second sorting begin!" Dumbledore said brightly. "Hermione Granger!" he said and Hermione stepped forwards, trying on the hat. "Ravenclaw." the hat shouted. Smiling brightly, Hermione took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. "Ronald Weasley." "Gryffindor." the hat called out. "Still?" Ginny wondered, looking at Roger who shrugged. It indeed seem, that some people were sorted into the same house where they were before. "Cho Chang." -"Gryffindor." "Draco Malfoy." -"Slytherin." "Vincent Crabbe."- "Hufflepuff." "Gregory Goyle."- "Hufflepuff." "Roger Davies." –" Gryffindor." "Colin Creevey." -"Hufflepuff." "Ernie Mc Millan" – "Ravenclaw." "Pansy Parkinson." – "Slytherin." "Daphne Greengrass." – "Ravenclaw." "Parvati Patil." – "Ravenclaw." "Padma Patil" – "Gryffindor." "Harry Potter." The hall started to whisper excitedly when Harry Potter sat down. Where was the boy who lived put the second time? "Slytherin!" the hat cried out. Everyone gasped. Even Hermione and Ron looked flabbergasted. Ginny's brain was jammed. How could HARRY POTTER, the savior be put into SLYTHERIN? Some people jeered. Some people laughed and most of the people just shook their head disbelievingly. McGonnagal looked at Harry as if he was a ghost. So did Hagrid. Shaking, Harry Potter sat down at the Slytherin table. Ginny focused on the sorting again. Where would she be stuck? Was it again Gryffindor like Ron? Probably. She was a Gryffindor through and through. Her whole family had been put into Gryffindor for ages. She would again be in Gryffindor. A bit boring, actually. But also GREAT. Or wasn't she? "Lavender Brown."- "Ravenclaw." "Blaise Zabini" – "Slytherin." Ginny was amongst the last 10 in line and already getting nervous. "Anthony Goldstein." – "Gryffindor." "Ginny Weasley." She sat down on the stool, shaking a bit when the hat was on her head. '_A_' said a small voice. '_Another Gryffindor. The youngest. The only girl. Your brother and your whole family were put into Gryffindor. For years and centuries. You would be perfect again, in Gryffindor. But to tell you the truth, you are not as much alike as your brothers. You are fiery. You can be cunning and manipulative, Ginny, if you want to achieve your goals. You are a winner. You are a confident and beautiful, girl, Ginny, you will achieve a lot. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness. I guess that will be…_' the hat stopped and shouted the last word out to everyone: "Slytherin!". Ginny blanched. She was in Gryffindor. How come? Has the world turned around? Harry Potter was in Slytherin as well. Harry looked as if he was about to faint. Ginny didn't look that way, but felt that way. She sat down at the Slytherin table. Most of the Slytherins had stayed in Slytherin. Not a lot of new people were in there.

Draco and Blaise were sitting opposite each other, eyeing Ginny and Harry with distaste. Ginny thought she heard the words "Gryffindor." "Slytherin" "Blood traitor." and "Mistake." She looked at Harry who gave her a look of sympathy. "Ginny, we can do it. We can bite through it. It will be tough." Harry smiled at her. Ginny smiled back uncertainly. After a short speech, they were cleared to go to the new common room. The Slytherin-prefect, Montague, showed the new-arrivals the way to the Slytherin common room. Ginny and Harry walked next to each other in silence. "This is the entrance." Montague stopped in front of the Slytherin portrait. "Password is pure-blood." he told them. When they entered, Ginny gasped. The Slytherin common room was beautiful. The walls were covered in silver and green and silver tapestries and a fire was crackling. Comfy, brown armchairs were cluttered around the room and several portraits where on the walls. "Nice, here, isn't it, Harry?" ginny asked. "Well, it could be better." Harry mumbled. "Yes, it could…" Ginny said, examining the staircase, leading to the common room. She just remembered. Pansy was there as well. One of the FEW girls. Would she be sharing with Pansy?

When Ginny entered her room (her stuff had already been brought up), her fears were confirmed. She WAS sharing with Pansy. "Hi Pansy." Ginny croaked. "Hi Ginny. I never thought, YOU would be in Slytherin." she confessed. "Neither did I." Ginny admitted. "So, what is it like, being in Slytherin?" Ginny asked, trying to be nice to Pansy. "It's the best house. You'll find out soon." Pansy said and got up to leave. Ginny let herself fall onto the fourposter bed.

"Daphne, I can't be with you anymore." Draco said harshly to the brown-haired girl in front of him. "Why? Yesterday we had the best night – and now you just dump me like that?" she asked, tears of fury in her eyes. "Yes." Draco said emotionless. "So, you just USED me. For one night. A one-night-stand. Draco, you are the biggest jerk." she hissed. Draco regained composure and his infamous smirk. "You are pathetic, Daphne. You were nothing but a good shag. Now shove off." he drawled. "You are the biggest idiot." Daphne spat. "No, you're wrong. I'm not." Draco spat back. "Well, no one knows yet. But I'll make sure of that. You'll be known as a foul, lying, cheating git – and the whole school will know." Daphne said quietly. She smirked in a fashion that Draco hated so much about her – and she departed. Draco was desperate. Was she really going to ruin his reputation?

Ginny was lying in the Slytherin girl's dorm, when an owl flew by. Ginny smiled and jumped up. Of course, she knew the owl. It was from Lana, the casting director. Ginny quickly opened the window, her breath coming out in short gasps. She was so excited. While Ginny fumbled with the cords that tied the letter to the foot of the owl, the owl waited patiently. Finally, she got her beloved letter and opened it with trembling fingers.

_Hello Ginny,_

_how are you? How is school? I hope well, because I've got some good news for you._

_You will take part in the D&G catwalk show. Including fabulous pictures. The director of D&G is fascinated by you. The first model he asked me about was you. Isn't that great? _

_So, you will have to come to our studio in two days. Saturday at 9:00. You will get the correct clothes and the correct hair and make-up at 5:00 pm. Before that, we will introduce everyone and you will get your clothes and learn to walk. There will be three different walks for you, which means you will be on the catwalk 3 times. The WW show is at 8:00 pm. Please reply, if you cannot participate. Otherwise, please be at the imperial building by 9:00 on Saturday._

_Best regards_

_Lana_

Ginny sat there stunned. She was going to take part in a really big event. Not being able to sleep, she went down into the common room and sat in front of the fire, thinking about everything. She didn't get very far, however. "Congratulations on making Slytheirn." Blaise held out his hand. Ginny shook it. "Yes, it's… unexpected." "Well, but I knew you had some Slytherin blood in you. Otherwise your potions wouldn't be that good." Blaise grinned. "Well… no…" Ginny grinned as well. "What have you got here?" he asked. "Oh… a letter." Ginny blushed deeply. "And?" Blaise quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, it's nothing." Ginny averted her eyes from his handsome face and looked at the door at the common room, which opened that exact moment and Draco strutted in. "Draco!" Blaise called out. "Our new Slytherin has got a secret!" Blaise grinned. "What?" Draco was still lost in thought. "Well Ginny, all the Slytherins share their secrets with each other." Blaise smirked. Draco cottoned on. "Yeah, Ginny, what have you got here?" "Nothing! Leave me alone." Ginny shrieked. "You are in Slytherin now…" Blaise said. Ginny took her letter and tried to run up the stairs. "Accio letter." Draco called out. Ginny let out a cry of fury and the letter soared into Draco's outstretched hands. Blaise had only seen Mrs. Weasley once, but he knew that she was not a woman to cross. When Ginny put her hands on her hips she looked almost like Mrs. Weasley and Blaise almost had to flinch. "Give that back, Malfoy." she yelled. But Draco was already reading the letter. His eyes wide. His face a mixture of envy, wonder, admiration… and something else. "Read that whole shit." he told Blaise. Blaise read the letter as well. "Wow. Congratulations, Ginny." he said, shaking her hand. Ginny relaxed immediately. "Thank you, Blaise. It will be great." Ginny smiled happily. Draco noticed her beautiful smile. It made everyone happy. Draco snorted. "Good night." he spat. "What's the matter with HIM?" Ginny asked Blaise. "I don't know. I seriously don't know…" Blaise said, sitting down next to Ginny.

During that evening, Ginny and Blaise got to know each other well. At 9:00 pm, Blaise went to bed. Ginny, however decided to stay in the common room. She wasn't yet tired. The common room emptied steadily. Ginny suddenly noticed that she was all alone in the common room. She shivered slightly. A bit out of fear… and a bit out of the fact, that the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons – and therefore a bit cold. "Ginny." she suddenly heard a voice and turned her head. "Malfoy." she said unenthusiastically. "You can't sleep?" he asked her. "Ginny shook her head. "Is it because of that letter?" Draco asked. Ginny gasped. Why was he suddenly that thoughtful? "Yes, it came quite as a surprise." Ginny admitted. "No, Ginny." Draco said. Ginny was surprised. "What did you say?" she wondered. "I said, no Ginny, it should not have been a surprise. I knew you would be taken." Draco smiled. Ginny shrugged. Draco took a seat next to her. "Ginny, I knew, you would be taken… just look at yourself… and look at the other girls here at Hogwarts. You outshine them even when you've just woken up." Draco said earnestly. Ginny gasped. She didn't know that Draco could be that… charming. No. Wait. What was she thinking? He was just being nice…

'Why did I just say that to her? Am I completely out of my mind? But is Ginny out of her mind? She is by far the prettiest thing at school and doesn't think, she could be in that stupid fashion show… stupid redhead… but beautiful girl… wait, I'm not thinking that.' Draco scowled. "Congratulations, Ginny." he said genuinely. "Thank you, Draco. I'm already really looking forward to it." she smiled. "Well, then you've had a better day than me, right?" Draco suddenly looked sad. "What happened to you?" Ginny asked sympathetically. Draco sighed again. Without knowing what she did, Ginny put her hand on Draco's shoulder. An electrical wave went through Ginny. Without knowing, Draco felt the same. Ginny felt the urge to pull her hand away, but at the same time, just couldn't. "Tell me, Draco." she said softly. Draco sighed again. "Ginny, you know Daphne, right?" "Yes, your girlfriend?" Ginny asked, not wanting to know the answer. "No, she is not my girlfriend." Draco said. Ginny sighed in relief. Maybe a little too loud. 'Woah, was that a sigh of relief?' Draco asked himself puzzled. 'Could that be…? No, don't fool yourself, Draco' Draco thought furiously. Ginny was extremely embarrassed. Had Draco heard? "Well…" Draco continued as if nothing had happened. "She wants to destroy my life. She wants me to lose my popularity. Ginny, I need your help." Draco said, looking at Ginny. Ginny looked back at him. He seemed sincere. He seemed in need. He seemed to need HER.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- JKR does though.

"Draco, YOU need help?" Ginny smiled a bit embarrassed. The Prince of Slytherin? Draco nodded. "Ginny, she wants to tell everyone that I just used her…" Draco drifted off. "Well, Draco, DID you just use her?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, to be honest, yes, Ginny, I did. I never wanted her. I mean, look at her, she is pretty, but she is a pain in the ass, she has a nasty smile and a nasty character. And she is evil. And she is a liar." Draco said looking at Ginny. His heart softened. That creature – angel like – sat before him, smiling innocently. "What can I do?" he asked her a bit helplessly. "I know what you shouldn't do." "And that would be?" "Don't deny it. Whatever she says." Ginny said while Draco gaped at her. "No, this is not gonna work." "Believe me, Draco, I have six brothers." Ginny smirked. "And what should I do?" Draco asked, gazing into her beautiful warm eyes. "Just tell everyone that you DID just use her, because she was a good shag or something like that and that you would recommend her to everyone…" Ginny grinned mischievously. "Or better, tell everyone how boring she is." Draco interjected. "Even better." Ginny smirked. Draco got up slowly. "Ginny, I now fully understand why the sorting hat put you into Slytherin." Draco gave her the thumbs up. "Why?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer. "No real Gryffindor would have helped me look for a plan to make someone's life miserable." Draco laughed.

"Really?" Ginny was sitting at the Slytherin table with Harry talking about Cho. "Yes, I'm really disappointed." Harry confessed. "Harry, if you had ruined my dress, I would not even look at you anymore." Ginny chuckled. "Okay. Stop that. So how is it with you and Roger. Do you notice that he is as far away as possible from Ron at the Gryffindor table?" Harry pointed at two lone figures sitting at opposite seats. Ginny had to stifle a giggle. "But isn't it a bit strange, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin dating?" Harry asked nonchalantly. Ginny went beetred. "What do you mean?" she asked quickly. "Ginny, relax, I was just joking. Roger is from Ravenclaw. And you are actually from Gryffindor. And that is perfectly fine." Harry laughed. Ginny helped herself to more tea. "Harry, you know if you would just talk to Cho…" Ginny began but Harry cut her off. "No. Don't tell me. But listen to that idiot." he said bitterly. "I cannot recommend her. Only if you need to sleep early." Draco said loudly. Montague, Flint and Blaise laughed loudly at his comment. "She is in Ravenclaw anyway. She is not a real Slytherin. What would you do with her?" Montague spat. Ginny's heart suddenly dropped. She didn't know why. "Oh look Draco, you are in luck. She is coming over." Blaise said. Daphne was indeed getting up. "Oh, now I'm really scared." Draco said jokingly. Blaise, Montague and Flint laughed evilly. "Malfoy, you are such an ass. I hate you." Daphne hissed. She left the hall. Ginny had a feeling that this would not be finished yet.

Arithmancy. Ginny was sitting on her chair, doodling on a piece of parchment while Professor Vector droned on and on. She looked at her watch. 'Let it be nearly time. I'm hungry.' she thought and groaned when she noticed she still had half an hour to endure. "Ginny." Luna whispered next to her. "What?" Ginny whispered back. "Harry asked me out." Luna said bluntly. Ginny opened her mouth – and closed it again. "When?" "Just before that class." Luna said happily. "Well, that's great then." Ginny said, not looking Luna in her eyes. She knew that Harry just did that to make Cho jealous. Or to help him over his loss of Cho. Ginny shook her head. Or to help him over his loss of her, Ginny. Luna was staring into space again and Ginny decided to do the same. She had some serious thinking to do.

But she didn't get very far. "Class, don't forget homework. Pages 110-112 the exercises." Vector said. Ginny opened her book and looked at the exercises. Her stomach turned over. How could she solve them?

Her answer stood in front of the Arithmancy classroom waiting. "Roger!" Ginny squealed throwing herself into Roger's arms. "I missed you." Roger said, kissing her passionately. "I missed you too." Ginny said, however, not believing her fully. "Hey, I wanted to congratulate you for your modelling for D&G. Let me take you to Hogsmeade." Roger said, holding Ginny's hand. "Well, Roger, thank you, I would love to, but Vector gave us so much homework." Ginny said sadly. "No problem. I can help you with arithmancy. That's the least problem." Roger said grinning. Ginny's eyes lit up. "You could do that?" she asked hopefully. Roger's eyes twinkled as he bent down to her and said: "There must be an advantage somehow, when you have an older boyfriend."

Ginny was surprised. Roger was really good at arithmancy. Her homework was finished in not even an hour. "Thank you Roger." she smiled happily. "No problem. Ginny, let's go to the Gryffindor dorm. I get to use the prefect's room since both prefects had to transfer to Hufflepuff." Roger grinned. "Ok." Ginny said and got up. They walked out of the library when they noticed Daphne being surrounded by three Hufflepuffs. "I need your help." she smirked. "Oh, have you already sunk so low. Asking Hufflepuffs for help." they heard Malfoy's drawl. The three boys looked around at Draco and one by one they left the scene. Ginny and Roger heard one boy mutter: "No, I will not mess with Malfoy." Roger took Ginny's hand and they almost ran to Gryffindor tower, laughing their heads off.

… Hot night: Ginny and Roger (will not go into details)…

The next day, Ginny didn't want to get up. She was tired and needed to go back to sleep. "Lemme sleep Roger." she said groggily. "No you need to get up." Roger said sleepily. He thought back at the night. He and Ginny had had a great time although she was so young. But Roger soon learned that although their age difference was pretty big he DID have fun with her. A LOT OF fun, actually.

Ginny still had to sit at the Slytherin table though. Harry eyed her curiously. "You were not in the Slytherin common room yesterday. I looked everywhere for you." "I'm sorry, I slept with Roger… I mean, I slept in Roger's room." Ginny blushed deepest scarlet. Harry laughed. "Don't think I'm an innocent little boy. I'm a year older than you anyway." Harry laughed even louder. "Shut up, Harry." Ginny said furiously. "Oh what did Hermione and Ron say that you were in Slytherin?" Ginny asked him. "Ron was furious. Hermione had told me that she didn't have a problem with it." Harry explained shrugging. Ginny looked over at the Gryffindor table. Ron was sitting with Ernie Mc Millan talking about the weather by the looks of his gestures. Ginny snorted. She knew that Ron sucked at small talk.

Blaise and Ginny were again working on their potion and Snape seemed obviously pleased that Ginny had made it into Slytherin as well. Much to Harry's and Draco's displeasure he called them the "Dream-Potions-Couple". The lesson was over far too soon and Ginny corked their potion and went up to the desk to Snape. "Miss Weasley, I am pleased that you made it into Slytherin." He winked at her. Ginny looked at him, her mouth open. Did Snape just WINK at her? She abruptly closed her mouth and turned on her heel. She looked Draco into his eyes intently when they passed each other in the hallway. She could have sworn that she had received the flicker of a smile.

Dumbledore was sitting in his study the tips of his fingers together. His plan did not go as planned. There has to be made a change. He had to try out something else. If this would not work, then they would be lost.

"Every house will be together in the common room tonight, playing party games to get to know each other better." Dumbledore announced a startled school. "Is the old codger now completely out of his mind?" Ginny heard Draco say sharply. She rolled her eyes. She thought Dumbledore's idea fabulous.

_Firewhiskey, Butterbeer, Sweets and Crisps – nothing was missing – not even good music. They were sitting in a circle (all the students who were in 4__th__ year and older) and playing wizard's Truth or Dare, which is a mixture of the Muggle spin the bottle and truth and dare. It was of course an advantage that Snape had provided them with Veritaserum. "Dare." Pansy screeched. "Well then, I dare you to kiss Potter." Draco grinned nastily. Pansy shot him a death glare and Harry mirrored her look. But nevertheless, Pansy leant over to Harry and kissed him quickly onto the lips. "Well that was nothing, Pansy, you can do better, can't you?" Blaise asked smirking but Pansy stuck out her tongue and turned the bottle which immediately fell upon Blaise. Blaise groaned. "Truth." he spat angrily. Pansy thought for a moment. "Which of the Slytherin- boys would you most like to kiss?" Pansy smirked. "Draco." Blaise said without thinking. "What? Are you gay?" Draco asked angrily. "Just one question." Harry spat. "No, I'm not gay, but if I had to kiss one of the Slytherin boys, I would choose you." Blaise said before he could stop himself. It seemed that the veritaserum had its effect on him. The next time the bottle landed on Montague and he chose "dare". "Strip for us, please. But only down to your boxers." Blaise grinned. Montague got up and changed the song to "baby boy". He stripped almost professionally Ginny had to admit. She also had to agree with Pansy that he had a good body – and a great chest. While Pansy, Ginny, and two other Slytherin girls stared at his stomach, Blaise shot the girls a death glare. The game wore on and on. Not even once, it was Ginny's turn. The bottle either landed on her left or right person or somewhere completely different. Ginny decided she would go to bed at 11:00 pm. She had to get up early the next day for her catwalk. And of course had to look fab. 9 hours sleep would be necessary. It was 10:50 when it was finally Ginny's turn. "Dare." Ginny chose. "Hmmm, Kiss Draco Malfoy. But for 20 seconds." Flint smirked mischievously. Ginny blushed furiously. Draco seemed to notice, because he smirked his trademark smirk. Draco scooted over to Ginny and pulled her closer. Ginny felt the heat from his body. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes – almost made of ice. His skin was pale and perfect. His teeth were white and his lips slightly open. He pulled her closer. Ginny almost touched his chest and noticed – it was hard. Probably like Montague's. Ginny's knees went weak. Draco looked into the angel's eyes and almost melted. He had dreamed to kiss her for several weeks now and here she was – although it was just a dare – to kiss her. To hold her. To never let her go. But that wasn't him. He was Draco Malfoy. He used girls for his pleasure. But it was different this time. With Ginny. He burned to know the touch of her lips. He burned to kiss her, to hold her… although he would never admit that. Ginny trembled slightly and her heartbeat quickened when their faces slowly inched closer. She had dreamed of his kisses. She wanted him to kiss her, to hold her, to feel her. This was just a dare, Ginny reminded herself. But she was happy and excited nevertheless. She had longed for that kiss for ages. His face was now so close that she almost melted down and she was glad that he was holding her because otherwise she probably would have broken down. He kissed her. Softly, passionately, full of lust, but also full of love. Ginny felt herself melting in his arms, responding to the kiss and pressing herself slightly towards Draco's body. Draco pulled her even closer and kissed her deeper. 'I never want this kiss to end.' Draco thought. 'This is the best kiss I've ever had.' Ginny thought happily. The kiss was just getting hotter, more intensive, passionate, full of everything you could imagine – years of hatred, years of attraction, years of lust, years of aggression, - and weeks of… love? When Pansy suddenly stopped by saying: "The time is up!" Draco and Ginny reluctantly let go of each other but continued to gaze into each other's eyes. "Ginny, your turn." Pansy poked Ginny with her khajal. Ginny turned the bottle and it stopped on – Harry. Ginny smirked mischievously. "Kiss Pansy. For 20 seconds." Draco, Flint and Ginny laughed loudly when Pansy pulled a disgusted face. "I'm not kissing that pug-faced bitch." Harry said angrily getting up. "Potter, you are such a whiner! Such a loser! Such a party-crasher!" Blaise was furious. Ginny used the time of the commotion to disappear into her room. she pulled the curtains of her bed shut and cast a silencing charm in order not to be disturbed by Pansy. She indeed fell asleep straight away, though this dream repeated itself over and over again. It was Draco Malfoy. He was kissing her passionately. He was making her knees tremble…_

_Ginny awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned. She was just awoken by a dream with Draco and her riding a broomstick in the countryside. Sighing again, she got up. She was irritated. Not because she was tired, but because she was thinking so much about Draco. And that disturbed her. She shouldn't be doing that. She should concentrate on her exciting day today…_

Ginny was waiting at the gate of Hogwarts. The magical van of her model agency was about to pick her up. She was already so excited. Not only would she miss a day of school, she would also take part in the most exciting catwalk show. Yawning, she saw a small black van arrive. An older gentlemen went outside to shake Ginny's hand. "I'm Mr. Ivanov, please call me Sergey." he said and shook Ginny's hand. "My name is Ginny Weasley." Ginny smiled. She climbed into the van and off they went, Mr. Ivanov telling her about the show.

When they arrived at the studio, Ginny gasped. Around 17 models were sitting on red plush couches, sipping on their water, looking bored. They seemed to be a bit older than her and eyed her with distaste. "Oh Miss Weasley, you've arrived as well. Everyone is here." a female voice called and Ginny startled, looked around. A tall, slim woman of around 30 strode towards her, holding out her hand. "My name is Ananin. I will be the supervisor." Ginny smiled and said: "Nice to meet you." Ananin gestured Ginny to sit down as well. Ginny took a seat on a red plush sofa next to another model with red long hair, and took a magazine. Most of the models still stared at her, but no one said anything. Not even the male models who were staring avidly at Ginny. Ginny decided to ignore their relentless staring when she was interrupted by a loud voice. "Now, my name is Mandy and this is Jenny. We will be your make-up-artists." Two plump but friendly looking women stood in front of the group and announced that they would first learn their steps, then they would get the clothes and then their hair and make-up done. They would be on stage at 8:30 pm. 'Great. A whole day waiting.' Ginny thought. But she was very mistaken.

They were divided into three groups, always six people together. Ginny found out that she was put together with a pretty brunette, with short brown hair and a girl with long curly black hair and stunningly blue eyes. The three male models all had a well-built body, one of them was blonde, the other two had dark brown hair. Ginny smiled at all of them. To her surprise, nobody smiled back but instead looked coldly at her. The choreographer ushered them inside a hall with a fake catwalk. "My name is Danny – I will be your choreographer for today and help you practice the steps." he said cheerfully, shaking everybody's hand. They sat down on hard chairs made of wood and listened to his speech. Ginny was relieved that at least some people were normal. She was by far the youngest. "The first set, you will be presenting, is beachwear of D&G." he said. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "The second will be business wear." The models looked at each other with a blank expression and Ginny was confused. "And the third one will be ball gowns. The third walk will take place with all the other models." Danny told them. Ginny was listening attentively. It was going to be a long day. An INTERESTING day.

"Now, it's time to practise your steps. Let's get started with beachwear. Ralph, you will go first, with Ginny two steps on the right hand side behind you." Danny told them and showed everyone their starting position. They first practised their steps to the beachwear catwalk to "yeah" by usher which Ginny liked very much since she wasn't used to Muggle music. She liked walking on the catwalk and presenting herself. Furthermore she was very good at it – at least Danny praised everyone including her. "You're gonna be the best group. I know why I chose you." he said cheerfully, giving his thumbs up. At least, three models were smiling a bit. Ginny was getting a bit furious. Danny was so nice and they acted as if they owned the world. After that walk they practised the steps for the businesswalk, which were quite easy – they just had to walk down the aisle three times in just a normal way, all the men carrying a briefcase and all the ladies a folder. In the middle of the walk, Ginny had to stop and hand her folder over to Ralph, which was supposed to be part of the walk to make it more interesting. It was Ginny's first time that she listened to "call on me" by eric prydz. She had to admit that she preferred Muggle music by far. After some time they had a break and Ginny noticed that all the models refilled their water bottle. Chuckling to herself, she also filled a bottle with water and drank thirstily. Unfortunately she noticed that she had become hungry and instead filled her stomach with water. Shaking her head, the choreographer showed them the steps for the last walk with the ballgowns. When they tried out the steps with music, for a second all the models seemed to freeze – "Wiener Blut" by Johann Strauß was being played. "Do you want to kid us?" one of the man asked sneering. 'Wow, he sounds far worse than Draco.' Ginny thought to herself. "No, young man, this is for ballgowns and you will better hold your tongue and continue." Danny said and Ginny felt a stab of sympathy for him. The model sneered again and positioned himself on the catwalk. Unfortunately Ginny found out that after the ladies had to be led onto the catwalk by one man – and her man turned out to be – that sneering idiot. He was actually very good-looking but his conceited sneering was infuriating Ginny more than anyone could imagine.  
They practised until 3:00 and Ginny was already getting VERY hungry. "You are allowed to go to lunch now. Be back at 4:00." Danny said, rolling his eyes at Ginny who weakly smiled back at him.

Draco, meanwhile was sitting in afternoon Transfiguration class. He was bored and his thoughts drifted off to ginny. 'What is she doing? Does she like the catwalk? Is she having fun? Are there a lot of handsome male models?' That thought infuriated Draco more than he thought it would. It made him jealous. Why should he be jealous of a little red-headed Weasley? Of a blood-traitor nevertheless? Draco shook his head. He should be paying attention to Mc Gonnagal…

When Ginny reached the dining hall, she noticed that a huge salad bar was displayed with various types of fresh salad. She however also saw that nothing else was being served. Well, yes, except 0,5 fat yoghurts. Sighing, Ginny took a tray and filled her plate with every type of salad she liked. She tried out everything except the onions and the olives. She sat down at the table. The other models were eating slowly and shooting each other silent glances. The blonde boy who seemed to be about Ginny's age, took a seat opposite her. "So, is this your first time on a catwalk?" he asked her smiling. "Yes, it is. I've done a couple of photoshoots. But not a real catwalk. Especially not this important. What about you?" Ginny asked him. "My third. It gets boring after a while. Which school do you go to?" he asked her. "Oh, Hogwarts… it… it's a school… in… in the U.S.A." Ginny invented, noticing too late that the place was all-Muggles only. The boy laughed quietly. "I know where Hogwarts is. I almost attended Hogwarts, which is by the way in BRITAIN, my mother sent me to Durmstrang instead." he said. Ginny blushed. "Oh, I know some people from Durmstrang. Triwizard Tournament – two years ago." Ginny explained. "Yes, of course. I was still too young, regrettably. What's your name, anyway?" he asked. "Oh Ginny. And you are -?" "Oh, my name is Maxim. Maxim Karkaroff!" he held out his hand. Ginny looked at him and gasped. "Are you the - ?" "Headmaster's son? Yes." he smiled at her. Ginny noticed that he seemed so much UNLIKE Karkaroff it was striking. "Uhm, he is your father?" she asked tentatively. "Well Ginny, I'm not sure how to tell you – well, he is my stepfather." the boy said bitterly and Ginny decided not to press the manner further. The conceited man who was going to be leading Ginny on the catwalk for the ballgown presentation (Ginny HAD to admit that he was a good dancer!) took a seat next to her. Ginny inwardly groaned. "So, that's gonna be fun, right?" he said, and Ginny noticed that his voice had lost the icy conceited touch. "Yes, but also very demanding." Ginny answered, looking at him. She noticed that he was giving her a nice sincere smile and wondered inwardly why he changed this much. She looked him straight in the face. Brown hair, spiked up, blue eyes, perfect white teeth, tall, a perfect body, tanned and a beautiful smile. 'But he doesn't have Draco's smile, Draco's eyes or Draco's hair… Wait, what am I thinking? Am I completely delusional? This model is gorgeous and I'm comparing him to MALFOY. Am I completely out of my mind?' Ginny thought and shook her head. "By the way, you are a pretty good dancer, Ginny. We will rock the walk, believe me." the man (Richie) said winking at her. "Yes, we will. You are a pretty good dancer, yourself, Richie. Did you take dancing classes when you were younger?" Ginny asked him. "Why oh yes, Thank you, Ginny. I took dancing classes for 6 years…" he told her and Ginny smiled. "Now I understand. What can you dance exactly?" she was beginning to really like this guy. He seemed nice enough (and not conceited at all) to her.

After some small talk, Danny walked into the room. "Now one last round of practising again." he smiled and the 6 models gathered in the practise-hall. Everything went smoothly – especially the ballgown-walk, which was more of a dance. Ginny loved dancing, she had never had a partner who was good at dancing, Michael, Dean and Harry were disastrous. 'I wonder if Draco is good at dancing… no stop that Ginny. Richie is not only gorgeous, he is the best dancer, you could dream of.' Ginny scolded herself. "It's time for hair and make-up. Have fun." Danny smiled and Ginny was one of the few who gave him an honest smile.

Ginny's hair was straightened and a shining hair spray and even a bit golden glitter spray was put into her hair. Ginny looked into the mirror and gasped. It was beautiful. A sheet of red, straight, shining, golden glittering hair was hanging down to her waist. Richie's hair was being messed up on purpose. Ginny had to admit she loved it. Make-up was not easier. A lot of make-up, concealer, powder and rouge made Ginny's skin perfect. Greyish-silver eyeshadow, brown eyebrow-pencil, black khajal, and several layers of black mascara made Ginny's warm brown eyes stand out. A shade of pale pink lipstick and Ginny almost didn't recognize herself anymore…

It was 20:30 sharp. Ginny took a small intake of breath. It was their turn. She remembered: Shoulders back, breast out, stomach in – and make yourself a bit taller… They would do the beachwalk to "yeah". Ginny was wearing a long green tight skirt, and a green bathing suit bra. Her hair was open and sunglasses were pushed onto her head. Richie was wearing a bandana, shorts and carrying a towel over his shoulder. Maxim was wearing jeans-shorts, a t-shirt and sunglasses. The model with the long brown hair (her name was Maya) was wearing a short jeans skirt, an open jeans jacket and a baseball cap. Ralph and the other model Jenny were wearing white-in-white. The music started and Ginny's heart beat. She stepped outside with Ralph and noticed hundreds of people staring at her. But she loved the feeling and suddenly remembered all the steps again. The walk went smoothly and when they were behind the curtain again, they ALL smiled at each other. Now it was another group's turn and Ginny and the others from her group had to hurry to change clothes. For the business look, Ginny's hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail. She was wearing a black skirt, black boots, a white short blouse and a black blazer. She looked much older. She could have been 20. The second walk went just as smoothly as the first one.

When they returned back behind the curtain, the stylists ushered them out pushed everyone onto a hair. Ginny's hair was pulled up high ball hairstyle, some strands hanging loosely down her head, framing her face beautifully. She was wearing a gorgeous ballgown – a white, golden dress, which would probably cost a fortune. Furthermore she was wearing a golden choker and white gloves. Ginny looked into the mirror – and had to admit – she looked beautiful. Then it was already time and Ginny and the others were waiting behind the curtain, shivering with anticipation. The music was being played and some people already stepped outside onto the catwalk. Smiling, Richie offered Ginny his arm as it was instructed and escorted her outside onto the catwalk. Ginny felt elated. She felt happy. She felt loved. She felt beautiful. And she was truly not thinking about Draco. Everything went smoothly. When the song ended, Richie and Ginny were backstage, hugging each other happily. "It was great." Ginny smiled. "It was. I had a great partner." Richie smiled as well. "Ginny, what would you say to a drink?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- JKR does though.

…

_Ginny felt elated. She felt happy. She felt loved. She felt beautiful. And she was truly not thinking about Draco. Everything went smoothly. When the song ended, Richie and Ginny were backstage, hugging each other happily. "It was great." Ginny smiled. "It was. I had a great partner." Richie smiled as well. "Ginny, what would you say to a drink?" _

…

"Uh…" Ginny looked uncertainly at Mr. Ivanov. He would be taking her back to Hogwarts. "I mean, here of course. Since we are models, we are allowed in the vip-area and get some drinks." Richie smiled, putting his arm around her. Ginny let herself being steered into the beautiful, elegant vip-area and gasped. Plush couches, huge chandeliers, candles, flowers and waiters in black and white who were holding out glasses of champagne. Smiling Ginny took as glass and clinked glasses with Richie. "So, did you have fun?" he asked her. "Yes, a lot. What about you?" she asked him. "Well, I mean, it's my everyday job, so it's not THAT fascinating anymore. You are very pretty – you could work as a model for your living as well." Richie smiled again. "Well, thank you. The thing is that I'm not that keen on eating salad only all day. For example, I'm pretty hungry right now." Ginny said, eyeing the caviar-pies hungrily. "Go on, take some. The show is finished. You can eat as much as you want to." Richie gave her an encouraging smile and they walked over to the waiters who were serving appetizers. Ginny happily grabbed caviar-pies, salmon-tartelettes, egg-salad, langouste-crackers and 3 little mousse au chocolat cakes. "Oh, I didn't know you were starving." Richie joked, only taking 2 langouste-crackers. "You know Ginny, when you are a professional model, you always have to look after your body. You are usually on a diet permanently and do lots of sports – 4 times a week for one hour. You should only drink a little bit alcohol, you should not smoke and lead a healthy life. You cannot go out very often, because you need your sleep. You should be prepared to wash your hair every day, to keep your skin healthy and clean. Ginny, and the hardest thing is that there are these rather exhausting castings. If you are taken, it's great, you are happy – if you are not taken – your life goes downwards. Because it's not an ability they don't want – it's YOU they don't want. And that hurts. That can bring you down. If you are not stabile enough, the model business is wrong for you. If you are very emotional, and if you take everything personally – I would advise you to do something different. Ginny, I can see that you are very pretty and a great person, a great personality and ambition – but I just cannot see the typical ambitious, tough person in you. Ginny, you are young, you are soft and caring – Ginny, I'm sorry if I disappoint you, but you would NOT do well in the model world. And I'm not saying that you are not pretty – because you are not pretty, you are beautiful and wonderful – but you are too nice…" Richie said in an honest way. And as much as Ginny was disappointed, she believed every word and silently agreed with him.

"It was a great day, thank you Mr. Ivanov." Ginny said when Mr. Ivanov had taken her back to Hogwarts. "No problem. We will transfer the money to your wizard's account as soon as we've got the muggle money and then we will have to change it into wizard's money, so it might take some time. You were great, Ginny. You did not disappoint us – I'm delighted that you joined us." Mr. Ivanov smiled. "I don't understand exactly." Ginny eyed Mr. Ivanov excitedly. "Oh, you are in our file. We had a lot of pictures taken today and Lana sent us pictures of former shoots. You will get your setcard and we will represent you." Mr. Ivanov smiled. "I'm at the Cinderalla-models now?" Ginny gasped. "Yes, you are – welcome, Ginny. Oh and we will represent you and try to get you good walks or shoots – Ginny, I'm confident in you. You can do that! You know how to use your elbows." Mr. Ivanov said. It was the opposite of what Richie had told her and for some reason, she had to agree with Richie more than with Mr. Ivanov.

Ginny awoke the next morning pretty late. Her hair was still as beautiful – a long, sleek, golden, red, glittering sheet of hair falling down to her waist. She put on some make-up, put on white jeans and a glittering golden top. It was her second last day in the Slytherin tower. She walked outside to at least get a bit of breakfast. When she arrived at the Slytherin table, the hall was almost empty and every student was in class already. Hastily, Ginny grabbed a muffin and quickly walked to potions class. "Oh Miss Weasley, you are late." Snape spat when Ginny quietly settled herself next to Blaise who had already started with the potion. "Ginny, you are finally here…" he said but stopped when he saw her. 'Wow she is pretty. Her hair looks fab, I wonder where she got the golden hairspray, my hair would look good with golden glitter as well. I have to ask her where she got it…' Blaise thought, but the same moment as this thrilling thought occurred, Snape crossed his plans. "Miss Weasley and Mister Blaise get on with your potion. No talking."

Draco stared at Ginny with his mouth open. Her hair looked beautiful. Her smile was awesome. Her teeth were white and even. Her lips were pure passion. He could not stop staring at her. He wondered how the modelling-show went. But he couldn't ask her. She was just a blood traitor… but he had kissed her… and the kiss was wonderful…

Ginny laughed with Blaise and Harry felt jealousy rising in his chest. He wanted to walk over to Ginny, hit Blaise and kiss Ginny senseless… but he couldn't do that well. He was with Luna now – and Ginny was with Roger. Harry looked desperately at Hermione since his potion (he was paired up with Violet this time) was going terribly wrong. Hermione, who was paired up with Neville and mastering most of her potion alone, was stirring fervently, adding different ingredients and looking around haughtily. When she saw Ginny and Blaise laughing together, her expression became unreadable.

It was lunchtime and Ginny was sitting at the Slytherin table alone, looking at her salad instead of eating it. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, having an argument with Ron. Pansy had to go to the Slytherin dorm to get her other books for the afternoon, Blaise was in the boy's dorm since he was desperate to redo his hairstyle which was Ginny's fault. She had told him about the hairspray (or actually she had lent him her hairspray) which gives someone's hair a bit of a golden glittery touch and Blaise had been keen to try that out. Draco, however, was sitting at the other end of the table, talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle. Here and there he shot Ginny a glance but didn't acknowledge her presence more than that. Ginny decided that she wasn't hungry anymore, but before she got up, a cheerful voice in the shape of Roger sat down opposite her. "Ginny, dear, how was your catwalk for D&G?" he asked loudly. Loudly. A bit too loudly. Every Slytherin in the vicinity turned his/her head and stared at Ginny. "Shush Roger. I don't want everyone to know." Ginny hissed. "Well, I'm sorry. So how was it?" he asked kindly, patting her hand. "It was great. If you would like to I could show you all the pictures…" Ginny said, slowly getting up. "Oh, I would love to see them. I didn't know that pictures were taken as well…" Roger said curiously. "Oh, they needed pictures – because Cinderella-models wanted me in their file…" Ginny trailed off. "Cinderella-models? THE agency? Ginny, that's fab. Congrats." Roger said, kissing Ginny briefly on her mouth. Draco turned away, he couldn't watch the scene any longer. Ginny was becoming a well-known model, having success everywhere. Roger, THE quidditch captain, every girl, (even Pansy, who never even thought about Non-Slytherins), dreamed of, was her boyfriend. She was intelligent, best in potions, pretty, nice and friendly. He, Draco Malfoy, would never get her… But he had always liked challenges and he had always been quite good at them… At the thought of that, Draco smirked.

Roger and Ginny were sitting in the library, looking at the pictures of the show. "Wow, Ginny, this picture is beautiful. What was that?" "That was our walk for the ballgowns. It was more of a dance. But the dress is gorgeous. Don't you think so?" Ginny asked Roger. "Yes, it's fabulous. You look like a princess." Roger said, patting her hand. They heard a snort behind them and Ginny and Roger turned around. "Wow, like a PRINCESS! Yes, definitely. What kind of princesses are you used to? They usually have a bit more money and a different family background…" Draco spat. "Hold your trap, Malfoy-ferret." Roger said angrily. "I don't think so." Malfoy smirked. "She is beautiful, she is graceful, she is nice, she is intelligent, she is kind and a great person. Which means, she is the opposite of you!" Roger smirked as well. "Oh, how nice, I never expected that of a Ravenclaw." Draco smirked even wider. "You can't imagine…" Roger spat, getting up. "Defending your little princess or what?" Draco asked snorting. "If it is necessary, then – yes." Roger said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "How… sick, the two of you! You could be her father… almost… couldn't you get any girls your own age?" Draco said still smirking his trademark smirk. "Well, I could, but I don't want to. I want Ginny." Roger said, his voice a bit kinder. He smiled at Ginny who did not smile back. How dare Draco say that! "Well, I know that's all you want. Looks and Fame – and you are happy. Roger, you are a shallow-headed, narrow-minded Ravenclaw-idiot." Draco spat. "You are an evil, ugly and manipulating Slytherin-git. Don't you dare insult Ginny again." Roger said, now standing only 1 cm apart from Draco's face. "Oh, yes, don't worry, do you seriously think I am interested in your little redhead? I just wanted to give her THAT." Draco laughed humourlessly and stalked away. He had handed her a brown envelope. Ginny shrugged and eagerly opened it. "Oh, look, Roger, it's my setcard." Ginny smiled. All her anger with Draco were forgotten. The photos looked fab and professional. "Ginny, you are beautiful. The pictures are great – I know you will get a lot of photo shoots and catwalks." Roger looked open-mouthed at his pretty girlfriend. 'Ginny really is the best girlfriend one could ever imagine. She is not too young, - well maybe a bit, but still, she will get older and be even more prettier. Oh, I really want to take her to my room.' Roger thought looking hungrily at Ginny. Ginny looked at him and noticed his look. "Oh, I know what you want!" she said smiling, putting the pictures and her setcard into her bag. Smiling, Roger kissed her passionately, took her bag and her hand and went with her to the Gryffindor prefect's room.

Ginny's trunk was packed. It was her last night at the Slytherin house and tomorrow she was in Gryffindor again. She was sitting by the fire, reading a book (for pleasure). "Oh, Ginny, I was looking for you." a familiar voice said. "Oh, Blaise, hi." Ginny grinned. "I wanted to say thank you for the recommendation. The hairspray is wonderful." Blaise smiled. "No problem. You can keep the rest. I've got a new bottle." Ginny waved her hand. "Oh, thank you so much. By the way, how was the modelling?" Blaise asked her. "I can tell you or show you the pictures." Ginny grinned. "Okay. Why don't you do both?" Blaise said, sitting down next to her on the couch. Ginny shrugged and pulled out her book with the pictures as well as her setcard. Blaise was fascinated. "I can't believe that's you. I wish, I had the possibility to model. What do you think do I have to do to get in?" he asked Ginny. "Look…" Ginny scribbled down a number and handed it go Blaise. "You can call WWW-models. Try it out. They might take you." she smiled encouragingly. "Oh. A model convention. What is the topic?" Draco said lazily positioning himself in an armchair. "None of your business, Malfoy." Ginny hissed furiously. "Draco, she is showing me her setcard and her pictures from the catwalk. They are great!" Blaise said enthusiastically, not seeing Ginny's angry face. "Oh really?" Draco said uninterestedly, peering at her setcard. But then his eyes grew wide. He couldn't suppress being impressed. "Wow, Weasley, these pictures – wow, I mean, they are – wow." Draco looked up at her but Ginny stared icily at him, not saying anything. Draco looked through her pictures, and he knew that he would not be able to think about anything else tonight. "Ginny, I'm sorry. Davies was right. These pictures are pretty – and you DO look like a princess. Really, I AM sorry." Draco said, holding out his hand. Ginny didn't take it. "Give me back my things, Malfoy." she spat, collecting her setcard and her book with pictures. She turned on her heel and when she reached the staircase to the girl's dormitories, she called out: "Good night, Blaise." Blaise chuckled and called out: "Good night, Ginny." Ginny vanished and Blaise was about to get up and take a shower when he was stopped by Draco. "What is it Draco?" "Blaise, you have always been my friend, right?" "Yes I have. Why? Are you asking a favour again?" Blaise uncertainly ruffled his hair which had a slight golden touch. "Yes, actually I am." Draco sat down on the armchair again, gesturing Blaise to sit down as well. Draco knew that Blaise could not keep secrets that well, that he was not good at matchmaking, and that he was bad at helping with girls. But he was Ginny's friend. And Draco wanted to risk it.

Ginny mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten her pencilcase down in the Slytherin common room. Sighing, she got up to walk down again. Halfway down, she stopped, because she heard two voices. Blaise and Draco talking. She was curious, wanted to know what they were talking about. She couldn't help still thinking about Draco. Yes, he was a jerk. But what could she do? He had apologized… Shivering slightly, Ginny settled herself behind a cupboard halfway up the stairs so that no one could see her.

"I need your help, Blaise." Draco said almost pleadingly. "Shoot away." Blaise said generously. "There is this girl. I really like her…" Draco began but was cut off by Blaise. "I know who you are talking about." Blaise chuckled. The words cut through Ginny like an icy knife, but she couldn't move. "Yes, it's HER." Draco said casually. "Yes, and?" Blaise asked. "Well, you know she has a boyfriend. Furthermore, she is so popular and pretty. And she is in Gryffindor. And she does not like me." Draco said. Ginny raised an eyebrow. Draco had a crush from someone in GRYFFINDOR? That couldn't be. He hated them. Listening intently, Ginny heard Blaise sigh: "She IS beautiful. But, Draco, she would never take you. Do keep in mind, that your chance is very slim." Blaise counted on his fingers: "1. She is too beautiful – you remember, I had a model as a girlfriend once, and she ditched me for a male model – that's what it's like; 2. She is already taken by the quidditch captain. 3. She is in Gryffindor. 4. No one would expect you to be with her. 5. She has a furious brother, who would crush you to bits. 6. She is not a Malfoy. She is pretty, but because of her family, everyone considers her to be beneath you. 7. I don't think that she likes you very much." Blaise smirked. Draco, on the other hand, looked sourly. "And what are the pros?" he asked sulkily. Blaise considered that for a moment and then said slowly, using his hands again: "There are hardly any. 1. She is beautiful – too beautiful to be true. 2. She is almost famous. 3. She is good at potion-making. That's all!" Blaise said, shrugging. "No." Draco said quietly. "What?" Blaise asked puzzled. "I said no. There are other positive things. 4. She is nice, friendly and kind. Which means, she has got a good character and a great personality. 5. She is intelligent. 6. She is fair and honest. 7. She would never use me like the other girls. 8. She is not as aggressive and mean as all my ex-girlfriends. 9. She is the grace in person." Draco said longingly. Ginny's mouth was hanging open, while she was hidden behind the cupboard. She couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy, the boy, she secretly admired and had a crush on, liked her… and by the looks of it, a lot? Ginny was flabbergasted. Her knees gave away and she sat down. "Draco, you can get every girl and you have already gotten every girl you wanted. It shouldn't be too hard with her!" Blaise said exasperatedly. "But every girl was from Slytherin and admired me. She does not admire me. She will be a hard challenge." Draco sighed. "So, she is still a challenge?" Blaise asked, raising his eyebrows. "She is. Can you help me, Blaise?" Draco asked emotionless. "Yes, actually, I know what I could do. It's potions tomorrow. I could ask her. She trusts me. She likes me. I can talk to her." Blaise grinned. "Okay. What do you want me to do in return?" Draco asked, dreading the answer. "I will think of something." Blaise smiled wickedly and Draco knew that it could not mean anything good. "Oh, and Blaise – Not a word to Ginny. And not a word to anyone else!" Draco said warningly. "You can count on me." Blaise gave him his thumbs up. Ginny sat there, hidden behind the cupboard. Her heart hammering. Yes, Draco had meant her. She was floating. She couldn't believe it. He liked her?

Harry's and Ginny's belongings were transferred to Gryffindor again, so was Hermione's. Ginny was happy to be back. "So, Ginny, what is the Slytherin common room like?" Hermione asked her over breakfast. "It's not THAT bad. The walls are green and silver. The room is quite warmer than expected. And there are posters of famous Slytherins on the wall. Tom Riddle included." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, great. I had a great time in Ravenclaw tower. A great view and nice people. What were the Slytherins like?" she asked. "Hmm, it could have been worse. But still not the most pleasant people at Hogwarts." Ginny grinned. "Yes, including you and Harry." Hermione grinned slyly. "Hey" Ginny punched her arm jokingly. "Oh and how is it going with romance?" Hermione asked her. "Oh, Roger and I are still an item." Ginny shrugged, wishing she were with someone else.

"Oh, Ginny, back in Gryffindor – too bad, isn't it?" Blaise asked her over their potion. And although Ginny knew that he was going to steer their conversation to the topic of Draco, she answered truthfully: "I'm glad to be back." "Because of us?" Blaise pulled a face. "Yes and no." Ginny answered, putting a bit of crushed beetles into their potion. "Is it Draco? He apologized for yesterday. He doesn't want you to be mad! He IS sorry, Ginny." Blaise said quietly. "He really hurt me." Ginny said, shooting Draco a death glare. "But, Ginny, of course he was mad at Roger, because he likes you." Blaise said exasperatedly. She decided to be mad at Draco until Blaise tells her that he has feelings for her. It took her only a moment to comprehend that Blaise had just told her. "What?" she asked flabbergasted although she already knew. "Oh no, I shouldn't have said that." Blaise said putting a hand over his mouth.

"No problem." Ginny smiled, a bit uncertainly. "So, yes, now that it's out, forget that I said that Draco likes you." Blaise looked at her. "I will pretend that you didn't say that. But I can't just forget. I'm not a man." Ginny grinned slyly. Blaise punched her jokingly. "So what do you think about him, Ginny?" he asked her. "I know two sides of him. I dislike one side, I like the other side. So, I don't really know." Ginny said shrugging. Blaise decided to go one step further. "Would you go out with him, if he asked you?" "Uhm, yes, everyone deserves a chance. Especially Draco." Ginny grinned. Blaise smiled. It was not so bad that he had told her. It was actually quite good. Yes, he, Blaise, was a genius.

"So, Blaise what did Ginny say?" Draco cornered him after potions. Blaise backed away a bit. "Draco, ask her out." was all he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- JKR does though.

But every time Draco spotted Ginny, she was either with Potter, her distasteful brother or her annoying boyfriend Roger…

It was afternoon class. Draco was doodling on a piece of parchment, sitting next to Goyle, since Transfiguration class was too boring to listen and Ginny who was in arithmancy class, was staring into space, just as Luna next to her, did. What Ginny didn't know that Draco was thinking of her and Draco didn't know that Ginny was thinking of him.

Blaise nudged Draco. "Have you already asked her out?" "No. She is always surrounded by people – and most of all by the annoying git, Davies." "Oh yes, him. Of course. Need some help?" "Yes, please." Draco looked up at Blaise, grinning wickedly. Draco rolled his eyes – he knew it couldn't be good. And sure enough it wasn't. "I will take Ginny to dinner – in the kitchen – and tell her something… something about Roger." Blaise said, cocking his head. "YOU are taking HER to dinner?" Draco said furiously. "Oh yes, it is part of the plan, my friend."

"Now we will be revising last weeks exercises of the VAT." Professor Vector said. Ginny looked up. She remembered that from last week and was quite secure in it. "So, have you done anything about Draco?" Luna asked. She was the only one who knew. "No, not really. He is probably too shy to ask me out." Ginny grinned. "Come off it. MALFOY is not!" "I don't know. Maybe he is not that interested in me." Ginny sighed. "I think he is. It is this wretched boyfriend of yours." Luna smiled serenely. "No no no, don't accuse Roger. He is a great boyfriend." Ginny defended him. "But I can see that you don't like him that much." Luna smirked. "Well – okay, I like Draco better, but I would never break up with Roger just because of that." Ginny shrugged. But Luna continued to smile her knowing smile.

Ginny was relieved when the bell finally rang. As she made her way down to the Great Hall, she was stopped by Blaise. "Care to have a bite in the kitchen instead?" "Why?" Ginny asked curiously. She didn't see Draco anywhere and was curious as to why Blaise would take her somewhere alone. "Oh, they are serving mushroom-soup today. And I hate that." Blaise said. "Oh I hate that too." Ginny confessed. "Well then…" Blaise said and offered her his arm. Smiling Ginny took it.

Meanwhile Draco was nervously walking up and down the dungeons when he heard two voices. Two familiar voices. "But I love her." "She is too young for you. Why don't you look at girls who are your age?" "Find me someone like her." "Fine, she is a nice girl, but she could almost be your daughter." "No she can't. The age difference is not THAT big." "But it is too big." "Well, what about you and POTTER?" At that moment Draco almost gave himself away as he was to burst out laughing. It must have been Cho who was arguing with… was that DAVIES? "He is only one year younger than me. So drop that please. All I'm saying is that you two don't belong together. She lives in another world. Look you will soon find out that your interests are very different." "And before that occurs, I would like to have fun with her and be with her." Roger said stiffly. "Whatever. Just keep in mind that you are dating a MODEL. And believe me, she will leave you." Cho said spitefully. "Kiss my ass, Chang." Roger said angrily stalking off. When he was away, Cho sighed and breathed out a sign of relief. 'Now or never.' Draco thought and jumped out of his hiding-place. "Ahhhh!" Cho almost screamed out of shock. "Am I that bad looking?" Draco said cockily. "No, of course not. I was just…" Cho stopped and blushed and looked at her shoes. "Well, never mind that, Chang. You want Roger – am I correct?" Draco smirked.

"Definitely Blaise. If you eat more vegetables/fruit/salad and protein but cut down on carbohydrates, you won't gain any weight." Ginny said earnestly. Blaise wrinkled his nose. "And if I want to gain muscles?" Blaise asked. "More protein. Even more protein." Ginny said. "Okay then. And more gym." Blaise smiled. "Yes, definitely." Ginny smiled as well especially when she saw Blaise digging into a chocolate gateau. "THESE are tons of carbohydrates." Ginny chuckled. Blaise made a disgusted face and put down the cake. "How can you do that to me?" Blaise asked exasperatedly. "I can do even better." Ginny smirked, took the remainings of his cake and ate it. "Weasley. How can you do that?" Blaise exclaimed. "I don't have a modelling thing at the moment PLUS I didn't eat lunch." Ginny smirked. 'No wonder she was in Slytherin." Blaise thought admiringly. Ginny smiled, patted Blaise on the cheek and ordered two more cakes. "Here you are…" 'And here comes the Gryffindor.' Blaise thought.

One week passed. Ginny and Roger were still and item and Ginny and Blaise were friends. Draco and Ginny, however, hadn't shared one word. Then Ginny received a letter from Cindarella-models. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when a handsome brown owl flew in, holding out his leg for Ginny. "Oh, who is writing to you all the time?" Hermione mocked. "Cinderella-models." Ginny said, her eyes alight with curiosity. "What is Ginny so happy about?" Draco asked Blaise. "I don't know." Blaise said who was staring at her as well. "She received a letter. And is happy about that. Maybe from her boyfriend." Pansy simpered. "Shut it, Parkinson." Draco spat angrily. "I thought her and Ginny got along well?" Blaise asked Draco quietly.

"Oh my god." Ginny exclaimed loudly. She looked at Hermione and Harry, her face flushed with excitement. "They want me – for #WiWi cosmetics#!" Ginny called out breathlessly. "Wow!" it was Ron who said it. Harry and Hermione looked at him puzzled. "It's like THE brand of the wizarding make-up. If Ginny gets a contract with them, she can ditch school just now, because then she'll be earning millions for the rest of her life." Ron said a bit proudly. "Wow." Now it was Harry's and Hermione's turn to look surprised. "Congratulations, Ginny." Harry said honestly, hugging Ginny tightly. "Well, you shouldn't congratulate me now." Ginny smiled a bit insecurely. "Why?" Hermione wondered. "Because I'm just under the top 5. Which means that I passed the casting, but not the top 5 yet." Ginny explained. "Oh, if you are under the top 5, you'll be of course taken." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Well, I don't know." Ginny smiled at her. 'It was always my dream to model for WiWi cosmetics. I remember even when I was a little girl. And now that dream might come true.' Ginny thought dreamily.

"Weaslette, what's up?" Blaise asked casually. Draco was leaning on the wall, Pansy clinging to his arm, Ginny noticed that this made her slightly jealous. "You know, Cinderella-models want me – as a model for WiWi cosmetics." Ginny grinned. Blaise's jaw dropped. "What?" "Yes." Ginny grinned back at him. "Why are you still here at school then?" Blaise asked impressed and a bit too loudly which made Draco and Pansy stop their cozy talking and glancing over at Ginny, stunned. "Well, it was just a casting. I'm under the top 5!" Ginny grinned. "Oh. But I know, you'll be taken. No doubt." Blaise said. "But you know what? I was taken by WWW models. I'll do a shoot for jeans." Blaise said, holding a letter in his trembling hands. "No, really?" Ginny said impressed, reading through his letter quickly. "Congratulations, Blaise." "Thanks to you, Ginny." Blaise grinned. "You are welcome. And it is a first step. Maybe one day, you are on the catwalk for D&G, or in the file of Cinderella-models and being the male face for WiWi- cosmetics. Together with me." Ginny grinned. When Draco heard that, he gasped. He couldn't believe it. And this beautiful girl was not in his arms? Draco looked longingly at Ginny. He hadn't been able to think about anyone else so far. Pansy was clinging to him, hinting heavily that she wanted to sleep with him, but even that didn't interest Draco a thing. It was Ginny. He wanted to feel her lips again, feel her long hair and her hot breath. But no. She confided in ZABINI of all people. And she was getting more and more successful. Plus, they hadn't talked for 3 weeks and Draco was getting desperate. It was true, he didn't want to ask her out. But how else could he be near here?

"Oh I'm so proud, darling." Roger saidk happily, when Ginny was in his arms on Roger's bed in the Ravenclaw-prefect-room. "Yes, WiWi cosmetics! I always wanted to do that." Ginny smiled excitedly. "Oh, don't worry. You will make it." Roger caressed her cheek, when Ginny looked a bit insecure. "Well, but only under the top five!" She said. "Not ONLY under the top five, but ALREADY under the top five. You can do it!" Roger smiled, kissing Ginny breathless. How she liked those kisses. But how she wished they were from someone else. She closed her eyes and pictured him, with his blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, his soft, sexy lips and his hard body. When she opened her eyes, she saw black untidy hair, blue, sparkling eyes and a hard body as well. But it wasn't him.

One week passed. One week with excitement and nerves. One week with Blaise, Roger and Ron questioning her about modelling things that didn't interest Ginny a thing. She had her own big thing coming towards her. One week with Draco and Pansy being glued to each other. One week… and finally the letter arrived. "Go on, open it." Hermione urged. It was breakfast and Ron and Hermione were sitting next to her, Harry in front of her. Ginny looked at each of them. Her face pale. She thought she had to throw up. Shaking, she pushed her bowl of cereals away. Slowly and her fingers trembling she opened the envelope. She only noticed Hermione shoving Ron away and whispering something with the word 'polite' in it. Ginny opened the folded piece of parchment. When she reached the third line, Ginny's heart missed a beat. 'What?' Ginny blanched, reading on. _(…) due to the fact that we found a more suitable model with blonde hair (…) _Ginny continued reading, her expression stony. She noticed, Roger, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Harry and Ron staring at her. Her face went pale again and she felt tears well up inside her. This was all she ever wanted to! She would have been so happy! Her family could finally buy a decent car and get themselves decent robes. Ginny got up, tears blinding her vision and storming out of the Great Hall. Crying mercilessly, she ran up to Gryffindor tower. She had almost reached the portrait when someone caught up with her. 'Typical quidditch captain' Ginny thought bitterly. "Ginny, tell me, what's the matter with you." Roger said.

"And that's what happened." Ginny concluded after she had explained everything to her boyfriend. "Oh, that's really sad. I thought you were taken for sure." Roger said. Ginny saw that he didn't know how to comfort her. She was lying on the Gryffindor couch, still crying silently. "Okay, I have to go now – Quidditch practise." he said. Ginny got up so fast, she almost cricked her neck. "What? You are going to leave me here in my misery, instead of comforting me?" she almost cried. "Well, I'm quidditch captain. I really have to go!" Roger said pleadingly. "Go, okay, just go." Ginny said angrily. "No, Ginny, listen. As soon as I'm finished I'll come and find you and then I have time for you the whole day." Roger said who was almost already out of the door. Groaning, Ginny lay back down. "Ginny, are you not going to potions?" Ginny lifted her head and saw Parvati standing there, looking at her. Ginny assumed that Parvati had probably ditched breakfast. "Well, no – go on without me." she said and motioned her to go outside. Roger had made – if possible – Ginny's life even more miserable. He was her boyfriend – and he didn't comfort her – he wasn't there for her. Quidditch was more important to him. How could he?

"So what do you think was in that letter?" Draco whispered to Blaise. "I don't know, Malfoy. Why don't you ask her?" Blaise shot back. "Well, if you would look around, you'd see that she is not here!" Draco snapped. "Mr. Malfoy, please be quiet." Snape said smoothly and Draco earned a death glare from the trio, mirroring their look. "But, what could be so bad?" Draco asked Blaise. "Now listen. I don't know. I didn't read that letter!" Blaise spat. "It must have been something bad." Draco mused. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't want to warn you a third time to be quiet." Snape said with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Sorry, sir." Draco mumbled. He and Blaise worked in silence for a few minutes when it slipped Draco again. "I have to talk to her today. It kills me. I haven't talked to her for weeks." Draco said sadly. "Do that. I won't stop you." Blaise said uninterestedly. "You are not of much help." Draco spat angrily. "The same can be said about you, Mr. Malfoy. Leave the classroom, you are disturbing everyone." Snape spat maliciously. Draco glared at the professor for a moment and left the classroom in a huff, but not before making sure to bump into Ron as hard as possible.

Slowly, Ginny got up and redid her make-up and her hair in order to make her acceptable again. But nevertheless, you could tell that she had cried. Sighing she made her way to the kitchen to get some tea.

'Where do I want to go, if I've still got one hour left? Oh to the kitchens. I'm still hungry…' Draco thought unconcernedly and strode down to the basement.

"What?" "What?" Ginny and Draco stared at each other, both having grasped the doorknob of the kitchen. "Why are you not in class?" Ginny asked him perplexed. "The same could be asked you?" Draco smirked. "Oh, shut it." Ginny shook her magnificent head and walked into the kitchen. Some house elves came striding towards them. "A cup of tea please." Ginny said kindly. "A chocolate éclair!" Draco said eagerly. Ginny laughed against her will. "What?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. "You are so much like my brother Ron." Ginny chuckled. "Thank you very much." Draco said sarcarstically. "What about you? Not going to eat anything?" he asked. "No, I'm not hungry." Ginny sighed when they both had taken their food or drink outside and had sat down on the stairs. "Uhm well, you know, I saw that you didn't eat a lot this morning. Ginny, what was in this letter?" Draco asked kindly. Ginny looked into his eyes and – melted. Draco looked into her eyes and his knees gave away. It was to his luck that he was already sitting. "Hmmm" Ginny sighed and blushed. "Tell me." Draco almost commanded, touching her cheek and turning her face towards him. "Okay." Ginny said, getting lost in his magnificent eyes. And she told him all about the modelling. And about her failure. And about her dreams and wishes. And how it made her so sad. Draco listened to her and patted her back. "Oh poor Ginny." he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer towards him. Ginny sniffed and Draco said: "Ginny, but look, it was not, because you are not suitable, or because you are not pretty – it was just that they were probably looking for a blonde model. And you are NOT blonde. And you would look ugly with blonde hair. They were only looking for a different type." Draco said thoughtfully. Ginny's head shot up. "you're right." she smiled. "I'm always right." Draco smirked. Ginny's tears subsided and she looked happily at Draco. "You saved my day!" she said happily and flinging his arms around his neck. 'Oh how much I want to kiss her now. Stop yourself Draco.' he scolded himself. "Oh and didn't that chocolate éclair look delicious?" Ginny said. "Oh wait here, I'll get you some." Draco said and got up. He returned 1 minute later, two plates with chocolate éclairs in his hands. Ginny smiled and thanked him but not before adding: "You are SO much like Ron. He can eat as much as you." "Ginny, Ron and I have the figure. Look at Millicent or Neville." "Don't be so mean." Ginny said playfully angry. "By the way, how did Roger react when you told him?" Draco asked her cautiously. "Oh. He didn't react in a very boy-friendish way. He had quidditch practise." Ginny said with a bit of a hurt voice. 'What? He didn't comfort her?' Draco thought unbelievably. "He didn't comfort you? He wasn't there for you?" Draco asked her with a strange expression. "No, he didn't." Ginny shook her head sadly. "To be honest, he is a bit too old for me. And we are not interested in the same things. I guess, it is not the perfect relationship. And that really hurt me." Ginny confessed. She didn't know why was this truthful and telling Draco everything. 'She trusts me' Draco thought happily. "Ginny, you deserve better." Draco said. "Thank you, Draco." Ginny smiled, leaning closer to him.

The bell rang and ruined the moment between them, but Draco was not someone to let opportunities pass. "Ginny, I hope I helped you a bit." Draco smiled. "Yes, you helped me a lot. Without you I would have been devastated." Ginny smiled, hugging him. Draco held her, her face close to his. She could feel his hot breath and smelled his cologne. Draco noticed her pink lush lips and her eyes glazed over. She leant up towards him and he bent down and then their lips met…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- JKR does though.

Their lips met… Ginny felt a sensation in her stomach that had to do with nerves. Draco felt a thousand of butterflies and his nerves jumping up and down. He felt Ginny leaning more and more into him, while he pulled her towards him. Ginny melted and felt her face grow hot and the kiss was getting more and more passionate. After what felt like a millisecond (although it must have been more than a minute), Draco pulled away. He looked into her eyes deeply and Ginny looked back at him, into his crystal blue eyes. They felt the hot, fast breath of the other on their skin. 'She is so beautiful, and her lips are so… yummy… and her eyes – the warmth and her slight blush – I just love it…' Draco thought smirking a bit. 'He is such a good kisser – much better than Roger. His eyes are unforgettable.' Ginny thought squeezing his hand slightly.

Draco's smirk went wider and he gave Ginny a quick small kiss. Draco looked at her and thought: 'I've never met anyone like her…' She looked into his eyes and was glad that she was held by Draco or otherwise her knees would have given in. "Liked that kiss?" Draco asked cockily, raising an eyebrow. Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco was being the usual macho. "What do you think?" Ginny smirked, getting up. "That you probably want me in bed here and now…" Draco grinned cockily. "Could be or could not be." Ginny said, her smile suddenly fading and being replaced by a sad face. Draco's heart dropped like a stone. 'Why is she looking like that? Was I not good?' Draco thought flabbergasted. "What's the matter?" he asked coldly. "Oh, I just thought about my failure at the casting again!" Ginny said sadly. Draco's heart settled itself again and he felt more confident and relieved. "Ginny. Look. They were looking for a blonde one. The next time, they are looking for a red-head. And then, you'll be taken!" Draco said earnestly, holding her hands. Ginny smiled a half-smile. "And you've done already so many things…" Draco said, pulling her down onto the step again. "Yes, you are right." Ginny smiled a real smile now.

The bell rang again. "Time for Transfiguration." Draco moaned. "Time for Charms." Ginny smiled. They were paired up with the Ravenclaws and she couldn't wait to tell Luna about Draco. They walked together in silence. Then their ways parted. "Ok, Draco, thank you for your help." Ginny smiled sincerely. "No problem. If you have a boyfriend who is such a jerk and can't comfort you, I thought you might need someone else." Draco waved and Ginny waved back, departing.

'What did he mean by that? You need someone else?' Ginny thought when she walked into the class, seating herself in the usual seat next to Luna at the back of the class, because they were both so good at charms that they didn't need to pay attention. "Luna, what do you think?" Ginny asked her after she had told her what had happened. "I think that you and Draco look cute together." Luna replied airily. "But what about Roger?" "Ginny, Roger wasn't there for you. Although he is also in Ravenclaw, I don't like him. Plus he is too old. Draco is only a year older which is perfect." Luna smiled. Ginny shook her head when she spotted Flitwick standing near their table. Ginny lazily flicked her wand in order to shoot a brandishing charm at a blue cushion which soared through the hall and landed neatly on the stack of the other pillows. Luna smiled and brandished away her cushion as well on top of Ginny's. "Very well, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood. The two top students in charms earn 5 points for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Flitwick applauded. Ginny and Luna looked at each other. 'I don't understand how no one is nice to her. She is such a sweet girl.' Ginny thought.

It was lunchtime and Hermione caught up with her. "Ginny, I've heard, I'm so sorry about that all." Hermione said. "How do you know?" Ginny asked surprised. "Well, I overheard Malfoy and Zabini talking about that. I was sitting just in front of them." Hermione said. "What an asshole." Ginny spat. "Well, actually, this time I have to defend Malfoy. He told Zabini not to tell anyone else. AND Ginny, come on, Blaise and you are like best pals." Hermione huffed. "No, we are not. We just have the modelling thing together." "But WOULD you have told Blaise?" Hermione smirked at her. "Yes, of course, I would have. But I wanted to do that and not Dr…uh… Malfoy." Ginny said angrily. "How come, Malfoy knows anyway?" Hermione asked, helping herself to roast potatoes. "Hmm, Roger was being totally un-boyfriendish and then I uh met Malfoy uh at the kitchen…" Ginny said but was interrupted by Hermione. "Un-boyfriendish is not a word!" Hermione scolded her. "Yes, but at least, you know what I mean. And yes, I met Malfoy at the kitchen and uh he ki… uh comforted me." Ginny blushed heavily.

Hermione noticed but didn't show that she was suspicious. 'What is Ginny hiding? Why is she blushing? And stammering?' Hermione looked suspiciously at this girl. "You know, Ginny, Roger is not your type. He is too old. And you don't have the same interests." Hermione said briskly. Ginny wanted to sink into the floor from embarrassment. She wanted to discreetly point out that Roger was standing directly behind Hermione, but Hermione continued on loudly, without noticing him standing behind her, listening. "Besides, look what he did. You needed him and he played quidditch instead and having fun." Hermione said. "Thank you for that assessment, Miss Granger." Roger said icily. Hermione paled and turned around in shock. Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." she said not meeting his eyes. "What a nice apology. Ginny, I need to talk to you – ALONE." Roger said urgently. "Well, I'm eating lunch. Afterwards." Ginny said. "Okay, Ginny, can I sit here." Roger asked. But it was Hermione who answered. "No, I need to talk to her – ALONE." she stressed the last word. "Okay, Ginny, meet me up afterwards." Roger said looking hurt and making his way to the Ravenclaw table.

At this moment, Harry and Ron sat down, Harry next to her. He looked at her and patted her back. "I'm really sorry, Ginny, you would have been great." he said. "Thank you, Harry." Ginny smiled. "What would you say? Me and you going for a walk? After lunch?" Harry asked tentatively. "Oh yes, but before that I have a talk with Roger." Ginny said. "Let's meet up in the library. At 3pm?" Harry asked her. "That's a good idea. Are you coming as well?" Ginny asked Hermione who shook her head. "No, Ron and I have to study for DADA!" she looked at Ron who rolled his eyes. "Well, actually, Hermione WANTS to help me." he told Ginny who laughed. "Great, that you are feeling better again." Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

'What a jerk. Davies still has the nerve to talk to her.' Draco thought angrily. But the first time he felt a sudden liking for Hermione, because she had ushered him away. 'Well done, Granger.' Draco thought watching the scene playing there in front of him. Blaise was talking non-stop about the photo shoot for this jeans label which would take place next week and boring Draco, but also making him a bit jealous. Draco had looked into the mirror this morning and had found him very good-looking with his blonde hair, hanging into his eyes, his icy blue eyes, sparkling and his beautiful, sporty body and white teeth. He looked over at Blaise. 'Maybe I should try it out as well.' he thought but at the same moment he saw Ginny cross the hall to meet Roger and then he was too busy watching them.

He noticed Ginny and Roger leaving the hall together. Draco felt the urge to get up as well and follow them in case Ginny needed defending, but Pansy took his arm and pulled him over towards her. "You still owe me something. Draco." she said in a low voice. "I don't owe you anything." Draco said angrily and pulled his arm away. He got up, but it was already to late. Ginny and Roger were gone and he didn't know where to.

"I'm really sorry for all of this." Roger said holding her hands and looking into her eyes. They were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room in front of the fire. Ginny remembered Draco this morning. How he held her hands. How he looked at her. And it just wasn't the same with Roger. "Roger, you really hurt me, you know that." Ginny said sadly. "Yes, I know. And I want to apologize. I'm not good at comforting someone." Roger said sincerely. Ginny noticed that and that made the next thing she was saying to him, even harder for her. "Roger, look. I noticed something. That we don't fit THAT well together. For one, we don't have the same interests. And you are too old. And it just… it just doesn't work out." Ginny said finally, looking sadly at him, although still wondering if it was the right decision to break up with him. Roger looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "Well, yes, that's what I've been thinking for a while." he said but didn't sound like it at all. And it almost killed Ginny to look at his hurt expression and she almost regretted doing it, but she knew she would be happier without him. Ginny got up, but Roger held her back and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't struggle. It felt so good. It felt so … right. Although it wasn't Draco. 'Why am I thinking about Draco? What's with me and him?' Ginny thought. Ginny pulled back and Roger looked into her eyes. "Think about it again." he said. Ginny looked at him – and nodded. "Yes, give me one day. And one night. I will think about it - and then get back to you!" she said. "Thank you." Roger said sincerely, letting her go.

"He really said that?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. They were sitting outside the lake and Ron had convinced her that the weather was too beautiful to study. "Yes." Ginny smiled a bit. Ron and Harry said nothing. "Hmm, then I would give him another chance." Hermione suggested. "No." Ron said. "What?" Ginny asked perplexed. "Forget it, Ginny. He is too old for you. I thought so for a long time. If you get back together with him – he will hurt you again." Ron said angrily. "Besides, you two have different hobbies. AND as Ron said, your age difference is too much." Harry put in. Ginny ignored them and told Hermione: "I'll go up to him now and apologize." Ginny smiled. She was really a bit too hard on him. At that moment she turned around to head back to the castle. 'But what about Malfoy?' Ginny thought. She hadn't seen Draco since their kisses on the stairs. 'What was Draco thinking?' she thought. Ginny turned around to her friends again. "I can't do that!" she said to everyone's surprise. Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron as well. "What? Why not?" Hermione asked testily. "Oh, because, I… I don't know, Hermione. I don't like him that much… I think." Ginny said. That was too much for Hermione. "Ginny, is there someone else?" she asked, grasping the shoulders of the younger girl. "No." Ginny said. Because she didn't know, if there was anyone else.

"Draco, you are being childish. Ginny doesn't like you in that way. I can tell…" Blaise said after Draco had told him about the kiss. They were standing in the prefect's bathroom and Draco was trying out a new hairstyle. "Try out this spray. Ginny gave it to me." Blaise said, holding out this spray, that makes your hair shine a little bit golden. "What? GINNY gave you that spray? WHY?" Draco asked furiously turning around to face Blaise. "No offence, man. It was after the modelling show and she had another bottle left." Blaise laughed. "Hmphhh" Draco said and took the spray from Blaise harshly. He sprayed it into his hair and had to admit that it looked good. "So, how do I look?" Draco asked Blaise. "Gay. Since you asked ME that question. Ask your little girlfriend!" Blaise smirked. "Who is that?" "Pansy." "Ow. Pansy. You know the next Hogsmeade weekend is up?" Draco rolled his eyes. "And?" Blaise enquired, but knew what was coming. "Pansy will probably ask me out AGAIN! And I can't stay another date with her in Hogsmeade." Draco scowled. "Relax. The sign was put up 30 minutes ago. Pansy might not have seen it yet." Blaise said. "Besides, you can just ask out someone else before she asks you out." Blaise added. "Oh, yes, I could do that." Draco's eyes lit up at the prospect. "Anyone special in mind?" Blaise smirked. "You bet." Draco smirked and walked hastily out of the Slytherin common room in order not to meet Pansy. He searched the hallways for Ginny for 40 minutes, when he suddenly found her, talking to Luna in the library.

"Can I talk to you a second, Ginny?" he asked her emotionlessly. Ginny blushed slightly and told Luna that she would be back. When she followed Draco outside, Draco couldn't help feeling nervous. He had never felt nervous, asking a girl out, because he always knew the answer would be yes. This time he was not too sure. He turned and looked at her: "Ginny, there will be a Hogsmeade trip next weekend, did you know that?" "Yes, I did, although the sign was put up only about 2 hours ago." Ginny smirked. "Yeah… uhm, has anyone asked you out yet?" Draco asked nervously and cursed himself silently for that. 'He was just asking out a girl. As usual. And this was JUST Weaslette.' "Yes, someone has already asked me out." she said firmly. Draco's heart dropped below his knees. "Oh. Ok. Fine. Who was it?" he asked against his will. He wanted to crush this boy into nothingness. "Roger. Roger Davies." Ginny said quietly. "He did? I thought you two had broken up?" Draco asked, his face impassive. "Well, yes, we have." Ginny stated, beginning to smirk. "So, why are you going then?" Draco was beginning to get irritated. "I'm not going." Ginny's smirk became wider. "What do you mean?" Draco looked confused. "I said no. I don't want to go with him." Ginny said clearly. Draco couldn't believe it. His breath steadied. "So you don't have a date?" he asked with a smirk, matching hers. "No, I don't." she replied. Draco smiled at her – a real smile: "Okay, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- JKR does though.

Ginny looked at him and blushed. He had just asked her out. Her dream came true – or did it?  
"Yes, I would love to go with you." she smiled. Draco visibly relaxed. "Ok, Ginny. Great. Let's meet at the entrance at 11:00 then." Draco said and departed without another word. Chuckling, Ginny returned to the library to tell Luna everything. "Luna, guess who asked me to Hogsmeade?" Ginny smirked. "Uhhhh, Malfoy?" Luna smiled. Ginny's smile faded.  
"Yes, it was him. How do you know?" "Come one, Ginny, I'm a good observer. For a fact, I also know that your ex is at a table behind this shelf." Luna said. "WHAT?" Ginny asked flabbergasted. Roger was just the final straw. She didn't need him now making a big scene.

A pale Ginny walked back to the shelf and saw a shocked Roger sitting at the table. Ginny saw that Roger had heard. His face said everything. Ginny bent down to him. "Roger…" she said softly. "Leave! Leave me alone." was all he said and he harshly pushed her away, gathering his books quickly and left in a huff. Sighing, Ginny sat down at the table, lost in thought.  
"You evil bitch!" Ginny didn't know that Pansy was there as well. But to her surprise, Pansy got up as well, bumping into Ginny deliberately and following Roger outside.

The Hogsmeade weekend neared. Ginny hadn't told anyone, except Luna. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going together and Ginny hoped sincerely that she wouldn't bump into them. She knew Ron could turn nasty.

In the morning, Ginny dressed extra-carefully, tight fitting jeans with glitter, a white, tight blouse and a silver glittery belt. She then stripped on high-heeled boots and straightened her hair magically. She smiled at her reflection and put on some make-up. With a small spray of Jil Sander Sun perfume, she walked to breakfast.

To her disappointment, Draco was nowhere to be seen. 'I hope he turns up.' she thought queasily and sat down next to Ron. She piled her plate with everything she could reach and began to eat. "So, Ginny, would you like to go with us?" Harry asked cheerfully. "No, Harry, I'm… I'm already going with someone…" Ginny said, not meeting his eyes. "Who are you going with?" Hermione asked. "Uhm… a friend…" Ginny stuttered. "A friend? And who is this friend? Do we know him or her?" Hermione pressed on. "Yes, you do. Oh, I have to go." Ginny said since she had spotted Draco at the door.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "Do you also have the feeling that she is hiding something?"

"Hi Ginny." "Hi Draco." Awkward silence. "So, did you sleep well?" Ginny asked him. "Well, it was okay. What about you?" "Oh, it was alright." Silence again. "Beautiful weather!" Draco said. 'The weather! He was talking about the weather. How worse could it go?' Draco wanted to sink into the floor. He never had any difficulties with girls. "Yes, great quidditch conditions. So, the next game will be Hufflepuff against Slytherin, right?" Ginny asked. "Yes. You will be cheering for Slytherin, I expect." Draco smirked. Their talk was getting easier and easier until they felt very much at ease. "So, where do you wanna go first?" Draco asked, slowly taking Ginny's hand and she couldn't help feeling the butterflies. "I would like to go to Zonko's, to the sweetshop and then have a drink afterwards. You?" Ginny asked. "Ok. Zonkos. Sweetshop. Quidditch supply store. A drink. And why don't we take a walk in the afternoon to the shrieking shack?" Draco asked, squeezing her hand. "Wonderful." Ginny replied. "Let's go to Zonko's first." Draco said and they headed off. When they got their purchases at Zonko's, they went into the Qudditch supply shop. Ginny almost stopped dead when she opened the door. "What?" she asked bewildered. That couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Draco looked at them as well. It was not possible. It just was not possible.

"Weasley and Malfoy!" Roger said disgustedly. "What brings you here?" he added. "We are looking for quidditch supplies, what do you THINK? And what are YOU doing here then?" he asked with his best Malfoy-smirk. "None of YOUR business, Malfoy." Pansy said. Ginny said nothing. She was too shocked. Pansy and Roger? It was as unlikely as Ginny and Malfoy. No, Ginny and Malfoy was unlikelier.

They stepped into the shop and watched Pansy and Roger walk out hand in hand. "I don't believe it." Draco said flabbergasted. "Well… I don't know what to say, honestly. But don't let them ruin or day." Ginny said, looking at the various quidditch supplies. When Draco had got himself a new pair of Seeker's gloves he took Ginny's hand and they exited. "Time for the sweetshops. Honeydukes, isn't it?" Ginny smiled. "No." Draco shook his head. He pressed Ginny towards the wall of a shop and looked at her imploringly. Their faces inched nearer and nearer. Then they melted into a wonderful kiss that made Ginny's knees week and Draco tremble. Ginny felt heat rising inside her, although it was pretty cold outside, and she tried to hold on to Draco. Draco was feeling excited and a strange kind of happiness erupted inside him.

Smiling they made their way to Honeydukes. "Oh look, long-lasting sugar quills." Ginny said excitedly. "And look Blood lollies." Draco grinned. "You are nasty." Ginny punched him playfully into the shoulder. As a thank you, Draco kissed her. "Ahem." an angry voice said. Draco and Ginny turned around at exactly the same moment.

And they both almost fainted at exactly the same moment. Draco paled even more and Ginny blushed harder than ever. Ron stepped towards his sister and Harry stepped towards Draco. "What the hell do you THINK, you are doing?" Ron yelled, his face as red as his hair. Luckily, no one else was in the shop except for the shop assistant or it would have been even more embarrassing. "Ronald, leave me." Ginny spat. "No. My sister is dating the biggest prat in the world – our enemy – Draco Malfoy." Ron screamed. "What's it to you? It's not like you have a date." Ginny snorted. "Malfoy, what did you do to her? Ginny would never date you or kiss you, without being forced to… what did you do to the real Ginny?" Harry asked, coming closer to Malfoy and holding his wand under his chin. "Don't you dare insult Ginny and me like that." Malfoy said angrily. "Harry is right. My sister would never do anything of that sort." Ron added. "Then you don't know your sister that well." Draco smirked. "No, you don't Ron. You are really an ass. And it's my life." Ginny snapped. "But you are too young. You don't see the mistakes and the problems that such a problematic relationship can hold. And especially MALFOY of all people. Ginny, he is just using you. Believe me." Ron said fast. "No, I don't believe you. I trust him." Ginny said, but Ron shrieked: "You trust HIM but not US when we tell you that he will hurt you!" "Draco and I get along really well, so why shouldn't I date him? You always said that Roger was not good enough and too old for me." Ginny said while drawing breath. "Now, it's Draco, isn't it?" Ron said angrily, ignoring the last thing Ginny had said. "Of course, it is not like I'm calling you Weasley, am I?" Ginny spat. "Well, and you wouldn't dare either. Ginny, you are starting to make the biggest mistake of your life. You see what Malfoy is like. He bullies and uses people, he is aggressive, he is conceited, a git and hates Muggleborns." Ron said a bit more calmly, his hatred for Draco in his eyes evident. "But I like him and he likes me. And believe me, he is nice to me, or I wouldn't date him." Ginny smirked. "Listen to your sister, Weasley. Guess, what, she is telling the truth. Intriguing, isn't it?" Draco snapped. "You stay out of this conversation, git." Ron yelled. "But I thought, the reason all this conversation was about, was me." Draco smiled evilly. "Shut up." Harry said. "No one said something about you." Draco looked at Harry with disgust. "Malfoy, I will make your life worse than it already is." Harry smirked sadistically. "Ok, Draco, let's leave, I don't want to have to deal with those psychos." Ginny said angrily, taking Draco's sleeve and leading him outside. But before she could reach as much as the door, Ron pulled her back: "Ginny, I will tell mum and dad. You are a traitor. And you are my sister! I hate you! Just see. You are a disgrace to the family." Ron snapped. Ginny shrugged and laughing went outside with Draco. Although his words scared her. Really scared her.

She knew what her mum was like. Sending howlers at the worst possible moments. But she shouldn't think about that. She should enjoy her time with Draco. "Let's go for a drink." Draco suggested. He was steering her towards Madam Puddifoot. Ginny didn't remotely like it, but knew that neither Harry nor Ron were there. Roger would be a different problem. But to her relief, Roger and Pansy were not there and they took a seat at the window. They both noticed that Cho was with someone new at this place, in fact, the place seemed to be infected with Ravenclaws.

"Who is this, Chang is with?" Draco drawled. "Oh, I think, this is Michael Corner, from Ravenclaw." Ginny said, averting her eyes. "Wasn't he your ex?" Draco asked, raising a brow suspiciously. "Yes, he is." Ginny said quietly. Draco sighed. Man, this girl was too popular for her own good. "And how long were you together?" the question surprised Draco himself; he never asked such questions since he was never interested in long-term relationships. "I think, 4 months or so…" Ginny said nonchalantly. "Oh. Ok. Ginny, how can you stand such a brother? I didn't know he was THAT possessive or protective or deranged." Draco drawled. Ginny laughed oud loud. "That was fun – Deranged- just the right word." she chuckled. "Well yes, it is none of his business. Like the time when we were on the Hogwarts train." Draco smirked, remembering the second time he bumped into gorgeous Ginny.

Ginny remembered that as well and smiled dreamily at him. "What can I get you, my dears?" Madame Puddifoot asked. "Ladies first." Draco said, remembering to point it out to Ginny that Roger hadn't let her choose herself. "I would like to have a cappuccino please." Ginny smiled. "Ditto." Draco responded. "Can you remember, Davies didn't even let you choose for yourself." Draco said smugly. "Yes, of course. But it wasn't that annoying, actually." Ginny smirked. She was beginning to fall for Draco – more and more. And no Ron or Harry could stop that.

In the afternoon, they walked to the howling hut and back, while stopping and kissing passionately here and there.

Draco accompanied Ginny to the Gryffindor portrait. "It was a great time with you." he said, kissing her softly. "I had a great day with you, Draco, thank you." Ginny smiled. They kissed passionately and then Ginny went inside, looking back at Draco and noticing again that she had a date with the most handsome boy at Hogwarts. Smirking to herself she went inside.

Draco watched her go. Her red hair swinging from side to side. Her smile and her perfect figure and he noticed again that he had a date with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. Smirking to himself, he walked away.

But they both had the same unanswered question: "Will we see each other again?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- JKR does though.

A letter was lying on her shelf. Curiously, Ginny opened it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am delighted to inform you that Mr. Vladimirovich decided to use you as a "Russian" accessories model. The photoshoot will take place in Moscow. I've already talked to your mother and she seems okay with that.  
You will be staying in the "Grand Hotel" in Moscow. The photo shoot will last for 2 days on the 3rd January until the 5__th__ January and you will travel there by floopowder.  
You will get 10 galleons with the stay and catering at the hotel included. Please give me a quick reply-owl if this is convenient for you and if you can make it._

_Best regards_

_Lana_

_Casting Director_

Ginny smiled happily and scribbled a quick reply owl to Lana and confirming the offer. That was going to be great. She had always wanted to travel and visit different countries and cultures.

oteHoHh

Ginny combed her hair and went to dinner, but when she arrived at the Gryffindor-table, she was ignored by Harry and Hermione. Ron, however, started ranting as soon as she had sat down.

"Ginny, how can you? It's Malfoy! Don't you remember how he treated me, Harry and Hermione? And you?" Ron said, his face as red as his Gryffindor lion. "I don't understand you, Ron. You are snogging Lavender every…" but Ron interrupted her. "WERE snogging. I'm finished with that girl."

"Ok. Snogging Lavender everywhere and everytime, it was a bit disgusting, actually. And Hermione kissed Krum. They were kissing so many times, that I couldn't study in the library anymore." Ginny smirked. Ron paled and turned to Hermione angrily: "What? You and Krum kissed?" "Yes of course we did…" Hermione said quietly and turned away. "What did you see in him?" Ron demanded.

Ginny was so glad that the topic was now on someone else and while she was eating silently she glanced at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was holding court and talking to Crabbe and Goyle who were guffawing stupidly.

"Well, we had a nice date, or actually it was okay." Draco drawled as an answer to Goyles question and avoided looking at the Gryffindor table. He actually loved the date, but wouldn't have said anything to his Slytherins.

Blaise leaned over to him. "Did you see Pansy and Davies?" he asked, raising a carefully plucked eyebrow. "Yes, I did. It's a bit disgusting, isn't it?" Blaise asked chuckling. "Well, unlikely…" Draco said stunned.

Pansy was sitting at the edge of the Slytherin table, playing with her food. How much she would have loved to be in Draco's arms instead of Roger's. Ginny and she had only switched partners. She wanted to have Draco. Back. Forever. For her only. But she knew she didn't have a chance… or was there something she could do?

Ginny looked at Draco and when she saw the he glanced at her as well, her heart skipped a beat. Smiling she got up and left the hall, but not before shooting Draco a significant glance. Draco got up as well and excused himself from his fellow Slytherins.

"So." Draco said when he met Ginny outside the Great Hall. "So." Ginny answered smiling. "Did you have a nice time today?" he asked. "Yes, I did. What about you?" "It was lovely." Draco smiled. "What about your brother? Did he bother you?" he added anxiously. "Uhm, yes, he did. But I was witty enough to steer the conversation to Hermione and Krum kissing and Ron went livid and started ranting on that instead." Ginny shrugged, smirking a bit.

Draco laughed out loud. "That was a great idea. You should have been sorted into Slytherin!" he said. "No thanks. I was there for one week, because it was the sorting hat's second choice, remember?" Ginny asked Draco impassively. "Of course I remember. What are you doing in the holidays?" he asked nonchalantly. "Hmm, not much. There will be two photo shoots and family-reunions celebrating Christmas." Ginny said shrugging, but her heart was beating faster.

"Oh ok. We are staying at home and meeting all my relatives." Draco groaned. "But it's nice to see them all, isn't it?" she asked. "No, not really. It will be too formal and totally boring." Draco rolled his eyes. Oh how he wished that Ginny would be with him instead. But there was no way his parents would approve of that. They hated the Weasleys forever. And they would never let her visit and they would never let him visit them. He sighed. Two weeks without Ginny was just too long for him.

They gazed at each other intently and Draco bent down and kissed her passionately. He pressed himself towards her harder and kissed her even deeper. Ginny enjoyed every moment of the kiss.

"Ginny." a familiar voice called. "Blaise!" Ginny said happily. "How did the photo shoot go for the jeans company?" she asked and Draco smacked himself. Of course, it was Blaise's big day today. "Great!" Blaise smiled. "Tell me." Ginny encouraged him.

"I had to wear 4 different types and make 4 different positions which was not too hard actually. The photographer was really nice and asked me if I had done that before. I said no, and he said that I had great potential then. He's already booked me for another shooting!" Blaise said smugly.

"Well, congratulations." Ginny smiled and patted his arm. "Thanks to you, Ginny." Blaise cocked his head. Draco felt something hot erupt in him. Could it be that he was feeling… jealous? Or was it normal that he wanted to kick Blaise for talking to Ginny?

"What about you? Got any castings or offers?" Blaise asked Ginny who nodded. "Yes, I've got two offers. They will take part in the holidays. One is for a photo shoot presenting accessories for the magazine Malinka." Ginny informed them. "Malinka – isn't that this famous Bulgarian magazine?" Draco asked with wide eyes. "Almost. The famous Russian magazine." Ginny smiled.

"Wow! Where will the photo shoot take place?" Blaise asked. "Over there, in Moscow. Because we will be presenting winter accessories." Ginny answered. "Wow. Isn't it cold there?" Draco asked. "Yes, definitely. But I will stay in a warm hotel. And I will travel there by floopowder – and it's only for 2 days." she smiled. Draco and Blaise looked flabbergasted. They almost started drooling. "When will that be?" Blaise asked. "Beginning of January – 3rd to 5th." Ginny answered. Draco looked at her intently. He wanted to scoop her into his arms and kissed her, when Blaise interrupted his thoughts.

"You said something about a second photo shoot. What will that be?" Blaise asked. "A very short one actually. Not that high-profile as the one in Moscow, so don't get too excited. I will have a small role in a butterbeer spot." she grinned. Blaise blushed remarkably. "Yes? Who will you be?" "The daughter of the rich male old wizard." she said. "Oh great. We will see each other then." Blaise grinned. "Why? Are you in there as well?" she almost shrieked.

"Yes. I will be the bartender." Blaise grinned. "Wow – we will be playing together." Ginny said delightedly. "When will that be?" Draco interrupted furiously. "28 December!" ginny informed him. "Would you mind if I visited you there?" he asked forcefully. Ginny and Blaise looked at each other.

"Sure why not." Blaise sighed. "Okay." Draco said and his face relaxed a bit. 'What is he so worried and angry about? It's not like Blaise and I have a thing for each other. We are just friends.' Ginny thought surprised, but then she realized. Draco cared for her. He REALLY cared for her.

When Blaise said his good-byes, Draco scooped Ginny into his arms and kissed her senseless. "Do you want to go to my prefects-room?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ginny was not ready. And she didn't know what she and Draco were and she didn't want to be a one-night-stand.

"No, I think I'd better go. Packing." Ginny said quietly, pulling herself away from Draco who held her tightly. "Don't go yet. I don't want to pressure you… Just stay here in my arms. I need to hold you while I still can." he said, hugging Ginny tightly who hugged him back and never wanted to let go.

…

Ron threw his socks furiously into the suitcase. "What's up with you, Ron?" Harry asked. "Harry! Don't act stupid! Ginny – she is dating Malfoy." Ron said, his ears reddening. "We don't know if she really is. And… if she really is, then we have to convince her, that it's wrong." Harry said thoughtfully. "There is no convincing! She has to come to her senses. She cannot date him. She is a Weasley and he is a Malfoy." Ron said disgustedly. "But we could convince…" "No, Harry. We will make her see sense, and if she doesn't stop seeing him, I will tell Mum." Ron said stubbornly. Harry sighed. He knew, if Molly knew, Ginny would be in deep trouble…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- JKR does though.

It was the first day of Christmas Holidays and Ginny found herself a compartment with Luna and Colin Creevey and some others of her year.

"What will you be doing, Ginny?" Colin asked her serenely.

"Not that much. Family and relatives, some modelling, some promotion, some Christmas shopping… what about yourselves?"

At that moment, the door opened and Draco stood in the doorway. Ginny's heart missed a beat. He looked so handsome and hot with his blonde hair falling into his face.

"May I talk to you, Weaslette?" he asked coldly.

Ginny nodded and followed him outside. Luna and Colin looked at each other helplessly.

"So, what is it Draco?" she asked solemnly.

"I would like to keep in touch with you… I know your brother hates me… but I would really like to stay in touch with you." he said and Ginny's mouth dropped.

"Ok. If you send me the first owl – I will definitely write you back." Ginny said, trying not to be too pleased with that.

Malfoy's smirk was yet on his face again. "I will!" and with that he left Ginny by herself.

"Ginny, hurry up – Mum is waiting." Ron yelled over his shoulder.

"Coming…" Ginny panted, dragging her suitcase along.

"Need help?" a sexy voice asked.

Ginny turned around and saw Blaise. "Oh, Blaise, thank you, that would be wonderful." Ginny smiled at him.

"Of course." Blaise took her suitcase easily outside.

"Thank you, Blaise. Have a nice holiday. AND see you at the modelling show." Ginny smiled.

Blaise kissed her hand. "Looking forward to that!" he smiled.

Ron dragged her away. "Another ENEMY? Are you know completely out of your mind? First Malfoy and now Zabini?" he yelled furiously.

Harry and Hermione, both embarrassed, didn't look at the fighting siblings. It was the first time, Hermione was glad she didn't have any siblings.

It was the second day of the holidays. Ron's mood had not improved. Ginny hoped sincerely that he wouldn't tell Mum anything, because she knew her reaction would be similar to Ron's.

Sighing, she knocked on Ron's door. Her heart beat faster when she heart Ron's footsteps. He opened the door and looked at her dumbfounded.

"What do you want, sis?" he snarled.

"Talk to you about Dr…"

"No, I don't want to talk about that git. And Ginny, if you STILL see him, I WILL tell mum about that. SHE can put a stop to that!" Ron spat.

"I'm NOT dating him, we're just friends." she sighed, wishing it was different.

"No, you're lying Ginny. You can have Harry! He loves you – he can't stop talking about you? Where is the old Ginny who was madly in love with Harry?" Ron shrieked.

"I'm still the old Ginny. But I can't WAIT on someone for all my life! My life goes on as well. And just because Harry SUDDENLY decides to love me back – I can't turn my feelings back on for him." Ginny said angrily.

Ron looked at her disgustedly. "I never thought, YOU would DATE that git! Malfoy. He insulted Harry, Hermione, me AND you. You want to be with a death-eater? With a conceited git? With a Slytherin? With a bullying male whore? Did you really sink that low?" Ron snorted disgustedly.

"I'm FRIENDS with them! Nothing more. They are not the nicest people in the world but I get along with them. And they like me and I like them." Ginny screamed.

"Fine. Just don't come back here crying and complaining that he used you. Just be warned. He will only use you." Ron spat.

"Fine. He WON'T because we're not even dating." Ginny yelled furiously and slammed the door to Ron's room shut.

It was not without a reason that Ginny was placed in Slytherin for the second sorting.

Smiling, she knocked at the kitchen door.

"Ginny, dear, what is it?" Molly asked.

"May I talk to you, mother?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Sure. Is it something serious? Shall we sit down?" Molly asked, wiping her hands on the apron.

"Yes, please." Ginny said cautiously, sitting down on the sofa in the living room, her mother next to her.

"Now, what is it Ginny?" she asked kindly.

"Well…" Ginny nervously fingered with the buttons of her blouse but didn't say anything.

"You know you can tell me everything. Come on, Ginny." her mother encouraged her.

"Fine. You know, I've got Gryffindor friends, right?" Ginny asked and her mother nodded. "Then there are some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

"I remember, Ron told me that you dated a Ravenclaw, Roger, was his name? He reckoned he was too old for you!" Ginny's mum smiled.

"WHAT? Ron told you about ROGER?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"Yes. What's so bad about that?"

"I… I can't believe it! He told you, because he thought you'd put a stop to this!" Ginny exclaimed, terribly aware of the fact that her brother was interfering again.

"Look, he didn't mean any harm… and Ginny, did I put a stop to this?" her mother asked half-smiling.

Ginny smiled as well. "No, you didn't mum. Thank you."

"My little girl should get to know the people in the real world. And if you like him and if he is good enough for you, which is YOUR perception and not RONALD's, then I like him too. And Roger seemed like a nice lad." Molly said, smiling warmly at Ginny.

Ginny was surprised. That was her mum?

"Oh and Mum, Ron is AGAIN interfering!" Ginny sighed.

"You've got a new boyfriend?" her mother asked sharply.

"No, I'm single. You know, I like making new friends?" Ginny smiled.

"Yes, I do. AND?"

"Well, I'm ALSO friends with the Slytherins!" Ginny said cautiously.

"Okay… It's your decision. If you think, they are nice enough TO YOU at least, then I won't stand in your way. You have to grow up as well and make your experiences." Molly said casually shrugging.

"You don't mind that I'm friends with the Slytherins as well?" Ginny asked completely thrown.

"No. If they are nice to you. Why shouldn't you?"

Ginny was flabbergasted. Her mother acted as if that was the most common thing, Gryffindors and Slytherins being friends. "Mum, you don't mind if it is Malfoy, Zabini, and the lot?" Ginny asked, crossing her fingers.

Ginny's mother flinched when she mentioned Malfoy's name. "No, I don't mind. As long as they're nice to you." she smiled uneasily.

"Don't sorry mum." Ginny said soothingly.

"Just be careful, Gin. They might just use you as a trap to get to information on Harry."

"I am careful. And they haven't asked me one thing about the Harry, You-Know-Who or the Order." Ginny smiled.

Molly's face visibly relaxed. "Good to hear. Well, if they are really nice to you, then you should stay in touch with them. House-interactions have always been a real asset to the wizarding world." her mother smiled happily.

"Good. And I promise. I'm careful." Ginny said.

"I had never been friends with any Slytherin. Just… be careful." her mother said and turned around to heat up the soup.

Ginny smirked. Ron was going to lose…. her mother didn't mind at all, because she had heard GINNY'S version, from HER directly.

Humming, she packed her suitcase, for the Moscow-trip. It was going to be very cold. In Great Britain, the mild temperature of mid-winter didn't even go below 5 °C. She assumed that in Russia, the temperature could fall as low as -30 °C. Sighing happily, she packed another scarf, some gloves and a Russian hat.

She hadn't seen Ron the whole day and was surprised when she bumped into him in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked clearly annoyed as Ron gelled up his hair.

"Getting ready." Ron growled.

"What for?"

"For a party?"

"Where?"

"Lavender's birthday."

"She invited YOU?"

"YES. Now shove off."

"No. I need to pack my suitcase for Moscow tomorrow and still need some cosmetics."

Ginny had to get up the next morning at 7:00 which was too early for her liking. Sighing, she gathered her things and went inside the kitchen for breakfast.

As soon, as she arrived downstairs, her mother started fussing over her. "So, Ginny, tell me… are you ready? Got your passport? Visa? Papers? Got your cosmetics? Warm clothes?" her mother asked, straightening Ginny's hair with a simple charm.

"Yes, everything is fine." Ginny said. She was wearing warm clothes and started to get really warm in the heated kitchen.

"Ginny, I wish you a great time in Moscow. Maybe you could get us some vodka?" her father asked who had just arrived.

"Okay, I'll try." Ginny was a bit nervous. It was a completely new country. And she was going there all alone. It was dangerous. But an adventure.

"Bye mum and dad." she said, throwing floopowder into the flames. She took her suitcase and said clearly: "Twerskaya hotel, Moscow." She felt the sensation of travelling different fireplaces and noticed that the further east she travelled, the colder it went.

Finally she arrived in an unfamiliar, huge fireplace. It looked pretty old, but very noble.

Ginny was standing a bit lost in the big hall of the Grand Hotel in Moscow, looking around interestedly. It was a huge hotel lounge. It seemed to be a 5-star-hotel by the look of it. Especially the reception was decorated with glass, gold and marble.

"Devushka." a voice called and Ginny turned around.

"Dobra pashalowatj." an elderly gentleman called.

"Priviet." was all Ginny knew. Her Russian was almost non-existant.

"Tij nje gawarish pa russkij?" the gentleman asked.

"Sorry, no, I don't speak Russian." Ginny said, inclining her head.

"Oh sorry, devushka. My name eez Meester Igor Vladimirovich – call me Igor." he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Ginevra Weasley – call me Ginny." she said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Delighted to meet you. Let me show you your room." he said, taking her suitcase.

They took a lift upstairs and arrived on floor 10.

"Wow, that's far up." Ginny said, looking out of a window.

"Da, eet ees verrrry common to leave like zat in Rrrussia! You've got very small chouses in England?" he chuckled.

"No, just on the countryside – or at least, where we live." Ginny smiled.

She was in her room now. It was huge and equipped with a television, a minibar, and everything she could dream of. She had a great view of Moscow and the Red Square. It was snowing and snow was everywhere. She was happy to be in a warm hotel room. Since Igor had told her to meet up at 10:00, she still had time to get ready.

At 10:00 sharp, she was waiting in the hotel reception, wearing silver-white jeans, black boots with an extra charm repelling snow and water, a white tight pullover with fake white fur, and a white coat with white fake fur as well. Her handbag was clutched in her hand and she was holding her Russian cap.

10 Minutes later, Igor arrived with some photographers, a female stylist who looked like a model herself in Ginny's opinion – and the male model. And then Ginny's mouth almost dropped to the floor….

Light blonde hair almost as long as Draco's but not THAT long, intensive, blue, sparkling eyes, pale skin, perfect white teeth, tall and a perfect flawless, muscular body. He was wearing an elegant suit.

"Zees ees Ginevra Weasley from England who veel do ze photoshoot viz us." Igor said gesturing at Ginny and the male model.

"Nice to meet you, Gee-nev-rach – my name eez Kostja!" the boy said, holding out his hand and smiling a dazzling smile at her.

"Nice to meet you too." Ginny blushed heavily.

"Let's get started zen." Igor said, clapping his hands.

Ginny was surprised. They were stationed in a winter-scene of the Red Square in Moscow, but it wasn't real, although it looked real. Even real snow was falling, although it was warm inside. "Zey chave charmed zat ze snow does not melt." Igor explained, looking at her stunned face. Ginny couldn't suppress a soft "wow."

The dress, Ginny had to wear, was long, golden with turquoise trimmings and decorations. It looked beautiful, especially with her long red hair.

Her hair was open and straight. It was glittering with the same golden touch of the hairspray that she and Blaise always used. The stylist put lots of make-up and tons of blush/rouge on her face, as well as concealer, turquoise eye-shadow, mixed with a faint golden glow on her upper lid, black khajal, black mascara, and her lips a golden-touched lipstick as well.

"Beau-tee-ful. Krassivaja djevushka." Igor smiled happily and the stylist looked at him sourly.

Ginny positioned herself in front of the winter-red-square and the photo shoot began.

With that dress, she had to present accessories such as rings, necklaces, bracelets, belts, hair-jewellery and gloves (those thin types for dancing).

Kostja presented also bracelets, belts, necklaces and rings with her together – the only difference was the he presented ties as well.

"Now get changed." Igor said.

Ginny caught a smile from Kostja and nearly stumbled when she looked into his eyes yet again. He was really handsome.

"Wear zat Ginera." the stylist said and pulled a fake-fur grey wintercoat over her. It was really war and Ginny began feeling warm this instant.

The Russian hat she had to present was in the same material as the coat. Kostja had changed into a black wintercoat, wearing a black Russian hat.

The background had changed into a winter landscape on the countryside.

"Krassivaja kartina." Kostja said smiling a dazzling smile at the photographer. 'He is a flirt.' Ginny thought, quirking an eyebrow at him. 'Shee ees verrrry prrrretty.' Kostja thought, eyeing Ginny up and down.

"Let's get started with part 2." the photographer said in a bored voice.

Kostja and Ginny positioned herself in front of the picture and did the positions as they were told. After two more hats, they had to present gloves, two different scarves and a white muff.

The photoshoot was strenuous but fun and Ginny got quite a heap of money and she was looking forward to buying Christmas presents in Russia for her family and friends.

It was almost 5 pm and Ginny hadn't noticed how hungry she had become – they had worked 7 hours without eating – Ginny was not used to that thanks to Ron who was always eating.

"It was nice working with you, Geh-nevrra." Igor said, kissing her hand. "We will transfer the money to your account in England, since you don't have a Russian one."

"Thank you very much, I enjoyed working with you, Igor." Ginny said, bowing a bit.

With that, Igor and the stylists turned, but Kostja stayed.

"Aren't you chungree?" he asked with a heavy accent.

"Yes, I am…" Ginny replied, smiling uneasily.

"Come viz mee, I know ze perfect place." Kostja smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything – Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

That's what happened so far:

"Aren't you chungree?" he asked with a heavy accent.

"Yes, I am…" Ginny replied, smiling uneasily.

"Come viz mee, I know ze perfect place." Kostja smirked.

………

Ginny didn't know if she could trust him. All she knew was, that she was in a big city in the East, and her parents had told her to stay safe in the hotel and don't go wandering about with any other people. But she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing – and Gryffindors were supposed to be brave…

"Okay, I'll come with you. Where are we going?" Ginny asked sighing.

"Balalaika… eet ees a verrrry nice Rrrrrussian rrrestaurrrrant – you veel like it!" Kostja said, raising an eyebrow and looking Ginny deeply into her eyes. Ginny noticed to her horror, that she had blushed again. Kostja went up to the reception and ordered a taxi.

"Let's vait inside – de taxi-drrriverrr veel come in chere." Kostja said, sitting down on the comfortable leather sofas in the hotel lounge. Ginny looked uneasily at him and sat down as well.

"So, Gee-nev-rach, chave you everrr been to Rrrussia beforrr?" Kostja purred.

"No, it is my first time. I haven't seen anything except the hotel so far…" Ginny told him.

"Aaah, zat's sadd. Ven arrr you leaving for Eeengland?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"Eef you vould like to, I can show you Moskwa. You veel like eet!" Kostja exclaimed happily. "And ve can veeseet all ze special places forrr tourrrists. Rrred squarrr, Krrreml, Arrrbat, Wollllga,…"

"That sounds wonderful. Although I would also like to buy some Christmas presents for my family and friends. Do you know a good place?" Ginny asked.

"Oh sure. Definitely – zere ees a nice, chuge market – you can find everrrrything in zerrr. And it is verrrry non-expensive!" Kostja wrinkled his brow in concentration. "Or cheap." Ginny laughed. "I learned a new word." Kostja laughed as well and Ginny noticed how beautiful his laugh was.

The taxi arrived 4 minutes later. When Ginny stepped outside, she almost choked. The air outside was so cold, it froze every pore of her together. Shivering violently, Ginny was about to climb into the cab when Kostja returned to the hotel. "I've forrrrgotten, somezeeng." Kostja said.

"You are leaving me here outside in the cold?" Ginny called after him, but he didn't answer. He was already too far away.

Ginny groaned and looked at the taxi driver. "Devushka…" he said in a soothing voice. But Ginny was freezing terribly. Her breath was coming out in clouds of almost white "smoke" and everything of her was freezing so much that she started to feel pain.

Luckily Kostja returned some minutes later. "Forrrgotten somezeeng, I'm sorry." Kostja said and climbed into the car. Ginny followed and was grateful to be in a warm place again. Kostja was speaking to the driver and Ginny was meanwhile starting to unfreeze when Kostja spoke. "We arrr chere." he handed the driver some money and opened the door for Ginny who almost melted. 'What a nice gentleman!' she thought grinning.

"Spassiba." she said and got gracefully outside the car. Whhooosssh, she was freezing again. "It's so cold…" she said, her teeth clattering.

"Yes. Eet ees a norrrmal vinterrr, cherrr in Rrrussia zough! But I guess, you could say zat eet ees -30 °C." Kostja told her and Ginny almost cried. "It is above 0 in England, probably 5 or 10 when I left." she said desperately. "Rrrussia is charrd." was all Kostja said when he put his arm around her and pulled Ginny closer to him while walking. Normally, Ginny would have hated this, but as she was almost frozen to ice already anyway, she was grateful for that, since it warmed her a bit.

"We are chere." Kostja said happily. "Zeees ees Balalaika."

"Wow. It looks really nice." Ginny exclaimed.

"Come een." Kostja said and held open the door for her. Ginny was again feeling overwhelmed by this gesture. No doubt, the Russians had style.

Inside the restaurant was very warm and cozy. The lights were dimmed and there was a small candle on each table. The tablecloths looked very elegant as did the ladies and gentlemen in their dresses and clothes. Ginny was sure that this restaurant was something special. And something expensive. She had earned quite a bit from her modelling, but to spend it like that?

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Kostja who took her coat. Ginny smiled at him. He was such a gentleman. And so good-looking.

"Stol dlya dva pashausta." he said to a waiter standing nearby. "Pashausta." the waiter said and Kostja and Ginny followed him. "Spassiba." (thank you) they both said and Kostja pulled the chair out for Ginny. "Please seet down." he said and Ginny thanked him again and sat down. When Kostja sat down opposite her, the waiter arrived with two menus. Kostja bent over towards him and said something in Russian and the waiter shook his head yes. "Gee-nev-rach, do you vant to trrry out ze Rrrussian menu?" he asked.

"Yes, why not. What is it?" Ginny asked.

"First Borschtsch – a Rrrussian soup, zen piraschki viz smetana and salad and zen tort." Kostja said.

Ginny nodded. She had only understood half the sentence but thought that a native knew best what was typical for Russian food.

Kostja and Ginny were talking and laughing. She noticed that she had a great time with him and liked him even more and more. What pained her were two things. 1.) Draco. 2.) Kostja. Draco hadn't written to her the whole time and she hadn't heard from him. She wondered, if he was actually interested in him. Ginny didn't know WHAT they were. They certainly weren't an item, but they also weren't JUST friends. Or were they? Then there was Kostja, who was handsome, nice, a gentleman, and everything a girl could wish. But he lived in Russia. 'So what?' Ginny thought, gazing into his beautiful eyes.

Kostja told her everything about Durmstrang. She reckoned, she now knew more about Durmstrang than Hermione did when Krum had told her. Ginny learned that this was Kostja's last year and he was as old as Roger. Although he wanted to keep on modelling, he was also very interested in potions and Ginny smiled, remembering her and Blaise being almost at the top of the class nowadays.

Then the first course arrived. It was a soup – borschtsch – with cabbage, herbs, meat, potatoes and sour cream. It looked very simple but tasted delicious. "What is it called again?"

"Borschtsch." Kostja told her and Ginny was again in love with his accent. "I like your accent." she couldn't help but say.

Kostja smiled a dazzling smile at her. "You say borschtsch." he demanded.

"Borsh" Ginny tried and Kostja laughed out loud. "No, not Borsh – Borschtsch. I like yourrr accent too."

After this course, the piraschkis arrived, a baked dough filled with cabbage and another one with mashed potatoes. With it, some sour cream and a cucumber salad and it was then, when Ginny decided, she loved Russian food.

Kostja told something that greatly disturbed Ginny. "I'm sorrrry zat I took you to a Mudblood-rrrestaurrant. But eet ees ze best one arrround and magic is forrrbidden in Rrrussia. Zat's why I go to school in Bulgarrria. And I live as a mudblood." he spat. Ginny was shocked. Was that the Kostja she knew?

"Are you a pureblood?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Arrr you?"

"Yes." Ginny growled. She was really shocked and surprised by his behaviour, but what could you expect from a Durmstrang?

The rest of the evening passed perfectly. They had desert, tort Napoleon, which was a caramel and waffle cake and Ginny fell in love with it too.

"Stschjot pashausta." Kostja said after a while to the waiter and he returned with the bill. Kostja paid the bill and helped Ginny into her coat again. "Thank you so much for the invitation." Ginny said happily. "You are wellcomm." Kostja smiled and held the door open for her.

Coldness. Snow. Freezzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeee….. Ginny and Kostja were outside and it was snowing heavily. "Let's go to a club." Kostja suggested. "Okay." Ginny smiled. They walked to the nearest underground (or metro) which was only 5 minutes away, but Ginny was already frozen to ice by that time. Her whole body hurt – she wasn't used to these temperatures.

…

They arrived at the club Propaganda and Ginny was happy to be in a warm place again. Russian pop music was playing, people were dancing, drinking, laughing, having fun. The club was huge and Ginny was delighted to see so many happy people, partying, having a good time. "Let's get a drrrink." Kostja suggested. He took her hand and gracefully walked with her down the stairs to the bar. "Vodka, sok, ee ogurez." Kostja said. "Oh, you were ordering vodka, juice and…?" Ginny was lost for words. "Peeckl." Kostja smiled. 'Pickles? He was ordering pickles? Why that in the world?' Ginny couldn't find words to describe this odd request.

She soon learned that it was normal in Russia to first drain your vodka and then eat a pickle afterwards. A lot of people joined them and they were fascinated by Ginny. She seemed so foreign. Ginny noticed that Kostja had muggle-friends only and was surprised by that anti-muggle-attitude he had shown before…

Ginny felt dizzier and dizzier and decided that it was enough for her. Of course, the other Russians didn't have a problem with any more drinking and continued for a while.

…..

Meanwhile in Great Britain….

"Mum, I need to talk to you…" Ron was fingering with the sleeve of his shirt.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked.

"You know, I have to talk about Ginny…" Ron said slowly.

"Go on." his mother encouraged him.

"She is seeing… she is seeing a Slytherin! She is together with … Malfoy." Ron said quietly.

"She is? She told me that she was only friends with them." his mother wondered.

"She did? She told you all of this?" Ron's face was red and he was furious.

"Why not? And she told me that she was just friends with them." Molly shook her head.

"She is lying, mum." Ron said angrily.

"Okay, I don't know who to believe, but I will ask her when she is back." Molly sighed.

…….

In Russia….

"Chaff anotherrr glass…" Kostja purred. "No, I can't honestly." Ginny laughed. She had too much vodka and there was no way, her mother would ever know. She felt a bit dizzy and sat down onto the red sofa, they were in a room where there were not too many people around, the music was a soft Russian tune, playing in the background. Kostja, who had had pretty many glasses as well, sat down next to her.

"Arr you okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, sure, I am fine." Ginny smiled. Oh how she wanted to hug him and kiss him. Little did she know that Kostja wanted the same. All her thoughts of Draco were forgotten. He hadn't even written to her.

Kostja gazed into her eyes and pulled her closer. Ginny smelled his eau de cologne and was leaning towards him even more. Their faces were now only inches apart. And then Kostja kissed her. Ginny was startled by how good a kisser he was. He was passionate and emotional at the same time. He held her closer and patted her back and caressed her cheek with his other hand. The kiss became even hotter. And then Ginny got lost in his kisses….


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

"Ahhhhhhh….." Ginny woke up with a horrible headache. Had she really drunk that much? Sighing, she grabbed her wand and performed a charm she had learned from Fred and George to prevent a hangover. Turning her head, she suddenly froze. Lying next to her was… Kostja.

"Kostja…" Ginny shook him awake. "What are you doing here?" she asked, expecting the worst. Kostja smiled a dazzling smile at her. "You vere so drrrunk yesterrrday and I decided to go to ze chotel viz you." … Pause… "And… what happened?" Ginny asked again, although blushing a bit. "Notheeng, absolutely notheeng." Kostja assured her. He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

…

The Burrow, England,

"Ginny will be returning this evening, correct, Ron?" Fred asked, scribbling down some notes. "Yes, at 8 pm. Why?" "Because Harry will be visiting us this evening as well, remember?" Ron grinned. "Oh yes, right… and you two think that Ginny will just fall in love with Harry again, although she even sees him at school all the time?" George scowled. "Of course not. But look…" Fred smirked wickedly, showing George a vial of pink potion.

"WHAT?" George yelped. "Yes, you are right. A love potion should make her see sense. A love potion will finally tell her, that a stinking Slytherin is not the correct choice." Ron smirked.

…

Russia, the Grand Hotel

"The breakfast was delicious." Ginny smiled at Kostja. "Da. I'm really ful now." Kostja growled, but laughing afterwards. "Vat vould you like to do?" he asked. "I would like to visit the town and buy some presents." Ginny's eyes lit up. "Okay, grrrrab yourrr coat, zen! I veel vait chere." Kostja grinned.

The streets were white with snow, the trees were barely visible under the snow, but it was sunny and not too cold, (merely because Ginny had muttered a heating charm before setting off). Kostja took her arm and planted a big kiss onto her lips. "I veel show you Moscow." he laughed and Ginny thanked him with a kiss.

…

The Malfoy Mansion, England,

"Draco, come down here, this instant." Lucius yelled. Obediently, Draco walked down the stairs. "Yes, father?" he asked, his jaw set. "I was wondering, when you would get engaged." his father asked. "Father, I'm only 17." Draco answered. "I know, but since you are ALREADY 17, we should get you a nice pureblood girl." his father said. "But I can choose?" Draco's voice came out hoarse. "Sure, you can. As long as it is a respectable pure blood family, take any girl you'd like. Personally, I'm betting on Pansy." his father smiled. Draco couldn't smile back. His thoughts drifted to Ginny. He loved Ginny with all his heart, he had to admit that. AND she was a pureblood, but not a respectable upper class pureblood, but a blood traitor. Draco looked devastated. He couldn't choose any other girl. He wanted Ginny.

"I think, we should invite the Parkinsons over for dinner tomorrow, what do you think Draco?" his father chuckled. "Okay, father." Draco said tonelessly. "I will arrange that. Good night, son." "Good night, father." Draco ran up to his dorm and fell down onto his bed. He needed a plan, as quick as possible. 'I will write to Blaise.' was his first thought.

…

"Moscow is so pretty." Ginny smiled. So far, Kostja had shown her the Red Square, the Kremlin, the GUM and the Basilika as well as the neverending fire that made Ginny feel warm just by looking at it. "Yes. So vould you like to go shoppeeng? Zere ees zis nice underground shoppeeng centerrr. And zere ess zis vater – fountains above you. You veel like it." Kostja smiled and took her hand.

Ginny got her mother and Hermione a matrjoshka (a wooden doll that has more dolls inside that look the same), her father a Russian fur hat, her brothers as well as Harry and Blaise all got a special set of Russian chocolates filled with various vodkas. For Draco she got him a fur hat as well and a set of vodka-chocolates shaped as hearts.

"Who arrr zese chearts forrr?" Kostja asked, pointing at the chocolate hearts. "For uhm, Draco." Ginny blushed. "Choo ees Drrraco?" Kostja asked aggressively. Ginny shrugged. "He goes to school with me." "Ees che your boyfriend, Geh-nev-rach?" he asked angrily. "I… I honestly don't know." Ginny smiled at Kostja and his face relaxed a bit. "I rrrreally like you, Geh-nev-rach." he smiled and kissed her longingly.

…

The Burrow, England

"Ron, you are brilliant." Harry called out. "I don't think so." Hermione rolled her eyes. "She is your SISTER, Ron. You wouldn't honestly give her a love potion?" Hermione said crossly. "But, BECAUSE she is my sister. I can't have her running around with a conceited Slytherin-git." Ron said disgustedly.

"You might wanna know, that after the love potion, she will fall in love with Harry? Although it is not REAL love? And it will be over in… what… some hours?" Hermione said desperately. "I know, Hermione. But, then she will come to her senses and KNOW how right it is, NOT to love Malfoy, but to be with Harry. And then she will fall in love with Harry again and Malfoy is … not important anymore." Ron smirked to himself. "I don't think it's going to work like that, Ron." Hermione raised her eyebrows doubtfully. "But it is worth a try." Harry looked at her determinedly. And Hermione knew that look. Harry meant business.

…

The Malfoy Mansion, England

"I don't know." Draco said desperately to Blaise. "I will dictate it and you will write it. After all, she is your girlfriend." "She is not, Blaise." "But almost. Or at least, you would LIKE her to be your girlfriend." Blaise grinned. "Okay okay… start. I will write." Draco took his quill.

"Dear Ginny, there are some things, I would really like to talk to you about. They might not be pleasant and I really need your help. See you as soon as possible… Merry Christmas, yours Draco Malfoy." Blaise watched Draco scrawl the answers down. He knew that Draco was in love with Ginny, but… he wasn't sure if Ginny still was… especially after what Draco was going to tell her.

He watched Draco, push away his blonde hair from his sweaty forehead and knew that he had no chance. His father had to change his opinion. But he knew Lucius. And this was not going to be easy.

…

The Grand Hotel, Moscow

"Spasiba, Kostja. I had so much fun." Ginny hugged him and felt a bit sad. She knew that she would probably never see him again and this pained her. "Zank YOU Ginny, forrrr so much fun." Kostja kissed her lovingly. "Chere, zees ees forr you. A prrresent, to say good-bye." Kostja said, giving her a wrapped present. "Don't open eet now." he warned and Ginny smiled at him. "Although I don't know what it is, I will say thank you." and with that she kissed him.

Kostja waved good-bye to a sad-looking Ginny. "I rrreally chope to see you again." Kostja called out after her. But Ginny knew that she would never go to Russia again, since she had no reason to. How very wrong she was…

…

"Ginny, you are back!" Molly called, frantically hugging Ginny who had just stepped out of the fireplace. "Mum, hi." Ginny smiled. "You are all cold. Is there snow?" her father hugged her as well. "Tons. And you are frozen to death since minus 30 degrees is normal there." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny." Ron called, hugging her as well. "Tell me, how IS Russian food?" he grinned. "Delicious. Honestly." Ginny laughed. "Especially the vodka, right, sis?" Fred grinned and kissed her left and right. So did George, who for some reason looked worriedly at her. Ginny was startled to see his face, but pushed the thought away when she saw Hermione and Harry running towards her.

"Ginny, what is Russia like? Did you see all the sights and learn a bit of the language?" Hermione asked. "Yes. I saw so much. I took lots of pictures. I can show them to you afterwards. And yes, I did learn a bit of Russian." Ginny smiled. "Great. I can't wait." hermione's eyes lit up. "Ginny, welcome back. Was the modelling fun?" Harry asked, his face a bit red. "Yes, definitely. Lots of fun." Ginny smiled. "Although I'm really exhausted now. If you would excuse me, please." Ginny said and took her suitcase upstairs.

She looked around her room and was glad that she was back. Although the fact that there was no letter from Draco caused a stab in her heart and made her feel really sad, she unpacked her suitcase and was almost finished, when she saw Kostja's present.

Smiling, Ginny unwrapped it. It was expensive, famous upper-class vodka. Ginny gasped. It was a magical vodka, but Ginny couldn't read the ingredients and purpose of the vodka as it was written in Russian. She looked at the attached card.

_Dear Gennevrach,_

_I chad so much fun viz you. I really chope, we can see each uzzer again. Chere ees a leetle present from me so zat you don't forget me. Please keep in touch viz me._

_Yours always, love Kostja._

Ginny smiled broader. She remembered Kostja being the gentleman, but always also for his own good. Ginny shook her head and made her way downstairs.

"I'm really glad, you came, Harry." Ron smiled wickedly at Harry who smirked back. Unfortunately, during dinner, Ginny was sitting right next to Ron. "Hermione, what do you say to a game of chess, after dinner?" Ron asked and Ginny almost snorted. "Why not? Who else will be playing?" Hermione asked evenly. "Harry, I, Ginny…" Ron began, but Ginny interrupted him. "I would love to. But I am really tired." she explained. "No problem." Ron said and Ginny noticed his fists clench and unclench. He looked as if he was nervous. What about though?

Ginny made her way to the bathroom and back, eagerly awaiting the pudding. When she sat down next to Ron again, everyone, except her parents seemed to watch her intently. "Uhhh, is there something on my face?" Ginny asked scowling. "No, no, why do you ask?" Hermione said shrilly. "Just thinking." Ginny shrugged and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Harry and Ron looked at each other expectantly, so did Fred and George, whereas Hermione didn't look at anyone. Ginny shrugged and took another sip. "I wonder, when the potion is going to kick in." Ron whispered at Harry who nodded. Ginny, who hadn't heard anything, became aware of everyone staring at her. "So, what is it?" she asked furiously. "Nothing. Why?" Fred asked nonchalantly.

"Ginny, why don't you show us your pictures of Moscow, until pudding is ready?" Hermione asked. "Okay, I will do that." Ginny said and walked to her room. "So, when is the potion going to kick in?" Ron asked eagerly. "Any minute." Fred grinned and Harry and Ron joined in. Only Hermione and George looked ready to vomit.

Ginny was in her room, looking for the camera. She suddenly remembered Harry's green eyes and how she had always loved them. Sighing, Ginny rummaged in her closet. Books, magazines and clothes tumbled out. Ginny smiled, when she thought of Harry sitting downstairs. 'Why haven't I noticed before, how good-looking he actually is? I should go down there as soon as possible.' she thought giggling.

At that moment, an owl arrived at her window. Ginny let the owl in and untied the letter. Unfortunately, the handsome black owl had flown off as soon as it had arrived. Shrugging, Ginny opened the parchment. "Draco Malfoy." she said. 'It can wait until later. I first have to go downstairs. Harry is probably waiting. Oh god. It is Harry Potter, the boy who lived. A celebrity. I think, I think, … I really love him.' Ginny smiled happily, grabbing her camera.

'Yes, I guess, I will confess my undying love for him right now.' Ginny thought, but as soon as that thought occurred, another one crossed her mind. 'How is he going to react when I tell him, I love him? Is he going to love me back? Oh god…' Ginny sat down on her bed. 'How is he going to react? Will he love me back? I can't tell him. I'm scared… or wait. Dutch courage.' she saw the vodka on her desk. 'A little sip of vodka will make me feel more confident. Yes, I will be braver with that and then I will tell him.' Ginny almost laughed out loud.

Chuckling heartily, she grabbed the vodka and took a sip. 'Hmm, tastes lovely.' she thought and took another two sips. At that moment, the door opened and Harry Potter was in the doorway, looking at Ginny…

Cliffanger…. Rate and Message, please… ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Own nothing

That's what happened so far:

_At that moment, an owl arrived at her window. Ginny let the owl in and untied the letter. Unfortunately, the handsome black owl had flown off as soon as it had arrived. Shrugging, Ginny opened the parchment. "Draco Malfoy." she said. 'It can wait until later. I first have to go downstairs. Harry is probably waiting. Oh god. It is Harry Potter, the boy who lived. A celebrity. I think, I think, … I really love him.' Ginny smiled happily, grabbing her camera._

'_Yes, I guess, I will confess my undying love for him right now.' Ginny thought, but as soon as that thought occurred, another one crossed her mind. 'How is he going to react when I tell him, I love him? Is he going to love me back? Oh god…' Ginny sat down on her bed. 'How is he going to react? Will he love me back? I can't tell him. I'm scared… or wait. Dutch courage.' she saw the vodka on her desk. 'A little sip of vodka will make me feel more confident. Yes, I will be braver with that and then I will tell him.' Ginny almost laughed out loud._

_Chuckling heartily, she grabbed the vodka and took a sip. 'Hmm, tastes lovely.' she thought and took another two sips. At that moment, the door opened and Harry Potter was in the doorway, looking at Ginny…_

…

He looked as if he was ready to kiss her. Ginny looked at him with loving eyes. Her LOVE, Harry Potter, was standing in the doorway. But as soon as it came, it stopped… and the effects of the love potion were gone. "What?" Ginny looked disgustedly at Harry. "Ginny, I… I love you too." Harry said quietly, not noticing that the effect of the love potion had worn off. "Get off me!" Ginny cried out exasperatedly, pushing Harry off. Harry looked flabbergasted. "Actually, you should have said something else." he said scathingly. "Why? Why SHOULD I have said something else?" she asked furiously. "Because… because… it would have sounded nicer!" Harry said weakly. "I'll tell you what! You spiked my juice with a love potion, you bastard. GET-OUT-OF-THAT-ROOM! NOW!" Ginny screamed.

Startled by her screams, Ron and Hermione chose at that moment to enter. "What?" Ron asked, looking around the room widly. "You idiot of a brother! You call yourself family?" Ginny spat. "What are you talking about?" Ron mimed innocently. "You spiked my juice with a love potion! You idiot." Ginny said angrily. Ron didn't say anything, but his face turned scarlet.

"Why didn't it work, though?" he asked Harry, ignoring Ginny completely. "Because of this." Hermione said, holding the bottle of vodka in the air. "That's just normal vodka. Why should it make a love potion useless?" Ginny remarked. "Because it is not vodka." Hermione said triumphantly. "Of course. Look at the label. It says vodka. In Russian, though." Ginny pointed at the label.

Hermione looked at each of them in utter disbelief. "Hasn't anyone ever read Hogwarts, a History?" she asked desperately. "Hermione, you should by now know that this is not the case. Now tell us, what you know." Ron growled. "It also explains about the other schools and why Durmstrang also has pupils from Russia, because the Russians don't like magic. So, all the people there live as muggles and sell potions disguised as an everyday-product. Of course, the Russians like vodka. This is actually a very good anti-poison-potion." Hermione said with wide eyes.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, his brows wrinkling. "Class A." Hermione just murmured. "Very WELL, can I now have my present back?" Ginny snapped. "It is a present? From whom?" Ron asked incredulously. Ginny turned her head and shot him her best death glare. "None of YOUR business! You're not my brother anymore! I hate you!" Ginny screamed angrily. "Out! Both of you." Ginny said, pushing Harry and Ron outside.

"Ginny, believe me. I tried to talk them out of this. They didn't listen." Hermione said after a long pause. "I know." Ginny answered, not looking at her. "You know, they just want the best for you. And you hanging out with Malfoy and all the evil Slytherins… it's just not Weasley or Gryffindor-like." Hermione said quietly. "That I know as well. But you should also know that Ron is one of the few people who always interfere. And Slytherins might be evil to you, but they are nice to me. And Malfoy and I get along very well." Ginny shrugged. "You like Malfoy, do you?" Hermione asked with a slight smile. "Nah, I don't. Just as a friend." Ginny grinned.

"What about you and… that asshole?" Ginny asked. "He's not interested." Hermione said sadly. "Come on Hermione. Of course he is." Ginny laughed and fell down on her bed. 'A girls' night with Hermione is always fun since she is so clueless…' Ginny thought grinning.

…

At the Malfoy Manor

"Draco." Pansy said happily, flinging her arms over Draco. "Pansy." Draco said not half as enthusiastically at her. Apparently, Narcissa noticed. "Be nice to our guest. They will be gone in three hours anyway." she whispered. "3 hours? But they are going to be LONG three hours." Draco moaned silently. And still, Ginny hadn't written yet. Did she come back ok from Russia?

After a lengthy 5-course-menu served by the house-elves, Draco and Pansy were excused to leave the table. "So what do you want to do?" Pansy simpered, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. In Draco's eyes it was just exaggerated and he hated it.

"I don't know. Let's go for a walk." he suggested. Pansy smiled and took his arm. Outside in the gardens, Draco couldn't take it anymore. "Pansy, you know I like you as a friend… but nothing more." he said, looking into her chocolate eyes. "Yes, I do." she said quietly, looking up at him.  
Draco took her hands: "You are not mad?" "No, why should I? After all, my crush on you, is ages away." she smiled slightly. "I'm so glad to hear that. You know that our parents want us to marry each other?" Draco said seriously.  
"Yes, I know. But, honestly, Draco, I like you too. But only as a friend. And there is someone else I'd rather marry, but my parents disapprove. They think he is a player." Pansy said sadly. "Who is it? He is as big a player as I am?" Draco smirked. "Haha, Draco. He is as big a player

as you are." Pansy said seriously again. "So then, who is it?" Draco looked at her directly.  
"Blaise." Pansy whispered. "Really? Zabini? Does he know?" Draco asked incredulously. "What do you think, Draco?" Pansy laughed. "Well, I can't say what exactly. I just think it is strange. Very strange. He likes you back, right?" Draco asked and Pansy nodded.  
"He never told me that bastard. He will pay!" Draco laughed and felt happier than he had done since the beginning of the holidays. "You will always be my best friend who is a girl." Draco said, hugging Pansy tightly. "You will always be my best guy-friend." Pansy laughed and together they played hide-and-seek for the rest of the night, laughing their heads off.

…

Burrow

The next morning, Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the breakfast table, only drinking tea. Ginny and Hermione were telling Molly what Harry and Ron had done.

"I can't blame them. When I was young…" Molly began but Ginny interrupted her. "But I am your daughter! Don't you want me to be happy?" she almost yelled. Her mother didn't say anything. "It was a very stupid thing to do. I will talk to Ron and Harry as soon as they come down." Molly said and Ginny smiled at her. "Thanks mum. I knew I could rely on you."

Ginny smiled at Hermione again. "Why are you smiling? Ginny, come on, that letter from Malfoy, didn't make you that happy… or did it?" she asked, putting her hand over her mouth. "I… I don't know. I think it did." Ginny admitted quietly. She remembered when last night, Hermione and her and opened the parchment and read the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you?  
How was your trip to Russia?  
I hope you came back home safely.  
Nothing much is going on here. I'm bored to death, only Blaise, Vincent and Gregory visit me.  
There is actually something I need to tell you. Something important. You know that my parents are on this pure-blood-trip that I should only marry respectable, rich pure-blood girls. They are going to invite someone over. Her name is Pansy and I think you know her from Slytherin, in fact, you two shared a dorm together. However, our parents want to force us together. I don't know Pansy's view. But I think it is a waste of time. I will do anything to convince them that I am old enough to choose myself. Can you be of assitance?  
Have a nice Christmas Day and Fun at the Shootings._

_Yours Draco._

_P.S.: Can you come over on 30 December for dinner at the Malfoy Mansion? We might to use a spell to change you…_

"It was really sweet. I never knew, Draco could be that sweet." Hermione smiled at Ginny who smiled back.

…

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm ok. Well, no, not really. The idiot of my brother fed me a love potion, trying to make me fall in love with Harry Potter. What an idiot! I hate him so much! Luckily, I had an anti-poision-potion from Russia with me.  
Otherwise I'm fine. I'm happy to see my family again. The shootings are going ok. On 2 January I've got the advertisement with Blaise, as you might remember.  
I bought you something from Russia. Would you like me to take it with me?  
And yes, I will attend the dinner on 30 December. Thank you for the invitation._

_Yours Ginny._

"Oh this is so cute!" Pansy simpered. "I know. Now let me get everything ready."

…

"You are really going to dinner at the Malfoy Mansion?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised. "Yes, Hermione. Why not? If I can help him." Ginny shrugged. "You know, I can make-up your hair and help you choose your dress and everything." Hermione offered. "That will be great, but I cannot go as Ginny. I have to go as an unknown pureblood from Russia, because I've just been to Russia and therefore can talk quite a bit about the country, or so Draco thinks, and so hair is no question. But make-up and dress, that sounds like a good idea." Ginny grinned.

Christmas passed and much too soon, Ginny took out her best dress from modelling, which was a shiny white with white high heels, a white coat and white fake fur. She looked like a Russian princess. 'I have to look Russian, so maybe I should use a bit more make-up.' Ginny thought, applying even more make-up. Finally, she was satisfied.

"I'm off." she called to the kitchen. "Where are you going sweetheart?" her mother asked concerned. "To the snow-ball, haven't I told you?" Ginny said. "Oh no. Who is coming with you?" her mother asked. "Oh, Luna, Terry and Anthony." Ginny quickly invented. "Ok. How will you get home. By floo?" Her mother asked. "Yes, sure. See you later." Ginny waved and was off.

"Ginny, I'm glad you came." a voice said into the silence, while Ginny was gaping at the large and noble manor. "Thank you, Draco." she smiled. "Wow – you look beautiful." Draco said. Ginny smiled a bit and answered: "You don't look too bad yourself." she said noticing him wearing a tux and tie. "I know, I know, my lady. Now, remember my plan. You said, that you were from Russia, right? From where, Moscow? And you are going to give the present you actually wanted to give to Ron, to my family? And your name is Anastasia? And you attend Durmstrang? And Ginny, can you speak with a slight Russian accent?" Draco asked concerned. "Yes, yes. Now give me that potion." Ginny smirked a bit.

She was going to play a Russian pure-blood-girl and so make Draco's parents rethink. She swallowed a disgusting, bitter potion and then Draco looked at her, since Ginny was not feeling that much different. Draco gasped. "What?" Ginny asked bewildered. "You … you don't look that much different." Draco said, his mouth open. "What is this potion supposed to do? It should make you look a bit eastern, right?" Ginny asked. "Yes, it should. But I don't notice a difference. Only that your hair is a big longer, darker, your eyes brighter and… different and your cheekbones are higher." Draco goggled at her.

"Okay, forget that. Do you have a mirror?" Ginny said. "Yes." Draco said and handed her a quickly transfigured leaf. "You can transfigure leaves into a mirror?" Ginny wondered. "I'm a year above you, Weaslette." Draco smirked evilly. When Ginny looked into the mirror, she noticed that she looked Russian. Anyone could mistake her for a Russian, only her closest friends knew that it was her.

"How long does this potion last?" she asked finally. "4 hours." Draco responded, lazily transfiguring the mirror back into a leaf. "Nice dress, you've got there. My parents will be impressed. May I have your arm?" he asked gallantly.

Ginny giggled. "Of courrrse, Meesterrr Malfoy, I veel be chonorrred." "I love your accent, Anastasia." Draco smiled, not smirked, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. It didn't help that Ginny blushed furiously.

'Okay, okay, calm down.' she told herself. The front door opened and Narcissa stood in the doorway. "Draco, dear, is that your friend from Durmstrang?" Narcissa said sweetly. "Yes, mother, this is Anastasia Ivanova. Anastasia, meet my mother." Draco said in an oddly formal voice.

"Nice to meet you, Gaspasha Malfoy." Ginny said with a thick accent. "Nice to meet you too,.. Miss Ivanova… or can I call you Anastasia?" she asked smiling and Ginny was intrigued by how friendly his mother was. "Surrrr, no prrroblem." Ginny said deeply and Draco almost burst out laughing but held himself in time.

Ginny was seated next to Draco and unfortunately right across from Lucius who kept staring at her. "So, Miss Anastasia, where exactly are you from? Draco told me Russia…" Lucius said. "Eet ees Moscou, ze capital." was all Ginny answered. "Very well. I've got a friend, I don't know if you know him, his name is Dolohov, … does that name sound familiar?" Lucius asked. "No, not rrreally. Durrrmstrrrang ees a big school. Eet ees about 4 times as big as Chogwarrrts." Ginny smiled, remembering the facts that Hermione had looked up in Hogwarts: A History.

"Yes, I think, I can remember. I once had to meet my friend Igor there. It is a wonderful castle, though." Lucius smirked. "Eet ees okay. Ze challs are varrry vindy and darrrk all ze time." Ginny said sadly. "Don't worry, Anastasia, it is the same in Hogwarts." Draco said to her consolingly.

"Have you ever been to Hogwarts, Anastasia?" Narcissa asked. "Hmm, not rrrealy. My brrrother though. Che chas been!" Ginny said thinking hard. "Oh, at the Triwizard Tournament?" Draco asked suddenly alert. "Da. Sergey Ivanov. You remember chim?" Ginny asked with fake happiness. "Yes, I do. We played quidditch together." Draco growled.

"Look, Anastasia, I think, you agree with me, that pudding can wait for another 30 minutes, right?" Lucius cut in. "Yes, sir. I zeenk so." Ginny said heavily. "If you would like to, I could show you something interesting. Draco, why don't you accompany her to the living-room and offer her something to drink?" Lucius asked seriously. "Okay, father." Draco said and obediently led her to the living-room.

"You think, I'm doing okay, Draco?" Ginny asked concernedly.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe.

_That's what happened so far:_

"_Have you ever been to Hogwarts, Anastasia?" Narcissa asked. "Hmm, not rrrealy. My brrrother though. Che chas been!" Ginny said thinking hard. "Oh, at the Triwizard Tournament?" Draco asked suddenly alert. "Da. Sergey Ivanov. You remember chim?" Ginny asked with fake happiness. "Yes, I do. We played quidditch together." Draco growled._

"_Look, Anastasia, I think, you agree with me, that pudding can wait for another 30 minutes, right?" Lucius cut in. "Yes, sir. I zeenk so." Ginny said heavily. "If you would like to, I could show you something interesting. Draco, why don't you accompany her to the living-room and offer her something to drink?" Lucius asked seriously. "Okay, father." Draco said and obediently led her to the living-room._

"_You think, I'm doing okay, Draco?" __Ginny asked concernedly._

„You're doing wonderful, Ginny!" Draco grinned. "I'm glad to hear!" Ginny smiled. "But you have to remember that you need to be off in about 2,5 hours. The potion will stop working after 4 hours." Draco said seriously. "I know I know." Ginny smiled.

"Miss Anastasia, I would like to offer you a typical drink from Great Britain!" Lucius said, gesturing Ginny to sit on the leather sofa. Draco sat down next to her, smiling at her dazedly. "It is Bourbon whiskey, you will like that." Lucius said, handing her a glass with a toffee-coloured liquid. "Oh no, Lucius, don't force that poor girl to drink alcohol!" Narcissa said scowling.

"Eet ees okay, Meesses Malfoy. In Rrrussia, ve arre used to even charrderr drrrinks such as vodka… so zees ees no prrroblem." Ginny said in her most charming Russian voice. Draco almost had to laugh out loud since Ginny's imitation of a Russian girl was so authentic that his parents seemed to buy everything.

Narcissa smiled a bit and settled herself on the other sofa next to Lucius. "You are right, Miss Anastasia. I remember, when I was in Bulgaria, meeting your headmaster, Karkaroff, who coincidently is a good friend of mine, we were offered vodka. There were two glasses, a small and a big one. The Bulgarians and Russians had vodka in the big one and water in the small one, and the visitors, us, from Great Britain we poured vodka in the small and water in the big one." Lucius chuckled when he remembered this.

"Yes, in Rrrussia ve drrrink vodka as if it werrre water." Ginny smiled.

The evening wore on with anecdotes from Lucius's and Draco's childhood. Ginny kept glancing nervously at the clock. "I think, that you should leave now." Draco said pointedly. "No, Draco, don't be such a spoilsport." his mother said indignantly. "Yes, I'm sorry. Anastasia, you said, you had to be home before midnight, because your father does all these check-ups, right?" Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Da. Meeses Malfoy, my fazzzer asked me to be at chome beforrr midnight and so I guess Drrrakkkoo rrrealy was rrright!" she said as charming as she could. "Okay, then." Narcissa said, getting up. "Zank you so much forrr inviting me." Anastasia said gratefully, kissing Narcissa left and right. "Thank you for visiting. It was a great time." Narcissa said. "Anastasia, come back home safely. It was a pleasure to get to know you." Lucius said stretching out his hand. "zank you as well, Meesterrr Malfoy. Zank you forrr everrrzing." Ginny did a small bow.

"Draco, escort your guest outside, please." Narcissa called. Draco rolled his eyes, but took Ginny's arm and escorted her outside. As soon as they were outside, Draco pulled Ginny around. "Thank you for everything." he said, hugging Ginny tightly. "No problem, Draco." Ginny laughed. "I hope it really helped." she added as an afterthought.

Draco smirked and pulled Ginny closer. "Anastasia, you know what I would really like to do?" he smirked, getting lost in her eyes. "Hmm, going to bed?" Ginny teased him. "Stupid." Draco laughed. He pulled her closer and when she gazed into his eyes, Ginny's breath caught in her throat. Draco's lips inched nearer and nearer and…

then they kissed. It was passionate. It was loving. It was hot. It lasted long. Very long. Meanwhile, Ginny had already transformed back. "I prefer this old Ginny." Draco smiled. "Me too. This old Ginny doesn't have to pretend to have an accent." Ginny sighed. Draco kissed her again.

"Look, I really have to get back. If your parents find me here, and I don't look like Anastasia anymore, you and I will be in trouble." Ginny said. "Okay. But how will you get home?" Draco asked. "There is a small café across the street. They've got a fireplace." Ginny said warily. "Nonsense. You think I passed my apparition test for nothing?" Draco laughed. "Where are you going to take me?" Ginny asked nonplussed. "Definitely not home." Draco smirked.

He took Ginny's arm and turned with her on the spot. Since it wasn't Ginny's first side-along apparition she wasn't surprised by the feeling of being squeezed through a tight tube. "Look, this is the wizard's club." Draco said pointing to an elegant building. "And what exactly is that?" Ginny asked. "It's a disco. A club. But only for very elegant people. Your dress seems just perfect, ANASTASIA. Let me escort you inside." Draco said again, offering her his arm.

'Is he just polite, or does he really care about me? What ARE we? I'm going crazy. I really need to know. Draco drives me crazy…' Ginny thought nervously. 'What does Ginny think about me? are we on a date? What is it about her? I can't believe, I'm escorting HER to this club. I never dreamed I would. But won't she be the most beautiful and sweetest person in there?' Draco looked at Ginny fondly.

Inside, loud music was playing, people were dancing and drinking, having fun. "Look, over there. It's Blaise." Ginny said happily, waving at Blaise to come over. On his arm, there was a girl that Ginny didn't know, who had straight black hair, heavy make-up and a huge smile. "Blaise." Ginny exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Ginny, good to see you. How are you? How was Russia?" "Great. We did a great shoot. The magazine will be coming out in two weeks. Mr. Ivanov will send me a copy." Ginny smiled. "You will show me! Are you looking forward to the commercial in two days?" Blaise grinned.

"Yes. I am." Ginny smiled, turning to the girl. "Hi, I'm Ginny." she said smiling. "I know." the girl said and Ginny gasped. The voice somehow seemed familiar. "You are… Pansy?" Draco was the first to speak. "Yes." the girl said. Ginny's mouth hung open. "You can close your mouth." Pansy addressed Ginny. "Wow, you, you've changed so much! Your hair, your figure, your face, your clothes." Ginny was speechless. This wasn't the Pansy she knew. The Pansy she knew, had short black hair, was not the thinnest, too much make-up and wore hideous clothes. This new girl in front of her had long, straight, shiny black hair, perfect make-up, a slim figure and beautiful clothes.

"Pansy, you are stunning." Draco said as well. "You guys are stunning as well." Pansy smiled, standing on tiptoes to kiss Blaise on the cheek who blushed furiously. "Wow. Congrats Blaise." Ginny grinned.

"Okay, come on. Let's get a drink." Draco took Ginny's hand, and the foursome went to the bar. Ginny had never, not even in her wildest dreams, imagined that Draco, Blaise, Pansy and her would ever be in a disco, going to the bar together. And talking like normal people. And holding Draco's hand. Ginny felt her cheeks burn when Draco kissed her passionately. She never wanted to let go. Nor, apparently, did he.

When they had ordered their drinks, Ginny almost choked. Her ex-boyfriend Dean was standing next to them, his friend Seamus next to him, looking shocked at the company Ginny was with. Ginny excused herself for a moment and went over to them.

"Ginny, why are you out with SLYTHERINS?" Dean gasped. "Dean, listen…" Ginny said but was interrupted by Seamus. "I never thought YOU would ever mingle with Slytherins. We are very disappointed of you." Seamus said coldly. "Look, I…" this time Ginny was interrupted by a loud squeal and a giggle.

She turned around and found the Patil sisters staring at the Gryffindors. Ginny was mortified. If the word got out that she was friends with the Slytherins, then the Gryffindors would never talk to her again. And it most likely was, if Padma and Parvati knew… these girls were the gossip queens and at the moment, Ginny despised them.

"What did we hear?" Padma asked, eyeing Ginny enviously, taking in her beautiful dress. "YOU are mingling with Slytherins? A Gryffindors?" Parvati asked disgusted. "Look, I tried to explain." Ginny said angrily, but was interrupted by Padma: "There is no need to explain. We saw that Draco took, your hand and kissed you." she said, wrinkling her nose.

"So what?" Ginny was getting furious. "So what? Ginny, you are a GRYFFINDOR. Not a stinking Slytherin!" Seamus said. "These gits will hurt you." Dean said with a flicker of concern in his eyes. "No, they won't." Ginny said stubbornly. "They are not even friendly." Seamus cut in. "They are. To me. And that matters. And I like being friends with them." Ginny said firmly and turned on her heel to join Draco, Blaise and Pansy.

"What's the matter with THEM?" Pansy asked, glaring at Padma and Parvati. "They are angry that I hang out with Slytherins." Ginny stated. Draco stared furiously at them. "They are idiots. Filthy Gryffindors." Blaise exclaimed. "Why again don't they want you to hang out with us?" Draco asked menacingly. "Because obviously I'm a Gryffindor and you are Slytherins." Ginny said.

"So what? We like you and you like us. And you are NOTHING like those Gryffindors. Come on, your second sorting put you into Slytherin." Pansy growled. "Pansy is right. I never thought I would like ANY Gryffindor, but then you turned up. And then I knew, there always was an exception to the rule." Draco said, hugging her tightly. "And you are NOTHING like the other Gryffindors." Blaise said, patting her on her shoulders.

Ginny chanced a glance at Dean, Seamus and the Patils, they were looking at them as if they were crazy.

Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Pansy nevertheless had fun, drank, danced, and the couples kissed. "I will apparate you home, ok?" Draco said, nuzzling Ginny's ear who shivered. "Okay." Ginny smiled.

After lengthy good-byes to Blaise and Pansy, Ginny was apparated home by Draco. "Thank you for this wonderful evening." Ginny said quietly, hugging Draco. They were standing outside the burrow. Draco had to suppress the urge to sneer. "Thank YOU for this wonderful evening, angel." he said, kissing good-night.

He turned and was about to leave, when Ginny called him back. "Yes, angel?" he asked softly, turning around. Ginny looked at him trembling: "I've got a question. Draco. What exactly are we?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for this late update. It took me quite a while to write the butterbeer spot. Now, enjoy…**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

That's what happened so far:

_He turned and was about to leave, when Ginny called him back. "Yes, angel?" he asked softly, turning around. Ginny looked at him trembling: "I've got a question. Draco. __What exactly are we?"_

On with the story:

"What do you want us to be, Ginny?" Draco asked, smirking. "I… I don't know." Ginny said, not meeting his eyes. "Hmmm, I ask you again, what do you want us to be?" Draco asked, turning Ginny to look into her eyes. 'I shouldn't have brought up this question.' Ginny thought cringing.

"Draco, I asked you first." Ginny stated, as childish as it sounded, but she was glad that he actually had to answer first. "Ginny, I honestly don't know what we are. I mean, isn't it a bit strange for you, just having broken up with Roger and Potter?" Draco asked her, not meeting her eyes this time.

"I have never been together with Harry. And Roger and me… that was not important." Ginny said blushing a bit. "And with me, you think that it IS important?" Draco asked almost inaudibly. Ginny nodded slowly. "So, why don't we try, Ginny? You and me? We seem to get along very well. You helped me out tonight, I helped you out as well. Ginny, we can laugh a lot, can't we? And we like each other. So why don't we try?" Draco asked, looking into her eyes deeply. "Because you are a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. Ron is already having fits about…" but Draco cut her off with a kiss. "I don't care about Weasel. And you were in Slytherin as well." At that Ginny laughed and kissed him back longingly. "Okay, let's try." she laughed and Draco hugged her. Ginny and Draco were both hugely relieved.

…

"Ginny, wake up." her mother called. Ginny yawned. "What is it?" she called groggily. "You help me prepare the feast for tonight." her mother called. "NO. I still want to sleep. Maybe in an hour." Ginny called back, hoping her mother wouldn't wake her up again. But fat chance. Molly appeared 2 minutes later, when Ginny hadn't woken up. "It's already 11:00. Get. Up. Now." she yelled.

"Already?" Ginny asked with wide eyes. The evening before, Draco had appeared in the garden, visiting her. Ginny was glad that he had apparated into the garden and not somewhere near the house, because still her parents and brothers didn't know. Only Hermione seemed to know something, but didn't pester Ginny with questions.

Still half-asleep, Ginny made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast, glaring at Ron, who was peeling potatoes. "Good morning, Harry." Ginny said coldly. "Good morning Ginny. Did you sleep well?" Harry asked, still ashamed. "Okay. I am still tired." Ginny yawned.

"You will help Fred set up the decorations in the living room." Molly said briskly, shoving Ginny out of the kitchen. "Okay okay, Mum." Ginny said, making her way into the living room, carrying a box with various New Year's decorations and candles. "Gin, already up so early?" Fred teased. "Shut up, Fred." Ginny said smiling. She just couldn't stop smiling since she was so in love with Draco. "Fred, pass me those red New Year's baubles please." she grinned. Fred shook his head, smirking himself. He knew something was up with Ginny, but he didn't know what. But he and George would find out soon.

…

"Ginny!" "Luna!" Ginny threw herself into the arms of the pale girl. "How were your holidays?" Luna asked, plopping into the seat opposite of Ginny. "Okay, actually. Ron and I got into several fights…" Ginny said sadly. "Oh really? How about the film you shot with Blaise?" Luna asked mildly interested. Ginny smiled: "Blaise and I had a lot of fun!" Luna smiled back. "Daddy and I had a fine holiday too. We went into the mountains of Siberia, looking for Crumple horned snorkacks. We actually found one." Luna grinned. "That's great then." Ginny said in a strained voice. Luna smiled warily and went back to the Quibbler which gave Ginny time to dwell on the exciting day of the **BTB** butter beer spot.

_Ginny was sitting in the make-up room. She had to play the daughter of a rich elderly gentleman. Not only was she happy about the clothes she had to wear (a long black tight skirt, black high heels, a silver glittering top, a black tight leather jacket and lots of glittering 'diamond' bracelets) but also looking forward to seeing Blaise again._

"_Miss Weasley, please let me straighten your hair." the hairdresser said kindly. "Sure, madam." Ginny said smiling at her. After her hair was straightened and gleaming in the spotlights, the make-up lady applied heavy make-up. "Ready to go." she smiled at Ginny who hopped off the stool. _

"_Blaise." she called out happily to a young boy with messy hair wearing a white apron. "Ginny." he said happily, hugging her. "Wow, you look… dashing." Ginny smirked. "Well, now you know what I would look like as a bartender. Like it?" Blaise asked grinning. "Love it." Ginny smirked._

"_Now everyone. Please get to your assigned spots. NOW!" a voice roared. Blaise obediently stood himself behind the bar, wiping glasses and Ginny __walked swiftly over towards the door where an elderly gentleman who was dressed in spectacularly elegant clothes. He nodded curtly at Ginny who nodded back. She also noticed that he sported dark sunglasses and a huge cigar._

"_Now, you two enter. You take off her coat, hang it up, pull out her chair. Then you, Ginny, sit down at this table, then you, Charles, head to the bar and say your text, then you head back and sit down next to Ginny. Then you, Carlos,…" he nodded to an Italian-looking man behind the bar next to Blaise "… will say your text and you Blaise will bring out the __**BTB**__ butterbeers…"_

_Ginny felt the camera on themselves. She tried to not look into the camera. __"Please." the director called out. Charles took Ginny's arm, when they walked into the bar. He helped her out of her coat and Ginny smiled: "Thank you." she said sweetly. He smiled as well and pulled out the chair for her and Ginny sat down. She watched Charles heading to the bar: "Bartender…" he said in his deep voice "My daughter and I come from far away. We are frozen; we are thirsty and need a drink that warms us up from the inside. I expect the best." with that he threw some gold onto the bar, walked off and sat down next to Ginny.  
Now the camera was on Blaise and Carlos. "Boy, you serve them the BEST we have!" he said menacingly. Blaise nodded curtly, took a tray with two BTB-butterbeers and two glasses. He balanced them to the table and served them. Then he left and almost stumbled over the cable where the light-machine was connected. Almost everyone had to laugh out loud at this but caught themselves in time. Blaise flushed scarlet but didn't say anything._

_Charles poured her and himself half a glass of butterbeer. They clinked glasses and raised their glasses to their mouths. When Charles had taken the first sip, he exclaimed loudly: "That is wonderful! Come and join us…" he waved over to the two bartenders. Blaise and Carlos followed with their own glasses and sat down at the same table. They all clinked glasses and laughed and smiled at each other happily._

_A cool female voice said: "BTB-butterbeer-bigger, tastier, better. BTB-butterbeer – and you'll always be in good company!" _

"_Thank you. Very well." the producer called out. Blaise and Ginny relaxed visibly. "Ginny, next time, DO NOT watch Charles at the bar. Just look at your nails. Charles, walk to the bar with your head stuck up a bit more. Carlos look a bit more intensely at Charles, when he approaches the bar. And Blaise – please do us all a favour and DO NOT stumble over the cable next time." the producer almost smiled. Everyone let out a loud laugh at that, even Blaise, although he didn't dare look into anyone's eyes._

…

"Hi!" Blaise said entering Ginny's and Luna's compartment. "Hi Blaise." Ginny exclaimed. "Hi beautiful." Draco said, behind Blaise. "Draco! You're here too." Ginny exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. Draco held her closer and kissed her senseless. Blaise fake-coughed and Draco and Ginny emerged breathlessly. "Sorry." Draco said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Guys, this is Luna from my year. She is in Ravenclaw. Luna, these are Draco and Blaise." Ginny introduced them. "Hi." Blaise mumbled a bit coldly. Draco and Luna said nothing. Ginny shrugged. "You know, Ginny, Blaise just told me about your butterbeer spot." Draco grinned. "Yes, it was great, wasn't it?" Blaise said indignantly. "Yes, it was. Especially when Blaise stumbled over the cable." Ginny smirked. Draco and Ginny broke out in howling laughter.

Draco wiped Ginny's tears away and putting an arm around her. Blaise was just sitting there, his arms crossed, glaring at the pair. "Blaise, is that your way of saying thank you that I saved your ass?" Ginny asked crossly. "What do you mean?" Draco asked quickly. "Well…there was this actor, called Carlos. He told Blaise and me that we were really good-looking at good actors. He told us that he was also producing his own film. He asked us to come too. Blaise was all for it and I am careful as always. I didn't know this person and so I asked a few more questions only to find out that he produces sex-films. Which is not forbidden as a matter of fact. But Blaise didn't know. So I declined. After I told Blaise who that was and what he did, he was shocked. He thanked me on his knees." Ginny smirked.

"You thanked her on your knees?" Draco asked incredulously. "We have arrived. Let's get a carriage." Blaise said grumpily. Chuckling, Ginny and Draco got their belongings as well and hurried out after Blaise and Luna…


	19. Chapter 19

_That's what happened so far:_

"_You thanked her on your knees?" Draco asked incredulously. "We have arrived. Let's get a carriage." Blaise said grumpily. Chuckling, Ginny and Draco got their belongings as well and hurried out after Blaise and Luna…_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

On with the story:

Ginny sighed and took her seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table. She didn't know or care where Harry, Ron and Hermione were, all she wanted to do was sleep. She was exhausted. She dully listened to Dumbledore's speech and watched Dean pile food onto his plate. "You want something, Ginny?" a small voice asked her and Ginny looked down. It was a small girl with blonde pigtails, offering her potatoes. "No thank you. I'm not hungry." Ginny said, pushing her plate away.

"Thinking about your boyfriend?" the small girl asked. "Who?" Ginny asked, coming out of her reverie. "The tall blonde one – Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. He IS your boyfriend, isn't he?" the small girl grinned. "He is. How do you know?" Ginny asked a bit annoyed. "Everyone knows. You snogging around everywhere, come on." the girl giggled. Ginny sighed deeply: "Does Ron know?" she asked, expecting the worst. "I don't know. But honestly, I would be careful around your brother."

"Ginny!" a voice called. Sharply, Ginny turned around so fast that she almost cricked her neck. "Hi." Ginny said, rubbing her neck. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" Roger asked. They were standing in front of the Great Hall, students filing out to get to the dormitories. "Sure. If it is only a minute – I'm supposed to meet someone." Ginny said, not looking at him. "Not to worry. It won't take long." Roger said, gesturing Ginny forwards.

…

"Where is she going with Davies, do you reckon?" Draco asked furiously. Blaise just shrugged. "I don't know. You wanted to meet up afterwards, didn't you?" he asked. "Yes. So why she wanders off with Davies is a complete mystery then." Draco spat. "Find out then." Blaise said nonchalantly.  
"WHAT? Follow her?" Draco asked sceptically. "What stops you? Nothing has ever stopped you when you followed the other girls…" Blaise said and Draco knew he had a point. "Fine." he muttered and took off. Blaise grinned after him. 'Man, Draco really seems to have fallen for her…' was his immediate thought.

"Come on. The library is not far." Roger suggested with an air of happiness. "Sure." Ginny said. She didn't know what it was about. She just wanted to meet up with Draco as soon as possible. "Sit down." Roger said pointing to a seat at the nearest bookshelf. "Well, Hermione is sitting there. Let's go a bit further down so that she doesn't disturb us." Ginny whispered and Roger nodded.

**Point of view from an outsider:**

"Look, Ginny. I, for a fact, know that you are dating Malfoy. Yes, everyone knows that the two of us were perfect. Just the age difference was a bit of a problem." Roger drawled. "Not JUST the age difference." Ginny spat. "I think we were perfect together. But a Slytherin and a Gryffindor – they are too different. They will never work out. They are not meant to be." Roger said quietly. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked quickly. "Please stay away from him. I warn you. Because you are a great person. Don't waste yourself. That Slytherin-git is not worth it. He will shag you and then forget you." Roger said pulling a face.

**Point of view from ****Ginny:**

"Look, Ginny. I, for a fact, know that you are dating Malfoy. Yes, everyone knows that the two of us were perfect. Just the age difference was a bit of a problem." Roger drawled. Ginny went red, she was suddenly very furious. 'How can anyone say that? Roger and me were not even near perfect. Please don't tell me, he wants to get back together with me.' Ginny thought shuddering.  
"Not JUST the age difference." Ginny spat. "I think we were perfect together. But a Slytherin and a Gryffindor – they are too different. They will never work out. They are not meant to be." Roger said quietly. 'What do you know? You have never even dated a Slytherin. But then, you are older and more experienced than me.' Ginny thought.  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked quickly. "Please stay away from him. I warn you. Because you are a great person. Don't waste yourself. That Slytherin-git is not worth it. He will shag you and then forget you." Roger said pulling a face. Ginny looked at him thoughtfully. That thought had never occurred to her. What now? Could she really trust Malfoy?

**Point of view from ****Malfoy, who was cowering behind a bookshelf, spying on Ginny:**

"Look, Ginny. I, for a fact, know that you are dating Malfoy. Yes, everyone knows that the two of us were perfect. Just the age difference was a bit of a problem." Roger drawled. 'What? How dare he say that! He never gave a shit what Ginny did. How could that idiotic Ravenclaw say that?' Draco thought enraged.  
"Not JUST the age difference." Ginny spat. 'Good girl.' Draco thought admiringly watching Ginny.  
"I think we were perfect together. But a Slytherin and a Gryffindor – they are too different. They will never work out. They are not meant to be." Roger said quietly. 'Davies has a point. But this is an exception to the rule. Who cares if she is Gryffindor or Slytherin? She is a wonderful girl! Wait… did I just say that?' Malfoy thought shaking his head.  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked quickly. "Please stay away from him. I warn you. Because you are a great person. Don't waste yourself. That Slytherin-git is not worth it. He will shag you and then forget you." Roger said pulling a face. 'No no no. Time to show who he is.' Draco thought and stood up.

**Back to normal view:**

"Davies! How dare you say that!" Malfoy yelled, stepping from the bookshelf. Ginny and Roger nearly died in shock since they had not expected anyone listening in. "Just admit it. You just want to shag her and then dump her. Like the other girls. And Malfoy, sorry, but you can't do that to Ginny." Roger said, who was now directly in front of Draco. Their noses were almost touching. Although Draco was 2 years younger than him, he was almost as tall, although Roger was broader. But Malfoy nevertheless was stronger, although you couldn't see that.

"Stop!" Ginny yelled.

Malfoy whipped out his wand: "It is none of your business, who I date, Davies. It is none of your business, how long I'm together with my girls. It's nothing to you." he spat angrily. Roger laughed mockingly at Draco.

"Stop it!" Ginny said desperately.

"You want to duel with me? Fat chance, Malfoy. Duelling is not allowed. And as a prefect, I have to dock house points. Let's see… Slytherin. I would say 10 points from Slytherin." Roger grinned maliciously. Malfoy bared his teeth and put his wand directly under Rogers chin.

"Try that again. Ever. And you will NOT live to see Ginny's beautiful face again." Draco said dangerously quietly.

"That's enough. Stop it. Both of you. Now!" Ginny cried.

Both boys looked at her. Malfoy pocketed his wand. "Ginny, I hope you don't believe what that idiot said. Well some girls, yes, I did that to some girls, but you are different. I really really like you a lot. Or do you think I would have waited so long then? Or do you think I would do so much for you?" Draco said and Ginny considered his words.

"I believe you Draco." she said finally. "I wouldn't." Roger cut in. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy blood traitor!" Draco said furiously. "As a matter of fact, why should I believe you?" Roger asked. "Ginny is different. And I really like her." Draco's face was now red and glowing. Ginny had never seen him like that. She had to admit that she liked it. But could she really believe him?

"Ginny, please, this is my last warning!" Roger said imploringly. "Thank you Roger, but I will trust Draco." Ginny smiled warily. "Malfoy. If you hurt her, then I will make sure, that YOU won't see her beautiful face again. Ginny, if he does anything, tell me. I will be there for you." Roger said.

Ginny nodded and smiled at him. With a last glance of hatred, Roger turned away. "I would be careful – you are treading on very thin ice, Davies. I would watch your step." Malfoy called after him.

Draco turned to Ginny. "I really like you a lot. I have never felt like that before for a girl. Please, believe me. You are important for me. I need you. Don't believe this git!" Draco said. "Okay, Draco." Ginny silenced him with a long, passionate kiss. She could feeling him smiling into this kiss.

Hand in hand, they made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

…

However, little did they know that the library had not been empty. A diligent young witch, was sitting at a desk, reading Hogwarts, A History. She had heard everything. "This can't be true. What has happened to the young innocent Ginny who was head over heels into Harry? She can't have fallen for the evil Slytherin-git Malfoy. This is all wrong! Ron was right. She DOES love Malfoy. We have to stop that immediately. I have to tell Harry and Ron." she murmured and with that she grabbed her books and belongings and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: don't own it.

That's what happened so far:

_However, little did they know that the library had not been empty. A diligent young witch, was sitting at a desk, reading Hogwarts, A History. She had heard everything. "This can't be true. What has happened to the young innocent Ginny who was head over heels into Harry? She can't have fallen for the evil Slytherin-git Malfoy. This is all wrong! Ron was right. She DOES love Malfoy. We have to stop that immediately. I have to tell Harry and Ron." she murmured and with that she grabbed her books and belongings and made her way to the Gryffindor common room._

…

"Ginny wake up." Hermione was shaking her. "Whassup?" Ginny asked groggily. "Get up. You are late for school!" Hermione called and Ginny was suddenly wide awake. "Really?" "Yes, hurry up." Cursing, Ginny threw on a pullover and a tight pair of jeans. "God, I have to lose weight." she thought shaking her head.

When she made her way into the common room, she stopped in her tracks. Ron hurried towards her – his face as red as his hair. "Ginny Weasley! How dare you!" he yelled. Ginny looked puzzled. "How dare I what?" she asked heatedly but knew what was coming. "You ARE dating Malfoy!" Ron yelled and it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Who told you?" Ginny asked enraged. She didn't notice Hermione look onto the ground guiltily. "That doesn't matter. The source is very reliable." Harry spoke up. Ginny had never seen him so angry. "Why did you throw Harry away for this GIT?" Ron asked furiously. "That is none of your business, Ronald." Ginny spat. "Ginny, we just want you to be happy. Malfoy is NOT boyfriend-material. We don't want you to get hurt!" Hermione said quietly.

"I'm not the young sister Ginny anymore. I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself. I also have to make my experiences. And if I don't experience – may it be good or evil – I will not mature and most importantly – not LIVE LIFE." Ginny screamed. More and more people from Gryffindor tower were drawn towards the foursome because of all the noise they were making and watching them fight.

"But you are too young." Ron yelled. Some people in the crowd were shaking their head. "I am NOT. I'm sixteen." Ginny said angrily. "You are dating a SLYTHERIN! A Slytheirn of all people – there are so many boys in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff, but you took a SLYTHERIN!" Harry accused her loudly.

The Gryffindors in the crowd gasped. "What?" Ginny could hear Lavender gasp. She didn't care. "So what is your problem? He is a Slytherin – so what?" Ginny stormed. "He is evil. He doesn't have girlfriends – he has whores. He is a lying, foul, evil, mean, Slytherin-git." Hermione spat furiously. The Gryffindors were all murmuring their agreement. "He is not." Ginny said stubbornly.

"How can you be so naïve? He just charms you until he landed you in bed. Then he will leave you broken-hearted." Hermione said in a reasoning voice. "But you don't KNOW him!" Ginny said exasperatedly. "Of course we know him. We went to school with him for 6 years. YOU don't know him. You never had to endure his taunts." Harry said bitterly. "How can I get to know him, if you prevent me from knowing him?" Ginny replied shaking from anger. "Because he is not worth knowing. I wish I had never met him." Ron said rolling his eyes. Ginny looked at the crowd and saw Parvati and Lavender whispering. No doubt they were whispering about WHO the Slytherin boy was.

"Don't tell me, it's Malfoy?!" Lavender called out to Ron, in a sweet voice. "It IS." Ron said grumpily. Lavender and Parvati gasped exaggeratedly and engaged themselves in a whispered conversation again. Most of the other Gryffindors looked shocked as well. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You are a SLUT. You are a Slytherin-slut. Next you are sleeping with Zabini, then with Flint oh and why don't you fuck with the whole Slytherin team while you are at it?" Ron ranted. That was enough for Ginny. She slapped Ron. Hard in his face. "How dare you say that?" she said through gritted teeth.

"All of you, just stay out of my love life. The same is for you and Hermione." she told Harry and Hermione. "If you continue seeing him, I will personally make sure, that you will NEVER see him again." Ron told her, holding his cheek. Ginny laughed hollowly. "And how will you do that?" she smirked evilly. "I have my ways. Believe me." Ron told her. "Nope. I can't believe you." Ginny smirked broader.

Ron looked flabbergasted. So did Harry and Hermione. Most of the Gryffindors gasped at her shocked at her behaviour.

Without a last glance at anyone Ginny exited the portrait hole to get to charms.

"She is not my sister anymore. That is NOT Ginny!" Ron said trembling and sitting down. "This is NOT her. It can't be. OUR Ginny would never date a Slytherin, especially not Malfoy." Harry said sitting down next to Ron. "It does seem weird…" even Hermione had to admit.

"But you have to admit that he IS hot." Parvati quietly said to Lavender and both of them giggled heavily. Ron shot them a death glare. "Lavender is quite cute, but Parvati, all this giggling gets on my nerves." Ron said, rubbing his temple.

…

"He did what?" Luna said airily. "Yelling at me and calling me names." Ginny said sadly. "He will get over it. Just go out of his way for a while." she said in a sing-song voice. "I hope you are right, Luna." Ginny sighed, watching Flitwick banishing a cushion.

…

"I missed you." Draco said, kissing her intently. They were sitting in the kitchen, being served by houseelves and Draco listened to the whole story of the fight with her brother and how all the Gryffindors hated her now. "Hang with us Slytherins, then." Draco winked. Ginny chuckled, kissing him lightly on his beautiful forehead. He took her in his arms. "How can he do that to you? Weaselbee is an idiot. So is pothead." he said.

He had taunted her brother and 'friend'. This time, it didn't bother her. The opposite. She was glad about that. She laughed and snuggled into his chest.

"Tell me, how much I've changed you, Ginny? Now you are laughing WITH me when I'm talking about your so-called friends. Last time, you were angry with me. What happened?" Draco asked, making a puppy-dog-face. "I have seen what they can REALLY be." Ginny sighed contently.

"It's crazy, the whole story with your over-protective brothers. I'm glad I don't have any." "But you have an overprotective father." Ginny pointed out. "Yes, right. He will not be pleased when he finds out about us." Draco said, wrinkling his forehead. "Does he HAVE to find out?" Ginny asked, pushing her sheet of long red hair behind her. Draco watched her intently. He smiled, not smirked, at her. "You are beautiful." he said, leaning in to kiss her.

Ginny kissed him back. "So what?" she asked impatiently. "No, of course, he doesn't have to know." Draco said and Ginny noticed a bit sadness in his voice. Did he really just sound sad or was it just her imagination, or rather her wish?

"Sit with us at the breakfast table tomorrow!" Draco more instructed than asked. "They won't respect me." Ginny argued. "They will. They will at least respect you more than your Gryffindor mates. Just try it out. And you know most of them. You know Blaise, you know Pansy…" Draco said encouragingly. "Okay." Ginny smiled. "Okay." Draco smiled pulling her closer.

'_I really love her. Why haven't I noticed that before? Her brother is such a jerk. I hope she feels the same for me. Although I have to admit, I have never loved someone as much as her.' Draco pulled her towards his chest._

'_I really love him. Ron is such an idiot. I know when I can trust someone.' _

Ginny was happy when he pulled her towards him. She felt safe. She felt happy. She felt loved. And all that mattered. Not Ron's, not Harry's, not Hermione's opinion. HER wellbeing…wait… wasn't she becoming more and more Slytherin-like?

…

Draco accompanied her to the Gryffindor painting. He kissed her good-bye so passionately that Ginny almost fell down the stairs as her knees were giving away. "Good night." she said sweetly. It was past 11 and everyone was probably already in bed and Ginny was glad for that.

The next morning, Ginny awoke to the rest of the girls whispering. "Probably spent her night with the Slytherin-king." one girl was sneering. "No, you can't say that he is not shaggable." another girl said. "So what, he is a Slytherin. Doesn't Weasley have any pride for her house?" another roommate said. Ginny felt anger burning inside her.

"No need to act as if I wasn't there." Ginny snarled. "You ARE here?" one girl said with fake enthusiasm. "Shut your trap." Ginny said moodily. She got ready and hurried down to breakfast.

When she entered the Great Hall, she wasn't sure where to sit. To her luck, Draco waved at her to sit down next to him.

Sighing, she made her way to the Slytherin table. "Good morning, darling." Draco kissed her briefly on the cheek. "Good morning, Ginny. Guess what? I will take part in a photo shoot for underwear." Blaise said enthusiastically. "That is great! Congratulations Blaise." Ginny said smiling warmly at him. "So now Ginny you and Draco are really going out then?" Pansy asked who was holding Blaise's hand. "I think so, yes." Ginny smiled even happier. "You are a nice couple." Pansy complimented. "But Panse, you have to admit, they are not as nice as us!" Blaise grinned.

Ginny was eating breakfast at the Slytherin table. She was confused. Her whole world had turned upside down. She was fighting with the Gryffindors, her own house, and not with the enemy. She was getting along well with the Slytherins – she even had a boyfriend from Slytherin. She would never have thought that.

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder. "Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?"


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world.

That's what happened so far:

_Ginny was eating breakfast at the Slytherin table. She was confused. Her whole world had turned upside down. She was fighting with the Gryffindors, her own house, and not with the enemy. She was getting along well with the Slytherins – she even had a boyfriend from Slytherin. She would never have thought that._

_Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder. "Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

On with the story:

Ginny turned around and met the blue sparkling eyes of a boy from Ravenclaw – Michael Corner. "Hi Michael." Ginny said in a sweet voice. Why did he suddenly try to talk to her? "Would you like to come with me – not long – just for two minutes?" he asked her in a friendly way and therefore Ginny nodded slowly and followed him outside. She had always admired his intelligence and his ability to point out things that she would never have noticed.

"You are really dating HIM?" Michael asked out of the blue when they were outside of the Great Hall. "Looks like it!" Ginny said shrugging. "You are a Gryffindor! NO true Gryffindor would EVER date someone from Slytherin. Not even a Ravenclaw – it is not that uncommon of course, but as a Gryffindor? Ginny, what happened to the anti-Slytherin girl I used to know?" Michael asked and Ginny knew that he was really concerned.

"Michael, I really like him. We get along very well. I know, he is a Slytherin and he wasn't nice to my friends. But he changed and everyone deserves a second chance! He is a kind boyfriend to me and I like him very much." Ginny said quietly and her cheeks were bright red.

Michael grinned a bit but sighed at the same time. "Ginny, I remember our relationship very vividly. I've never had a Slytherin-girlfriend. Only girls from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You were my first girlfriend, the longest relationship I've ever had… and you were just something different. Special, but different. You were the only girl who was like THAT." Michael told her. Ginny, however, looked flabbergasted.

"What do you mean – the only girl who was like THAT?" she asked sharply. "The only girl, who was THAT Slytherin-like." Michael smiled a bit.

Ginny inhaled, but was lost for words. "Think about it, Ginny. You should NEVER have been placed into Gryffindor." Michael said firmly and turned on his heel. Ginny was completely nonplussed. She stormed after him. "Michael, when did you start to think that I should have been placed somewhere else?" she asked urgently. She wanted to know so badly it almost tore her apart.

"Want to know the truth?" Michael asked, suddenly a look of hurt on his face. Ginny nodded eagerly. "When we first met." and with that he left her alone.

…

"That was longer than two minutes!" Draco pouted when Ginny returned to the Slytherin-table. "Sorry." Ginny said and began shovelling down her cereals. "Not to mention… I was just worried. One minute longer, and I would have rescued you." Draco said and Ginny smiled. She really loved him – he was protective and … sexy…

"Let's go to class – I don't want to be late." Pansy groaned. "Okay." Blaise said, getting up slowly. "You sound like, you wouldn't want to miss Transfiguration!" Draco teased her. "Shut up." Pansy responded, clutching Blaise's arm. "You shouldn't want to be late either, Draco. Or Mc Gonnagal will hand out another detention." Blaise commented and Draco stopped chewing. "Did you HAVE to bring that up?" Draco said angrily, but Pansy and Blaise laughed out loud. Ginny smiled as well.

"Draco, I know that you are a trouble-maker anyway. So just forget it." Ginny patted him on the back and this time all four of them laughed. "Ginny, look, the two of us – Pansy and I – REALLY have to get to class. Wanna join us?" Blaise asked, earning a death-glare from Draco. "I would love to, but I've got history of magic – and I have to go the other way." Ginny responded. "Okay, see you later, sweetie." Pansy said and kissed her on the cheek. Although Ginny hated this Slytherin-like behaviour, she was grateful this time.

When Pansy and Blaise were gone, Draco pulled her closer and kissed her intently. "Wanna know why I stayed?" he asked smirking. "No?" Ginny played dumb. "Because of that." Draco chuckled and kissed her more passionately. "Wow, you ARE a great kisser." Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. So are you, darling. But I've got to rush – see you later." Draco kissed her briefly and departed.

Smiling to herself, Ginny left the almost deserted hall as well and went to history of magic. God, she was really in love with the Slytherin king!

…

Ginny was doodling on a piece of parchment as Professor Binns droned on and on. Luna, who was sitting next to her, was gazing dreamily into space. Not that this was unusual, but this time Ginny noticed, that she seemed to think about something… something important… someone important?

The monotone speech of Binns made Ginny drift off as well. And she suddenly remembered what Michael had said to her. That she SHOULD have been placed into Slytherin.

Flashback:

_S__orting hat (to her only): You are charming, but, caring about yourself the most and thinking of strategies how to get back to your brothers. Furthermore, you are very smart and you want to achieve a lot in life. _ _In addition, you are very pretty, and WILL be very beautiful; you can charm everyone – which you will use to your advantage._

_Ginny's thoughts: But that doesn't sound very Gryffindor-like. I thought the Gryffindors were supposed to be brave?_

_Sorting hat (to her only): You are right. _

_Ginny's thoughts: But my family has been placed into Gryffindor for centuries. Why should I NOT be placed there?_

_Sorting hat (to her only): Just because of the fact that your whole family and your brothers have been placed into Gryffindor, doesn't mean that you should be put there as well. _

_Ginny's thoughts: But everyone expects me to be placed in Gryffindor. What would they say, if I was somewhere else? Please put me into Gryffindor as well! I want to be there._

_Sorting hat (to her only): I should place you into Gryffindor? Just because you want to be there?_

_Ginny's thoughts: Yes, please. I need to._

_Sorting hat (to her only): You should know that the sorting is there for a reason, to put people who are similar into the same house, so that they can make friends easily. Ginny, you are NOT a true Gryffindor. You don't belong there. If you wish to, I can put you there, of course. But be warned – you will not make a lot of friends and find people who are similar to you in Gryffindor. You will not feel well and accepted. To the contrary, you will feel that Gryffindor is NOT the right house for you._

_Ginny's thoughts: I won't be accepted in Gryffindor? I will not make friends?_

_Sorting hat (to her only): Not that easily. More from other houses. When you get older, you will find out what your right house should have been._

_Ginny's thoughts: I don't care. I want to be placed into Gryffindor. My whole family was there. And HARRY as well. _

_Sorting hat (to her only): This is my last warning…_

_Ginny's thoughts: Just go ON with it!_

_Sorting hat (to her only): Alright then…_

_Sorting hat (to everyone): GRYFFINDOR!_

_Ginny smiled when the Gryffindor table clapped. She was glad that she was put into Gryffindor. Of course, this was the right house for her – the sorting hat was simply mistaken._

End of flashback

'So that hat WAS right. I should never have been placed into Gryffindor. But where should it have placed me?' Ginny's head was full of questions. She knew only one place where she could go and get answers…

"Lemon Drops" she said and the stone gargoyle opened. Slowly, Ginny climbed the stairs and walked cautiously into the circular office of Dumbledore. "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore." Ginny said smiling. "Good morning, Miss Weasley, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked kindly, surveying her through his half-moon spectacles.

"When I was sorted in my first year, the hat only put me into Gryffindor, because I wanted to go there. The sorting hat told me that I will never like it there, I would feel out of place – and I never believed it. Now, I've finally come to the conclusion that it is true. I don't have any REAL friends in Gryffindor. The golden trio don't really accept me as a person – they still think of me as the youngest sister. My friends are in Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Ginny didn't know why she confessed everything to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I can understand that, Miss Weasley, though I must admit that I'm very surprised. You ARE a Weasley, and as far as I know, for centuries, you have been placed into Gryffindor." "Right. That's why I wanted to go there as well." Ginny told him.

"I understand that perfectly. Though I must admit that the sorting hat NEVER makes mistakes. And you always gave away the impression that you don't feel like a real Gryffindor. I think you always told yourself, that you HAVE to be in Gryffindor. But in reality, you should never have been put there." Dumbledore explained. "That sounds about right." Ginny said nervously. "Look, everyone expected me to be in Gryffindor – and so I wanted to go there of course, in order not to disappoint anyone. Although the hat told me many times, that I wouldn't feel right there." she added hastily.

Dumbledore smiled. "I guess you would like to know now, in which house, you SHOULD have been placed, am I correct?" Ginny nodded slowly. "Accio sorting hat." Dumbledore said smiling. Ginny suddenly felt nervous. What if she didn't like the answer?

Dumbledore placed the hat on top of her head. "I knew, I'd be seeing you again!" the sorting hat told her. "How?" Ginny thought flabbergasted. "Because you WEREN'T placed into the right house, regrettably. I talked to Dumbledore about that issue after your sorting. He said that I did the right thing… Gryffindor was the best at that time. But not the right choice for you. He said that you will come to seek answers when you are ready, that you will find the right time for that matter." the hat told her. "Dumbledore knows?" was all Ginny thought at the moment. "YES, he does. Now, I guess, you would like to know, where you SHOULD have been placed?" the hat asked. "Yes, please." Ginny thought and feared the answer. "Okay, Miss Weasley. You would have been best in…"

Haaaaaaaa cliffhanger!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own.

That's what happened:

_Dumbledore placed the hat on top of her head. "I knew, I'd be seeing you again!" the sorting hat told her. "How?" Ginny thought flabbergasted. "Because you WEREN'T placed into the right house, regrettably. I talked to Dumbledore about that issue after your sorting. He said that I did the right thing… Gryffindor was the best at that time. But not the right choice for you. He said that you will come to seek answers when you are ready, that you will find the right time for that matter." the hat told her. "Dumbledore knows?" was all Ginny thought at the moment. "YES, he does. Now, I guess, you would like to know, where you SHOULD have been placed?" the hat asked. "Yes, please." Ginny thought and feared the answer. "Okay, Miss Weasley. You would have been best in…" _

On with the story.

"Slytherin." the hat called out. Ginny nearly fell off the chair and Dumbledore seemed to hide his confusion. "Slytherin?" Ginny asked the hat who was still on her head. "You should have been put into Slytherin." the hat repeated. "It can't be. I'm a Weasley." Ginny stated the obvious. "AND? You are different. You are the only girl for ages." the hat told her.

Helplessly, Ginny looked up at Dumbledore. "Is it true then? I'm not a real Gryffindor?" Ginny asked quietly. "No, you aren't. But that doesn't mean, that you are not the same person, Miss Weasley. You are still Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore told her kindly. Ginny barely nodded.

"Now, do I have to transfer to Slytherin?" she asked wearily. "Not if you don't want to…" Dumbledore said. "I don't know if I want to. Wouldn't it seem weird for me to transfer?" Ginny asked. "No, it wouldn't!" and with that Dumbledore dismissed her.

…

Ginny was sitting on the stairs, talking to Luna. "You seem more Slytherin-ish than Gryffindor-ish anyway." Luna laughed. "You knew that I was a Slytherin?" Ginny asked surprised. "No, but I assumed. Look, Ginny, you should transfer, what will you lose? You don't have too many friends in Gryffindor – they are all in Slytherin or – if you consider me a friend – in Ravenclaw. Your boyfriend is also a Slytherin." Luna said.

"Of course, I consider you as a friend, Luna..." Ginny said thoughtfully. Should she be resorted?

"Let's go to lunch, I am hungry." Ginny held out her hand and helped Luna up. "Green suits you." Luna said slyly and Ginny giggled. What was Ron going to say? And Harry?

…

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, noticing that this would maybe be her last meal at that table. Sighing, she piled potatoes onto her plate, a few girls staring at her curiously. Ginny looked around at the table. None of these people had ever really integrated her. She had always felt as an outsider. She wondered, if it had been the same in Slytherin. "So it is true?" she suddenly heard Lavender squeal.

"What is true?" she asked in a bored voice, but knew what was coming. They were going to question her relationship with a Slytherin. "Ron is going out with Hermione." Parvati said fondly. Ginny turned around so quickly, she almost cricked her neck.

Indeed, it was true. Hermione and Ron were standing at the doors, hand in hand. Ginny's mouth fell open. Harry, Hermione and Ron seated themselves at the end of the table, far away from the others, far away from Ginny. She and the others will still watching the couple with awe. "They are so cute – they've finally declared their love for each other." Lavender giggled and Parvati joined in. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. She really wasn't at all like the Gryffindor lot.

"Darling, why don't you sit with us?" a voice directly behind her said sweetly. Ginny turned around and smiled at her boyfriend who wrapped his arms around her. "I will be sitting with you soon enough anyway." Ginny said cryptically and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, what does that mean?" hje asked curiously. "Look, I will explain it to you after lunch. Wanna go for a broom ride?" she asked. "Yes. See you later." Draco kissed her on the cheek and departed.

Ginny was stunned. Every single Gryffindor looked at her in shock and disgust. Just because she had a boyfriend from Slytherin? Had they turned really insane now?

Ignoring their glares and their whispers, Ginny ate her salad, not talking to anyone. How could she have not seen that before? It was always Ron, Hermione and Harry who had problems with the Slytherins – THEY were the real Gryffindors. She, Ginny, never had any fights or problems with them. Why? Because she was a Slytherin herself.

…

Draco was waiting outside, his Nimbus 2001 in his hand, the wind messing up his hair. He looked really handsome and Ginny couldn't suppress and feel a certain tingling in her body when she approached him. He wasn't looking at her and Ginny walked up to him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" she asked in a deep voice. "Oh is it you, Millicent?" Draco said jokingly. Ginny giggled, when he pried her hands away and pulled her towards him.

She stood on tiptoes and he kissed her passionately. "I missed you today in potions." Draco said, inclining his head. "I was in Dumbledore's office." Ginny answered. "You were, indeed? Why?" Draco asked.

"Let's go for a ride and I will tell you, ok?" Ginny said sweetly. "Okay, climb up." Draco said and Ginny climbed onto the broom behind him, wrapping her arms around his muscly stomach. Draco and Ginny soared through the air, both enjoying the feeling of freedom but also closeness.

"I am not a Gryffindor." Ginny said abruptly. "You are not?" Draco said surprised. "No, the hat only put me there, because I asked it to put me there. I am a Weasley and everyone was placed into Gryffindor." Ginny said quietly. "THAT you cannot deny." Draco chuckled. "No, I can't. So I thought I should be there as well." Ginny concluded.

Draco said nothing. He knew if you wanted to know something badly, you should never ask. They would start talking themselves. And he was right.

"I have always felt out of place in Gryffindor. Where are my friends? Ravenclaw and Slytherin. No one really from Gryffindor. All of them abandoned me, especially since I'm together with you." Ginny told him. "You mean, since you have such a sexy, hot and charming boyfriend from Slytherin." Draco smirked and Ginny smacked him playfully onto his arm from behind.

"Forget it, Ginny. I know I'm irresistible." Draco grinned. "Okay." Ginny gave in. "So, when I was not in potions, I was resorted." Ginny said in a small voice. Draco stopped chewing his gum. "WHAT?" he asked, turning his broom abruptly. "I was resorted." Ginny repeated. "Let me get this straight. I have to land." Draco said shakingly, flying the broom to the ground.

When he and Ginny got off, he sat down on the grass. "You mean, you are not in Gryffindor anymore?" "Yes, I still am, although it is not the correct house. I guess, I should be moving soon." Ginny shrugged. "So, now tell me, WHICH house is it?" Draco asked curiously. Ginny smirked. "You wanna guess?" she asked smirking even broader.

"Don't tell me it's Slytherin?" Draco asked, his eyes wide. Ginny nodded, grinning widely. "Wow, you are a Slytherin as well!" Draco exclaimed happily. "Are you happy?" Ginny asked, biting her lip. "Of course. Why shouldn't I? My girlfriend is in the same house." Draco hugged her and kissed her deeply.

"Oi." a voice called and the two broke apart. "Oh it's you." Draco said to Pansy who was strolling towards them. "We've got a new Slytherin." Draco told her. "Do we? From which school?" Pansy only seemed mildly interested. "From the same school?" Pansy asked, this time her full attention on Draco. "Yes." Draco grinned. "Who is it then?" Pansy wondered.

"It's me." Ginny said emotionlessly. Pansy, as Draco had predicted, gasped. "YOU? But you are a Weasley! You're whole family has been placed into Gryffindor!" Pansy said surprised. "I know, that was the only reason I was placed there as well. I don't have the Gryffindor-qualities, I have always been destined for Slytherin." Ginny shrugged.

"Wow. So, all I can say: Welcome to Slytherin. You will have to share a dorm with me, then." Pansy laughed. "Probably." Ginny grinned and shook her hand. "Look who it is! Pothead and Weaselbee. Girls, we should tell Ginny's brother as well – he is coming this way." Draco interrupted them.

Ginny and Pansy looked at each other and Ginny paled. "Look, Draco, it is not official yet, I will tell him when the whole school knows. I don't want to talk to him now." Ginny pleaded. "I can understand." Pansy said sympathetically. Draco only snorted. The sound made Ron and Harry look their way.

Ron's face went purple and he started at the threesome. "Slytherin-party, isn't it?" he said maliciously. "Looks like it, yeah." Ginny said coldly. "So, what are YOU doing here, then?" Harry snarled. "Sitting with them, talking, having fun, laughing…" Ginny said in a mock thoughtful voice. "Hmpf, you can't seriously be TALKING with Slytherins. Ginny, you are crazy. Besides, you are a Gryffindor." Ron said furiously.

Ginny looked at Pansy and Draco – both of them nodded. Ginny cleared her throat. "Okay, Ron, there is something I have to tell you."


	23. Chapter 23

THANK YOU so much for all your reviews 

I don't really have time to write a lot today, so this story will be very short… but since everyone keeps begging me to write, I'll write a small chapter today…

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened so far:

_Ron's face went purple and he started at the threesome. "Slytherin-party, isn't it?" he said maliciously. "Looks like it, yeah." Ginny said coldly. "So, what are YOU doing here, then?" Harry snarled. "Sitting with them, talking, having fun, laughing…" Ginny said in a mock thoughtful voice. "Hmpf, you can't seriously be TALKING with Slytherins. Ginny, you are crazy. Besides, you are a Gryffindor." Ron said furiously. _

_Ginny looked at Pansy and Draco – both of them nodded. Ginny cleared her throat. "Okay, Ron, there is something I have to tell you." _

On with the story

"What do you have to tell me, Gin?" Ron asked, his voice suddenly fearful. Ginny cleared her throat and moved uncomfortably. "Today I was resorted!" she said quietly. Ron just stared at her not saying anything. Harry was the first who answered. "You were resorted. Why?" "Because I've always felt that I've been sorted into the wrong house. And the sorting hat told me that Gryffindor is not the right house for me. I just wanted to be put there, because my whole family was put there as well. A Weasley is automatically a Gryffindor. But I'm not. I have never been destined for Gryffindor." Ginny said confidently. Ron looked flabbergasted. "Which is your true house then?" he asked coldly. Ginny stared at him and his eyes very long and finally responded: "Slytherin!"

Harry gasped and his face went pale. Ginny carefully looked at Ron's reaction. To her surprise, he was laughing. "What's up with you?" Pansy asked confused. "Ginny, you are kidding, right? You wanted to joke… not with your brother, not with me." Ron was still laughing hysterically.

Ginny looked helplessly at Draco who shrugged. "Ron, I'm serious." Ginny stated the obvious. "Hahaha, you don't fool me. Ginny you are not a Slytherin." Ron cried in mirth. "No, seriously." Pansy said staring at Ron with wide eyes. "Come off it Parkinson, my sister is NOT a Slytherin." Ron said, wiping tears of laughter from his face. Ginny looked nonplussed at him.

"I think she is telling the truth." Harry said quietly and Ginny detected a hint of ice in his voice. "Eh?" Ron breathed. "I think, she is serious. She has been sorted into Slytherin." Harry said a bit sadly. Ron straightened up and looked through Ginny.

"Come on, Harry." he muttered and pushed him away without sparing Ginny another glance.

"Wow! I never expected him to take it that easily." Ginny smiled at Draco who smiled back uncertainly. He was not sure why, but he had a feeling that this was not all and Ron would go lengths to have his sister back.

**Ron & Harry**** & Dumbledore**

"She has been put into Slytherin? My sister?" Ron yelled furiously. "Looks like it!" Harry said calmly. "But she is my sister. Our family has been put into Gryffindor forever. Why does she have to be RESORTED? And even be put into SLYTHERIN of all houses?" Ron said angrily.

"Because that is her true house. She has too many Slytherin qualities. It might come strangely, Mr. Weasley, but she will feel happier in that house. She never had a lot of friends in Gryffindor." Dumbledore said earnestly. "Why can SHE be in Slytherin? Please bring her back, put her into Gryffindor again!" Ron almost pleaded.

"She doesn't belong to Gryffindor. She was just there, because she thought she had to since her whole family has been put there. Miss Weasley was destined for Slytherin. Slytherin is her right house. She will be integrated better." Dumbledore concluded.

Ron gasped. "No no no, my only sister cannot go to Slytherin! She is NOT a Slytherin!" Ron said, slamming his fist into his knee. "I'm sorry, Mr Weasley, but the hat CLEARLY sorted her into Slytherin. You've still got your sister. She is just in another house." Dumbledore smiled at Ron who didn't smile back.

"But she is in SLYTHERIN!" Ron spat. "You are telling me that Slytherin is a bad house?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"This house produces dark wizards. I don't want Ginny to become one of them!" this time it was Harry who spoke. "Then you have to keep her from becoming one of them." Dumbledore said to Harry. Conspiracy-like. Quietly. Earnestly. … and maybe also a bit pleadingly?

**Draco & Ginny & Pansy & Blaise**

"Ron is a strange guy!" Blaise observed, smirking a bit. "I agree with you here." Ginny laughed. Her belongings had been brought up by the house elves and she was wearing Slytherin-robes. Brand new. From Dumbledore. The four students were sitting in Pansy's and Ginny's dorm who were sharing it. The two boys had come upstairs by using special mirrors.

"Let's go to dinner, I'm starving." Draco said, still holding Ginny's hand. "Okay, I'm hungry too." Blaise said, getting up and pulling Pansy up with him. "Why do you guys always have to be hungry?" Pansy groaned, clutching her ribs. "Why do you girls always have to be on a diet?" Draco shook his head. "That's not true." Ginny pouted. "It is. Ginny when are you ever properly eating?" Blaise commented. "I'm a model and I cannot gain weight." Ginny defended herself. "And what about you, Pansy? You have lot a lot of weight! It is enough." Draco said. Pansy blushed a bit, but didn't say anything.

**Back to normal view**

Ginny was sitting at the Slytherin table, observing the scene. She was happy, it was perfect, she felt as if she really belonged there. As if she was a TRUE Slytherin.

She noticed that Ron was looking at her shrewdly. He was not talking to Hermione and Harry which was a bad sign. He was hardly eating, just staring at her. It was unnerving her and she almost told Draco about that who didn't see him. But then she thought it would be too much to bother.

Ron, however, thought differently. When he arrived at the Gryffindor dorms, he sat down near the fireplace. Harry was taking a shower and Hermione was, as usual, in the library. Ron pulled out a piece of parchment. It was the perfect time to do that. He wondered what his mother would say to that.

Smiling grimly, he dipped his quill into blue ink and started writing…

I'll update on Monday  have a nice weekend.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: don't own

That's what happened:

_Ron, however, thought differently. When he arrived at the Gryffindor dorms, he sat down near the fireplace. Harry was taking a shower and Hermione was, as usual, in the library. Ron pulled out a piece of parchment. It was the perfect time to do that. He wondered what his mother would say to that._

_Smiling grimly, he dipped his quill into blue ink and started writing…_

On with the story…

Ginny yawned. She, Draco, Blaise and Pansy had stayed up half the night gossiping and playing games. "I'm terribly exhausted." Blaise groaned, who was sipping strong coffee. "Not as tired as I am." Pansy protested. "Stop that… come off it, Panse, you are not looking as half asleep as I am." Blaise rolled his eyes. "That's just make-up." Pansy whined. "Pass me the yoghurt, please." Ginny said clearly.

"Here you are." Blaise passed her the yoghurt, his eyes closed. Draco, who was eating cereals, gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek. "You must be terribly tired, or otherwise you would have noticed the letter from the grey barn owl." Draco smirked.

"Oh thank you." Ginny smiled at her boyfriend, before opening the strange letter. However, Ginny recognized the long, slant writing immediately.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_you have got visitors. Please visit my office as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Strange, isn't it?" Draco asked curiously, who had read the letter as well. "I guess, I have to go then." Ginny said curiously as well. Who would visit her that time of the day and the week?

She left the Great Hall and didn't see the mean smirk of Ron whose eyes were following her outside.

…

"Come in, Miss Weasley." a stern voice said. It was the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Cautiously, Ginny entered his office and almost bolted out again. Her father was standing in the office, looking at Ginny murderously.

"Hello father." Ginny said quietly, not looking at him. "Ginny." her father stated, sternly, his voice as cold as ice. She shot him a questioning look. "I came here as fast as I could, because of an interesting letter from Ron." her father said, noticing her look. "You've been resorted." he stated the obvious. Slowly, Ginny shook her head yes. Her father huffed and took in her Slytherin-robes. "Into SLYTHERIN of all houses?" he said and almost sounded accusing. "Yes." Ginny said barely audibly. She was terrified. Not of her father, but of what her father would say to her.

"All our family has been put into Gryffindor!" Arthur Weasley boomed. "We know that, Arthur." Dumbledore said amicably. "Our ONLY girl has been sorted somewhere else? That must be a mistake – Ginny is not a Slytherin." her father said gravely, shaking his head.

"Dad, I was not happy in Gryffindor. I've never made any friends. I didn't belong there. It was never my intention to be in Gryffindor – the sorting hat only put me there for a short period of time, because I ASKED him!" Ginny said, red with fury. "So, it was your choice. And choices and wishes influence our future more than what truly exists." her father was barely containing his anger.

"Look, don't you want your daughter to be happy? She is happy in Slytherin and furthermore, she will live her life to the fullest and find her potential when she is in the right house – and believe it or not – that is Slytherin!" Dumbledore almost smiled. Arthur fell down onto a chair.

He looked at Ginny and suddenly – he smiled. Ginny's mouth fell open – she was stunned. Why did he smile all of a sudden?

"You are my daughter through and through." he said quietly and Ginny just looked at him lost for words. From the corner of her eye, she could see Dumbledore suppressing a smile. "I just wish, I had had the courage as well…" he said sadly.

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean?" Ginny wondered completely nonplussed. "You had the courage to stand up – to finally accept the fact that you just went into Gryffindor, because it was expected of you." Arthur said, looking into her eyes directly. Ginny just nodded which encouraged her father to speak more.

"I never did." he said quietly. "You never did what?" Ginny asked. "I never had the courage to accept the fact that I wasn't a Gryffindor as well. My whole family, relatives and friends were EXPECTING me so much to be in Gryffindor. I was only in Gryffindor, because I was forced to." Arthur told Ginny who opened her mouth in shock. Her father wasn't a Gryffindor?

"What do you mean?" Ginny was surprised. "Look." Arthur said and smiled again. He accioed the sorting hat and pulled it onto his head. "Long time no see, Arthur Weasley." the sorting hat said aloud. "Yes. I was just wondering, if you still think that Gryffindor was not my true house." Arthur said, his voice trembling. The sorting hat opened his brim slowly: "I stand by what I said 30 years ago. You would have done better in Slytherin!"

…

Ginny was sitting in arithmancy, doodling on a piece of paper. Luna, was sitting next to her, staring out of the window. Ginny was gobsmacked. Her father was a Slytherin as well? She still couldn't believe it. Why hadn't he ever told her? Because he was as scared as she was. They had been in the same situation.

"_Ginny, just don't tell your mother that I had been sorted into Slytherin as well. Let that be our secret. Just accept that YOU are in Slytherin. I will try my best to convince everyone that it is not bad to have a Slytherin in the family." her father had said and hugged her. Ginny knew that her father would pull all the strings to make his family accept that they had a Slytherin in the family. The question was just: How would it work?_

"… and then you just have to deduct 20." Vector said. The whole class, mainly the Ravenclaws cheered. Ginny was looking at Luna cluelessly, since she hadn't paid attention. "Did you take any notes?" she asked the blonde girl hopefully. "Sure…" Luna smiled at her and handed her the notes. Ginny was surprised. WHEN had Luna taken notes?

…

"You are kidding, sweetheart, aren't you?" Draco asked. They were walking arm in arm by the lake, enjoying the fresh air. "My father was as much a Slytherin as I am." Ginny smirked. She was still recovering from shock, but liked the idea, that she wasn't the only Slytherin in the family.

Draco shook his head, laughing,: "You Weasleys are a strange family."

Draco looked at Ginny sideways and noticed her beautiful hair, her shining eyes, her delicious lips, her perfect body and her beautiful smile. And he thought about her upcoming birthday of course. And he thought about something else…

…

Ginny was sitting on her bed, absentmindedly scribbling down a letter to Kostja. She and Kostja still got along very well, writing each other once a week. He was doing his NEWTs now and very busy but still wrote her the occasional letter full of Russian charm.

It was then when Pansy entered the room, smiling broadly. "Get out this instant!" she called out loudly. "Why?" Ginny was surprised. "Someone downstairs in the common room is waiting for you…" Pansy drawled and flung herself onto her bed. Ginny grinned. She couldn't await Draco.

"Ginny!" Draco said happily, when Ginny walked into the common room. "Draco." Ginny walked up to him and kissed him deeply. "Look Ginny, your birthday is tomorrow. I have prepared something for you." he said glancing at his watch. It was now 11:45 pm and in about 15 minutes, the two would really CELEBRATE her birthday.

"Okay?" Ginny said uncertainly, excitement bubbling in the pitch of her stomach. Draco took her hand and lead her to his prefect's dorm. Ginny gasped.

"WOW!" her eyes were as round as galleons. The room was darkened, rose petals were lying on the floor, candles were burning and there were two bottles of champagne. "Just relax Ginny. We will celebrate your birthday tonight!" Draco said, hugging her around the middle. Ginny smiled happily and kissed him passionately.

They both sat down and Draco handed her a glass of champagne. "It's almost your birthday! Only one more minute." Draco grinned. Ginny smiled back at him and lifted her glass to her lips. "No, don't drink it!" Draco said urgently. "WHY?" Ginny asked completely nonplussed. "Because it is not yet your birthday. You are allowed to drink in… 30 seconds." Draco said, glancing at his watch.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay… if you say so. Tell me when you allow me to drink." she answered a bit waspishly. "I'm telling you, it's only for your best… Happy Birthday, darling." Draco said, hugging her. It was 00:00 now and therefore the new day had begun. Ginny hugged him back and they both clinked glasses.

Ginny drank the champagne. She had only tasted these things at model-parties and runways. She looked at Draco. The room was darkened, his hair was hanging loosely into his face, and cast a shadow over his lovely face. However, his lips were parted and he looked at Ginny intensely. Ginny loved everything about him at the moment. Draco watched Ginny intensely. He was sure that he had never loved anyone as much as Ginny.

Slowly, their bodies moved closer. Draco took her glass and put it out of harm's way. They got lost in a passionate kiss. Gently, Draco pulled off Ginny's t-shirt when Ginny's hand found the way into his hair. As a result, Ginny opened the buttons of his shirt until she was finally able to take it off. She blushed when she saw how his body was built. His chest was hard and muscly.

Her hand ran over his hard chest and stomach and she almost moaned when his hand found her breast. Draco kissed her deeper and pulled off her bra and skirt. Ginny pressed herself more towards him in need of his touch. Meanwhile she opened his trousers and pulled them off in one swift movement. they were both just sitting there in their undergarments.

After more kissing, petting, patting and touching, Ginny and Draco were both finally naked. "It" happened in that night. On her birthday. It was heated, it was passionate, it was wild, it was romantic and it made her scream with lust when she came. It made Draco groan, moan and shiver when he came. Ginny was feeling content and she felt loved when she lay in his arms later on. With the person she loved most. This time, sex had a higher meaning than just lust. It was purely out of love. Little did she know that Draco felt the same.

It was already past 3:00 am when Ginny and Draco finally fell asleep. But both of them were more than happy. Draco was happy that he held the girl he loved in his arms. Ginny was happy, that the boy whom she loved, was holding her in his arms. Both of them cuddled and finally fell asleep.

…

Meanwhile in Ginny's dorm…

'Ginny should really be happy with such a boyfriend. I wish, my boyfriend was as sweet. Blaise is too superficial.' Pansy thought sadly. A bit bored, she fell onto her bed, prepared to write a letter to her mother. Then her gaze fell onto Ginny's bed. The letter she had been writing to Kostja was still lying there. So was his letter to her.

Pansy hesitated. It was Ginny's privacy. And she and her had been getting along very well. Pansy shrugged, pushed the feeling of guilt to the farthest part of her brain. Smirking, she pulled out the letter of Kostja and started to read…


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: don't own

That's what happened so far:

_Meanwhile in Ginny's dorm…_

'_Ginny should really be happy with such a boyfriend. I wish, my boyfriend was as sweet. Blaise is too superficial.' Pansy thought sadly. A bit bored, she fell onto her bed, prepared to write a letter to her mother. Then her gaze fell onto Ginny's bed. The letter she had been writing to Kostja was still lying there. So was his letter to her._

_Pansy hesitated. It was Ginny's privacy. And she and her had been getting along very well. Pansy shrugged, pushed the feeling of guilt to the farthest part of her brain. Smirking, she pulled out the letter of Kostja and started to read…_

…

On with the story:

Ginny stayed the night with Draco and fell asleep in his arms. She had never felt happier before… Draco stayed awake for a longer time, because he was so content. He watched Ginny sleep and never felt more perfect.

…

Pansy shook her head. 'How could Ginny do that? She has got Draco, the boy, every girl is dying for and STILL writes love-letters with … Kostja… whoever that git from Russia was…' Pansy was furious. She never thought Ginny was such a whore… Angrily, she went to bed. Her last thoughts, before she fell asleep: 'Ginny will regret ever meeting … Kostja.'

…

Ginny and Draco awoke too late the next morning. "I'm tired. Let me sleep." Ginny groaned, burying her face deeper into the pillow. "Not much of a morning person, are you?" Draco grinned. Ginny laughed in spite of herself. "No. But waking up next to you, should actually make me a morning person." "It should." Draco laughed and kissed her deeply.

"Let's skip the first period." Ginny suggested seriously. "I can see very clearly why you were sorted into Slytherin." Draco laughed. "Please." Ginny pouted. "Okay, okay… we will stay here. I can do that since I'm a prefect. And seeing that you are neither a prefect nor in class… I might have to put you into detention." Draco smirked.

"What does this 'detention' involve then?" Ginny said with a deep sexy voice into his ear that made Draco's hair stand up on end. "The worst treatment! A night with me!" Draco said deeply. Ginny laughed. "Yes, this would definitely be the worst." "Ok, I'll be a good boy – you will get the second worst treatment – a night with Snape in potions."

"Uh, you make me throw up, Draco." Ginny scoffed. Draco laughed and started tickling her. "No no no, stop that!" Ginny laughed loudly. She was really happy. Who would have thought that Draco, the Slytherin prince himself, would make her this happy?

…

"Are you sure? Ginny never seemed that type to me…" Blaise said uncertainly. "Look, I duplicated that letter!" Pansy handed him Kostja's letter. Blaise read through it thoroughly. "Sorry, Pansy, but it sees harmless." blaise shrugged. "It is NOT. I'm telling you." Pansy said angrily. "So what do you suggest?" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. You are right. This letter could be harmless. But if there is a tiny hint that will betray her, we will tell Draco." Pansy said fiercely. "Ok. Except one thing. WE will tell him nothing. YOU will be the one who destroys his life. Definitely not me." Blaise said defiantly. "Okay. Back off. Why weren't you sorted into Hufflepuff?" Pansy growled.

…

The next 5 weeks went by unspectacularly. Ginny and Draco were still greatly in love; Pansy was treating Ginny with an icy stare and only talked when necessary; Blaise and the other Slytherins were normal to nice to Ginny; and the Gryffindors were barely talking to her – not even the Golden Trio. Ron ignored her, Harry looked at her sadly but didn't say anything. Hermione twice tried to talk to her, but Ron pulled her away. At least, Luna was still there for Ginny. Her grades were going well and she was happy to be a Slytherin.

…

Ginny and Draco were sitting on the sofa, cuddling in front of the roaring fire. Ginny laughed loudly about a joke that Draco had made and he held her tighter. "Ginny, I love you." he whispered. "I love you too, Draco."

Smiling, Draco pulled out a small rectangular box out of his pocket. Pansy who was sitting a sofa away with Blaise, widened her eyes. She knew exactly what he was going to do. Her throat went dry. Draco held Ginny's hand and held out the box. "Ginny… I really love you. You know that…" he said softly. Ginny's heart melted. He looked into her eyes. "Yes." she whispered and her cheeks went red.

"So, I would like to ask you, if…" but Draco was stopped by a screech. "No!" Pansy screeched. "What's up with you, Parkinson?" Draco asked infuriated. "Draco, you have always been my friend. Believe me. Don't do it!" Pansy said urgently. Ginny, Blaise and Draco gazed utterly nonplussed at Pansy. "What's up with you?" Draco asked her.

"Trust me, Draco. Don't do it. Don't ask HER!" Pansy said imploringly. "Why not?" Draco asked her uncertainly. "She… she doesn't…" Pansy didn't find her words. "WHAT'S wrong with me, Parkinson?" Ginny spat. That, on the other hand, seemed to wake Pansy up.

"Draco. She cheats on you. I didn't want to be the one who ruins everything." Pansy said defeated and ran up the stairs into the girls' dorm. 'Man, I am crazy. Why did I tell him that? Maybe the letter was really harmless. Maybe Kostja really only is a good friend of Ginny. Why did I do that?' Pansy slammed her fist into her cushion out of frustration. And then it dawned on her: "Because… because I love Draco!"

"Is that true, Ginny?" Draco asked. His face was white and his eyes were cold. His voice was even colder. "No! I would NEVER cheat on you." Ginny said urgently. Draco sceptically raised an eyebrow. "Why would Parkinson say that?" Draco asked disbelievingly. "Because maybe she still likes you? Maybe she is envious? I don't know." Ginny said, tears coming to her eyes.

Draco suddenly stood up. Very suddenly. He remembered. EVERY girl had cheated on him. He slowly turned towards Ginny. And he thought Ginny was different. And he loved her more than anything else in the world. He know he would start crying soon. And no Slytherin should see that. He quickly walked up to his room, without sparing Blaise and Ginny a glance.

As soon as Draco was gone, Ginny started crying. Blaise moved over next to her and put an arm around her. He stroked her hair and held her closer. He never admitted to anyone, not even to himself, that he secretly admired Ginny as well. But Draco was his best friend. He only hoped that Draco would treat her well.

"Why did your girlfriend do that?" Ginny sobbed. "What? Who?" Blaise asked her absentmindedly, taking in her scent of roses. "Parkinson. Why did she lie?" Ginny asked him, still crying and shaking. "Hmm, I don't know." Blaise confessed. He was as mystified as Ginny was. Though it didn't bother him in the least. He had no feelings for Pansy. He found that out when he held Ginny in his arms.

They both stayed up for half the night, talking, laughing, sometimes crying (mainly Ginny of course), cuddling (just in a friendly way) and drinking firewhiskey (a treat from Blaise)… Finally at around 4 o clock, Ginny and Blaise went to bed.

Ginny was shaken. Her great love had hurt her so badly. Draco was shaken. His great love had hurt him so badly.

…

The next morning, Ginny woke up early. She was tired and exhausted. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Sighing, she used a charm to make her look more awake. She made her way to breakfast, feeling very down. How could Pansy have said that? Draco had been about to propose to her. And then it dawned on Ginny. Pansy was probably still in love with him. But Ginny had too much pride to fight for him.

10 minutes later, Draco made his way to the breakfast table. Pansy was clinging to his side. 'Like old times… Don't look at Ginny. Don't look at Ginny.' he told himself. But of course, he looked at her. She was sitting at the end of the table, looking hurt. Draco didn't show his emotions. He was looking at Pansy and then it dawned on him: 'She probably only said that because she will wants me!' But Draco finally wanted to see a girl fight for him. 'If she really loves me, she will fight for me.' he thought grimly, glancing at her once again.

…

It was potions. With Draco's class. Ginny and Blaise were working on a flower-potion, getting along perfectly, whereas Draco and Ron were giving each other glares instead of working properly. Draco and Ron. The two people, Ginny hated most at the moment. She smiled at Blaise who smiled back at her. At that moment, they heard a loud crack.

The potion in front of Ron and Draco had exploded, showering the two boys with white flakes. Everyone looked at them, and some Slytherins laughed evilly. Ginny glared at them and laughed unkindly as well. Hermione glanced at her. She had never heard Ginny laugh that way. Ginny had really turned into a Slytherin and Hermione missed the old Ginny.

Suddenly Ginny felt very dizzy and on the verge of throwing up. "Sorry, may you excuse me professor Snape, I feel very sick." Ginny said clearly. "You may be excused. Not longer than five minutes." Snape said darkly. "Okay." Ginny managed to get out and throw up. Though not on the toilets, but on the floor. "Scourgify." she muttered. 'That felt good.' she thought, shaking her head. Why did she feel so sick though? It was not as if she had eaten something bad. 'You were just ditched, girl.' an evil voice said in her head.

Shrugging, Ginny went back into the potions classroom. As soon as she returned, Ron and Draco tried to hide their concerned looks. Ginny looked coldly at them and returned to her seat. "Everything ok?" Blaise asked her. "Well, not really. I had to throw up. But I feel better now." Ginny assured him with a smile. Blaise looked at her longer than intended. He knew that he couldn't suppress his happiness that Ginny was single again…

Draco had too much pride to see that it was his fault. Ginny was too confused to see whose fault it was. She somehow made a connection to Kostja's letter. Draco had also become very cold and distant – his usual self, before he was together with Ginny. The old Slytherin-Draco. Ginny didn't like that side of him…. but there was something else worrying her immensely.

Luna and Ginny were sitting outside, near the lake, talking about the break-up. "But there is something else that's bothering me…" Ginny said self-consciously. "What is it?" Luna asked sympathetically. "I haven't got my period for 7 weeks now." Ginny said in a small voice. Luna looked at something far away. "You know, you could always use the Gurdyroot as a pregnancy-detec…" but Ginny cut her off. "No, I need something proper. Something real. That really shows me if I'm pregnant or not." Ginny told her.

"Go to Madame Pomfrey. She will help you." Luna smiled solemnly at her friend. "But will you get it for me?" Ginny asked pleadingly. Luna shook her head, smiling. "Okay. We'll meet in front of the Ravenclaw common room at 7:00 am tomorrow, ok? You have to take the test in the morning!" Luna told her. "What? I can't wait until then." Ginny said. "You will have to…" Luna said solemnly.

In the evening, Blaise and Ginny were sitting in front of the fire, playing exploding snap. Draco and Pansy walked inside. Draco stopped. He wanted to say something to Ginny so badly, but couldn't for some reason. He couldn't find the words. He also didn't know how she would react. He also wanted to see, how much she would fight for him, how much she really cared for him…

…

Ginny walked up to the dorm, Pansy was getting ready. "You've ruined my life! You lying Whore! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Ginny screamed furiously. Pansy wanted to retort, but thought better of it. It was really her fault. That letter was probably really harmless. She shouldn't have done that. After all, she had now not only lost Blaise, but also Ginny. Her gain (Draco) was not really a gain, because he still loved Ginny. "Okay. I'm glad I don't have to talk to you anyway." Pansy spat back.

…

Frustrated, Ginny, got up the next morning. It was far too early, but she had to take the pregnancy test. She felt sick again. Why? Was it because she was pregnant, or because she was scared?

She arrived 5 minutes too late in front of the Ravenclaw common room. Luna was already waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. "Finally." she greeted Ginny. "Good morning to you too." "You will take the test in the girls' bathroom. I can smuggle you into the Ravenclaw common room." Luna told her. Nodding, braver than she felt, Ginny followed Luna inside. She had already been there before… with Roger.

Luna took her up to the girls dormitories. Then they went to a toilet. "Go on, I'll wait for you outside." Luna told her encouragingly. Ginny took the test with trembling fingers and used it. She came out of the cubicle quickly.

"Now we wait." Ginny said. "Now we wait." Luna repeated.

"Don't look at it, while we are waiting." Luna took the test from Ginny, who was almost paralysed in shock. "Okay okay." Ginny smiled a bit. "Wow, three minutes are so long. I never would have thought." Ginny rolled her eyes nervously.

Finally, three minutes later, Luna looked at the test. Her face was unreadable, her eyes were as blue as ever and her gaze was as distant as ever. "Just what I thought." she said emotionlessly.

Ginny grabbed the test from her and looked at it. She didn't understand it. "Luna, tell me, what does it mean?"

"Look Ginny, if there is one blue line, it means, you are not pregnant, if there are two lines, it means, you are pregnant." Luna told her. "And since you have…."

Cliffhanger  sorry. R&R

I will write more tomorrow…

I'm almost finished with my series…


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened:

_Ginny grabbed the test from her and looked at it. She didn't understand it. "Luna, tell me, what does it mean?"_

"_Look Ginny, if there is one blue line, it means, you are not pregnant, if there are two lines, it means, you are pregnant." Luna told her. "And since you have…."_

…

On with the story.

„And since you have two lines, you are pregnant!" Luna smiled airily. Ginny blanched. "No, Luna, please tell me, you are kidding!" Ginny gasped. "No, Ginny." Luna said seriously. All airiness had gone from her. Ginny looked at her as if she were mad. She almost broke down, her knees, at least, were trembling. "What am I going to do? The child has no father. What am I going to tell my parents? Draco? My brothers? My friends? My education? My modelling?" Ginny had to lean towards the wall. She felt dizzy.

"Okay Ginny, there is a way everywhere. First of all the easiest. Draco." Luna said and Ginny laughed hollowly. "He is probably the biggest obstacle." she said almost stumping her foot. "Look Ginny, you have to make up with him. You have to be friends again to tell him. Just apologize!" Luna said urgently. "I will NOT apologize. I haven't done anything wrong." Ginny said stubbornly. "Second," Luna said ignoring Ginny's statement, "you have to tell him in a relaxed atmosphere." Ginny suddenly saw an image of her and Draco sitting in the room of requirement, having a candle light dinner. Ginny cringed.

"The modelling can still go on as long as the baby is not seen. During the other time, you can just do face modelling. Oh and after your pregnancy you lose a bit of weight and are in it again." Luna said as if it was obvious. Ginny shook her head no. "What if I get the biggest chance of my life, while I am in my 6th month?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

Luna ignored her again. "To your family. This might be the hardest. You have to convince them, that the baby is YOURS, THEIR grandchild. And they will learn to love it, even if it is half-aristrocatic!" Luna smiled. Ginny couldn't help but smile as well.

Luna continued: "To your education. You've already passed your OWLs. So, at least, there are some job possibilities for you. But if you ask Dumbledore, you might as well be able to complete your seventh year, even with the baby." Ginny snorted and shook her head.

She knew one thing. She wouldn't keep the baby. And Draco would never know of it.

She looked at Luna pleadingly: "Don't tell Draco. Don't tell anyone." Luna shrugged. "Ok. But you will tell him yourself." "Okay okay." Ginny lied. She knew deep in her heart that she would never do it.

…

During breakfast, she sat next to Blaise and Terence Higgs. She tried to act normal, but felt very depressed and helplessness. She actually had no one. Blaise and she couldn't share this particular secret. Luna seemed to drift off during a normal conversation, she couldn't count on the golden trio or on any Gryffindors, Pansy hated her for some reason and Draco had broken up with her.

Ginny felt lonely. Sighing, she tucked into her porridge. At this moment, the owls arrived. A particularly well-groomed, snowy-white owl landed gracefully beside Ginny. Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes again – she really needed Draco now – but quickly brushed them away with the back of her hand and opened the letter tied to the leg of the owl. She noticed Blaise, Pansy and Terence eyeing her curiously.

"Who'd be writing to you?" Blaise asked grinning. "I don't know, maybe a secret admirer?" Terence answered for her and the two boys laughed loudly at that. "No, it's my model agency!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. "Wow." Blaise tried to peek at her letter but Ginny snatched it away. "It is for ME." she said and started reading it.

_Dear Ginevra Weasley,_

_I looked at your setcard and am really impressed. We would need you on Friday, 20 March for a photoshoot on the countryside. Would that be possible?_

Ginny looked at her Watch. 20 March. That was in 3 days. But yes, she did have time, especially since now one could tell she was pregnant. Alright.

_We are doing some photo shoots outside in the countryside, everything blossoming and to show that spring has arrived. You will also need to ride a horse. It will be for the travel magazine __"Fascinating Places for Wizards & Witches" for the column "Experiencing Britain." You will be on the cover._

_Please send back by return owl._

_Thank you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Charles Brown_

"Wow. Congrats." A voice said in her ear. "Blaise." she scolded him jokingly. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Blaise told her. Smiling, Ginny shook her head and scribbled her reply. She was happy that there was still something that could take off her mind off the loneliness and depression that was slowly building up inside her. That something was modelling.

…

Ginny was sitting in the stifling hot Arithmancy classroom and although it was just March, everything was green outside and the sun was warming up the whole castle. "Tell me, Mister Creevey, what do I get, if I only take it that you have to pay 10 tax on services?" Professor Vector asked Colin.

Ginny sighed. Would she be able to complete her education even with her child? She shook her head. No, she couldn't let that happen. Her parents would be disappointed, if she only had her OWLs like Fred & George.

At night, Ginny was lying in her bed, fast awake. She was hungry, she was lonely, she was sad and desperate. Pansy was in her bed, fast asleep. Ginny felt anger build up inside her. It was Pansy's fault that Ginny was feeling this low. She had destroyed her relationship with Draco.

She had only seen Draco twice this day. Once during breakfast and the other time during lunch. She missed him terribly. She had skipped dinner, she was just too dizzy and exhausted. No she felt hungry of course.

Putting on her cloak, she tiptoed out of the Slytherin common room which was deserted. She made her way to the kitchen and tickled the pear in order to get inside. What she saw there, made her gasp loudly. The house elves were still working like house elves there.

"What can I get Miss?" a squeaky voice around her knees asked. "Hmm, a toast please." she said in a friendly voice to the small creature who bowed and backed away. Ginny thought she could sit down but then stopped abruptly. She was not alone in the kitchen.

…

It was a startlingly handsome boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He had a nice encouraging smile and he somehow seemed familiar to Ginny but couldn't quite place him. He was wearing Hufflepuff robes…

…

"Hi." he said to Ginny, smiling at her encouragingly. "Hi. I'm Ginny. May I sit here?" she asked timidly, gesturing to the chair opposite him. "Sure. I'm Anthony Goldstein. Hufflepuff prefect." he smiled at her. "Oh a prefect. Don't put me into detention, please. I was really hungry." Ginny pleaded with him. He smiled a bit at her. "No, I won't. Although you are a Slytherin. But I knew you used to be a Gryffindor, so this time I'll let you through." he said and Ginny smiled gratefully at him.

The both ate and talked and talked more. She was glad that he knew of Draco and her breaking up. He seemed very sympathetic about that. Ginny felt she could confide everything into him, and was about to tell him about her pregnancy and asked him for advice, when far less welcomed people, entered. Harry and Ron.

Ginny's face grew cold. So did Ron's. "Harry, are you sure, you still want to eat something?" Ron asked in a high voice. "Don't worry Ron, I was about to leave anyway." Ginny said in a small voice and gathered up her belongings. Without another word to either of them, she vanished through the doors. "Man, can't you give her a break? Do you know how tough her life is? She is sorted into Slytherin, seemingly doesn't have many friends and her boyfriend had just broken up with her? Give her a chance, you are her BROTHER. Her family!" Anthony stormed.

Ron gaped at him like a fish. Anthony shook is head and muttered something like "Thick head.", grabbed his jacket and left. He caught up with Ginny in the hallways and was startled that she was crying.

"Ginny!" he called out. She turned her tear-stained face towards him. "Shshshsh, everything will be alright." he pulled her towards him and hugged her. Ginny felt better and her cries subsided slowly. She needed the touch, the feeling of somebody holding you. Although this was almost a complete stranger. But she knew she could trust him.

And then all her sorrows and all her emotions spilled out of her. Anthony was just too shocked to say anything. He held her tighter and stroked her back. Words failed him. But he felt he did the right thing. He listened to her, without giving any advice, because the girl didn't need it. She needed somebody to listen to her. Somebody to hold her.

"I'll always be there for you, Ginny." Anthony said after a long pause. "Thank you so much, for listening." Ginny smiled through her tears and hugged him tighter. "No problem. Come one, I'm a prefect, I'll accompany you to your dorm." and with that they took off towards the Slytherin dungeons.

"Thank you for everything." Ginny said gratefully and managed a real smile. "It's nothing. Why don't we meet up tomorrow in the kitchen? This time for a coffee?" he grinned. "I would love to." and with that she kissed him on the cheek and departed into her dorm for the first time seeing a bit of hope.

…

"Come on, Ginevra, pout a bit more!" the photographer told her encouragingly. Ginny wore black shiny trousers, a white long top and a big black belt. Her hair was down, straightened and she wore natural make-up. She had silver huge earrings, silver necklaces and silver bracelets. Her 'partner' had the almost same outfit, although for men obviously. He seemed to be 5 years older than her and probably much more experience than her.

"Very good. Now, Matt, if you could just hold her tighter this time." the photographer seemed very pleased with everything. "And now, Ginny, you have to smile – a happy smile please." Ginny forced all memories of the breakup and the baby outside and concentrated on the man in front of her.

He was very good-looking. Brown hair, a little beard on his chin, blue eyes, a perfect body and height and beautiful full lips. Smiling happily, Ginny let herself being hold by him. He smiled at her as well and the photographer was very pleased.

Then they both got into the cow-boy outfits, provided by the same company. This time, they pinned Ginny's hair up and she looked like a real cowgirl. "Wow… cool outfit." Matt smiled at her. Ginny smiled back and positioned herself on a big brown horse. She loved horseback riding. Although her parents had never been able to afford lessons.

Obviously Matt thought differently and climbed onto the horse with a face as if he would have loved doing something else instead, like biting into a lemon could be compared to it. Grinding his teeth, Matt positioned himself on the other brown horse.

He was glad when this part of the shoot was over. Next thing Ginny had to wear was a wonderful flowing dark green dress and her hair was open and wavy. Matt wore jeans and a dark green sweater, the same colour as her dress. Ginny had to sit down in a field of flowers, feeling like a little girl all over again.

Smiling up at Matt, she knew that this was the first day, she hadn't thought entirely about Draco and the baby.

…

Meanwhile, Draco was at school, in potions. Ginny was not here. He didn't admit it but knew that he terribly missed her and still, even more than ever, cared for her. He was panicking a bit. Where was she? Why isn't she in potion? "Blaise… where is Ginny?" he whispered. "Oh, she is not here. Obviously." Blaise smiled back evilly.

At the moment, he wasn't so fond of Draco. He had hurt Ginny a lot and that's why Ginny wasn't herself anymore. Blaise didn't like that new sad Ginny. "Where is she then?" Draco was getting angry… and worried. "At a model shoot." Blaise said in a bored voice.

"Ah. For what?" Draco asked, not even trying to block out the relieved tone. "I don't think it is any of your business, right? But here you are. It is for a travel magazine." Blaise told him. Draco gave a sign of understanding and continued working on his potion with Lavender Brown. God this girl was getting on his nerves with all her giggling.

He missed Ginny. Terribly. And he knew he wanted her back. But how? She was probably deeply hurt.

…

Ginny arrived just in time for breakfast. She arrived at the Great Hall when Anthony spotted her. "Ginny? Ginny! Come over here." he waved her over. "Hi Anthony." Ginny smiled at him, happiness radiating from her. "Wow. I'm impressed. What happened to you that you are so happy now?" "I had a great photo shoot." Ginny told him.

"Oh, you have to tell me all about it. Why don't you sit with me at the Hufflepuff table?" he asked her and Ginny gladly accepted. She knew, she would be bombared with questions from Blaise anyway.

…

"Why is she sitting at the HUFFLEPUFF table of all places?" Draco wondered with a frown. "Is it any of your business?" Pansy asked nonchalantly. "Yeah, how does it concern you?" Blaise asked, sitting four seats away. Draco looked at his plate, not feeling hungry any longer. He had to get her back…

…

Ginny was sitting in the library, talking to Anthony about the whole situation and she started crying again. Anthony held her closer. He loved her scent. He loved her perfect face, her perfect figure and her more than perfect personality. He pulled her tighter, when she cried harder… he wanted her to be happy again.

They weren't the only visitors. A plump Slytherin girl witnessed the whole scene and she knew that she had gone too far. Yes, she still loved Draco, but she wanted him to be happy. She also wanted Ginny to be happy. After all, Ginny had become her closest friend – until their breakup. And pregnant? She didn't know anything about that. But she knew there was only one thing to do… confess everything…

…

Pansy arrived 10 minutes later in the common room and sat on the couch next to Draco. "Draco, there is something I have to tell you." she said not looking at him. "That would be?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, eyeing her intensely.

"It is all my fault. I lied. It is not true. Ginny never betrayed you. I made all these stories up, just to get you back, because I obviously still had feelings for you. It was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. It is not my business anyway. I want you both to be happy. I'll leave you alone now, which means, I will not want to be involved in your relationship. Good luck, Draco. Get her back. Ginny is a nice girl, who suits you perfectly. Get her back!" Pansy told him, this time, eyeing him hopefully.

Draco looked at her. He was stunned. "It was all your fault?" he croaked out. "Yes. I am sorry Draco. There is no explanation, except that I did it for my own good, because I still loved you." Pansy said shamefully. "A true Slytherin through and through." suddenly Draco had to laugh.

His life wasn't a complete mess any more. He felt light and happy. Ginny hadn't betrayed him then. She was the love of his life and he had had the feeling all along, that she would never betray him. And he was right. Ginny wouldn't do that. He loved her so much. He would get her back!

"Are you really mad now?" Pansy asked cautiously. "It's okay. Just stay out of business in the future, okay?" Draco growled and Pansy was surprised by his sudden softness. "Okay, sure." she squeaked.

Draco stumbled outside, in search for Ginny. Blaise was the only one who had witnessed this talk. And he suddenly saw Pansy in a different light. Matured. Generous. And not too much into herself anylonger. He liked this new Pansy much much better. Cautiously, he approached her.

…

Draco found Ginny in the library. Anthony had already left, and Ginny was pouring over her potions book. Draco sat down next to her without a word. After 5 minutes, he couldn't stand the silence. "Ginny, let me apologize to you. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I knew that you would never betray me. I should not have abandoned you like that. Do you give me a second chance?" he asked, holding out the box with the ring again.

Ginny looked into his blue eyes and was determined to play with him and decline at first, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. She still loved him too much.

"Okay." she said instead, not anymore looking at him. "Okay." she said, her voice completely empty of any emotions. "So… do you forgive me?" he asked hesitantly. "Yes, I forgive you." she said simply. Draco took her hand and pulled her towards him. Ginny couldn't stand it a second longer. She leaned in for the best kiss Draco and her ever had. After a session of kissing, Draco and Ginny both gasped for breath. "That's good to hear." Draco smiled. "So, you still want to be together with me?" he asked her timidly.

"Yes. The question is, do YOU still want to be together with me, when I tell you the news?" Ginny asked and Draco gasped. What had she done?


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own.

that's what happened so far:

"_Yes. The question is, do YOU still want to be together with me, when I tell you the news?" Ginny asked and Draco gasped. What had she done? _

On with the story

…

What was that? Was she going to confess to him that she HAD betrayed him? Who lied now? Draco arranged his face into a slightly uninterested position and said confidently: "That depends on what you are going to tell me." 

Ginny looked at him wide eyed. She couldn't tell him. Not now. Why should she even do that? She was probably not going to keep it anyways. She cleared her throat loudly. "Draco, I don't know how to tell you." she said not looking at him. Draco was getting impatient. He was not only curious but also a bit unsettled. 

"Go on, tell me." he tried to encourage her in what he thought was a soft voice, but it only came out harshly. "Ginny, there is nothing to be afraid of. I am your boyfriend – you can tell me anything." he added softly, holding her tightly.

Ginny wriggled herself out of his grasp. She took a deep breath: "Draco, I am pregnant! And you are the father!"

…

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times. What? Ginny was pregnant? Now at that age? When did she find out?

"But… but how… how did that happen?" Draco finally croaked. Ginny rolled her eyes: "I don't really have to tell you, do I?" she looked at him imploringly. "What are you going to say about that? Just say anything." she begged.

Draco looked at her, true, he still loved her, but could he handle a child at that age? Ginny looked so beautiful and so vulnerable that he just had to hug her. He embraced her and held her closer. "Ginny, whatever you do… I'll always be by your side." he kissed her gently on her forehead. He knew it was going to be hard, whatever her decision was, but he was going to stand by her. It was as much his fault as hers.

"We can manage it. Whatever your decision is." he said softly. Ginny nodded, thankful that she had a boyfriend like him. "Do your parents already know?" he asked cautiously. Ginny shook her head. "No, I don't know if I'm going to tell them. They might freak out. Since I don't know if I'm going to keep it or not." Ginny sighed. 

Draco nodded. "If you are going to keep it – are you going to tell them?" "I have to, won't I? Though I'm not sure yet, how I'm going to do that." Ginny shrugged. "You'll find a way, I promise." Draco said reassured, squeezing her hand. 

…

"Thank you, Blaise." Pansy said, sitting down on the sofa next to him. "Not at all – you really seem to have changed. Hmm, I wonder why I have never seen that side of you before." Blaise said earnestly. Pansy managed to laugh out loud: "Maybe because not I even I knew that it existed."

Blaise and Pansy laughed. Their lips were coming closer and closer.

"Maybe I like that new Pansy… a lot?! Blaise said breathlessly. And with that they kissed. A kiss they had never shared before. A kiss that would change their relationship entirely.

…

"Guys, there is something wrong with Ginny." Hermione was sitting on the Gryffindor-chair in front of the fire. "You are just seeing things, don't worry." Harry assured her. "But there is something with her. She seemed to be so … upset!" Hermione pressed on. "Maybe that git broke up with her. Serves her right." Ron spat.

"RON!" Hermione said reprovingly. "Well, it's true, isn't it? They don't fit." Ron said looking at Harry for support, but it was Hermione who answered again. "She had her reason, why she chose him. By the way, she is a Slytherin herself, don't forget that." "Don't remind me, Hermione, she is my own sister. And she is a Slytherin. She disgusts me." Ron spat.

"Don't say that Ron. She is your sister!" Hermione looked at him shocked. "Shhh, it's okay Hermione. I think we all still have to get over that shock that his young sister is in Slytherin." Harry said, soothingly placing a hand on hers. Ron looked at him in rage.

"What?" Harry wondered. "What good does it do?" he asked aggressively. "What good does what?" Harry was now completely confused. "Placing your hand on hers?" Ron asked, his face red with fury and embarrassment. "To… well to… calm her down?" Harry said nonplussed. "I don't want you to see that again in the future!" Ron said angrily. "Okay, okay… geee, relax Ron. Just because your sister doesn't hang out with us anymore!" Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't want her to hang out with us. Quite frankly, Harry, I am not into spending an entire afternoon with a Slytherin." Ron said in a fake cheery voice. Hermione rolled her eyes. "But she is your sister." she said louder than before. "So what? I repeat, she is not my sister anymore. She was placed into Slytherin. We Weasleys, don't need another traitor. Who fights for the dark side." Ron was furious.

"Who said she went over to the dark side? I think no one?" Hermione was on the verge of laughing out loud. "She chose Slytherin. She is BOUND to go to the dark side sooner or later." Ron said desperately.

"She wouldn't. Ginny would never do that!" Hermione said shaking her head stubbornly.

"Who would ever have thought Ginny would be placed into Slytherin? Definitely not one of us. Not a minute. Not a second." Ron said very quietly. Hermione and Harry looked at him in awe. Ron was witty, clever, not to mention, he was cunning and manipulating Harry and Hermione into believing his opinion. What Gryffindor-trait did Ron actually have?

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Okay, Ron. If you are not going to talk to your sister, Harry and I will." she said quietly. Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. "Okay, do that then." Ron shrugged, walking quietly up to his room, not looking at either of them. Hermione frowned. Something was up with him. Something she couldn't explain. Something probably not even harry could.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Okay let's go." Harry said urgently. Hermione sighed but followed him outside. They finally reached the Slytherin dungeons.

"Harry do you remember, where the Slytherin common room is? After all, you've been here before." Hermione said with a slight smirk. Harry looked at her concerned. "I really don't remember where it was. It is so confusing." Hermione was getting impatient. "Sorry, but don't you have any sense of direction?" she pointed at a grimy portrait on the wall.

"Oh yes. So now we wait until one of the gits come out." Harry said. To his surprise, Hermione didn't correct him. She was feeling too unwell. After what seemed like ages the portrait opened and a familiar Slytherin stepped outside.

"Potter." the boy growled. "Zabini." Harry said coldly. "What do you want?" Blaise spat. "Talk to Ginny." Hermione said braver than she felt. "She is not here." Blaise said shortly, leaving those two in silence.

"Come on then. We have tried at least." Harry said, but Hermione shushed him. She pulled him into a dark corner. 

"Thank you for being there for me." Ginny said gently. "Sure. What do you expect from such a lovely boyfriend?" Draco said cheekily. Ginny laughed heartily and kissed him sweetly. "I'm glad to have you." Draco said all cheekiness gone. Ginny looked at him and said as earnestly: "I'm happy to have you." and with that they walked into the Slytherin common room.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other perplexed. It was evident that Ginny had some problems. But she was sharing them with that git. Something had to be done.

…

Three weeks later

Luna and Ginny were sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating breakfast and Ginny was telling her word for word what Draco had said after she had confessed her pregnancy. "Wow, he really is a nice guy. I never would have thought so." Luna admitted and Ginny nodded eagerly. "So have you already decided what you are going to do?" she asked and Ginny looked at her shrugging. "To be honest, I don't know since…" but Ginny was interrupted. 

A beautiful white owl landed directly on the Ravenclaw table in front of Ginny. "For me?" she asked the owl. The owl hooted. The sound was low and mysterious. Ginny shrugged and untied the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_we have received your set-card and would be happy if you would join our TV-clip for the new lipstick as a commercial model._

_The shoot would be on 24 March at 9:00. Would you be interested? Please write back by return owl._

_Thank you very much,_

_yours_

_Ann_

_Cinderella Models_

Ginny looked at Luna and back at the owl then back at the letter. "You asked me what I was going to do, right?" she said imploringly. "Yes." Luna said eagerly looking at her. "I'm not going to keep it." Ginny said and swung her long legs over the bench, a piece of parchment in her left hand, a quill in her right hand and the owl on her shoulder as she wandered up to the owlery….


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Don't own

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened:

_Ginny looked at Luna and back at the owl then back at the letter. "You asked me what I was going to do, right?" she said imploringly. "Yes." Luna said eagerly looking at her. "I'm not going to keep it." Ginny said and swung her long legs over the bench, a piece of parchment in her left hand, a quill in her right hand and the owl on her shoulder as she wandered up to the owlery…._

On with the Story

GDGDGD

_Yes, I do have time and would like to take this opportunity._

_Ginny Weasley_

and with that Ginny sent off the later to her model agency. After all, she had not yet gained weight – one couldn't see the baby yet.

Ginny was still sitting on a bench in the owlery, twirling a strand of her hair thoughtfully. After a couple of minutes, Ginny sighed and pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket she had torn out of a youth magazine.

She looked at it intently. Then she heaved herself up and took a fresh piece parchment and wrote in hasty uneven letters.

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_I am 16 years old and having my first child. _

_I don't know how to tell my family. And I don't know if I'm going to keep it._

_I need your help._

_I would like to have an appointment as soon as possible._

_Thank you very much._

_Best regards_

_Ginny Weasley_

Ginny sighed as she read through the letter. Trembling she held out a hand a school owl to send the letter away. It seemed as if she was having second thoughts about that… But then she shook her head and let the owl fly off with the letter in its beak.

GDGDGD

"Sorry?" Ron was being awoken in history of magic by a stern looking Hermione. "Class is over." she said, her mouth forming one thin line. "Oh, right." Ron yawned. "Where is Harry?" "Well, are you ever paying attention? He had to see Dumbledore." Hermione looked at her watch. "We've got charms now. Better not be late." "We are not late, Mione." Ron said stifling a laugh. "But I have to make a detour to the ladies." Hermione said angrily, leading the way, Ron trailing behind her.

Hermione dashed into the ladies quietly. There were other girls in there, not paying attention to anyone.

"Have you heard? It's crazy!"

"Yes, I have. Is she really?"

"No, she is not, come off it – SHE? Never!"

"Of course, she is… are you all that stupid?"

"HOW could she be engaged to him?"

Hermione shook her head. Who were they talking about. It seemed to be one piece of gossip. She breathed in less audibly when she heard the next sentence that made her almost gag.

"Right how could she. Draco Malfoy would never allow that."

GDGDGD

Ginny was wearing a long black cloak, her head also hidden beneath a cape. Three times she knocked on the huge black oak door.

"Come in." a voice croaked.

Shaking, Ginny entered. "You are Miss Weasley?" a bored young woman behind the reception said lazily. "Yes, I am." "Have a seat then." the young blonde witch said, gesturing to a corner with wooden benches and tables. Ginny nodded and took a seat on a hard bench, taking a magazine.

'Hey that's me on my last photo shoot!' she thought happily, looking a the beautiful pictures with this male model. Smiling to herself – it really was ironic – she was here talking about her baby or what she was going to do – and this showed her, that she couldn't give up her carreer for that. Ginny looked at all the photos in triumph. She had to remember to buy that magazine before she returned to Hogwarts.

"Miss Weasley?" An elderly friendly looking man said. Ginny got up, straightening her clothes. "Yes, it's me." she said sticking out her hand and the man shook it. "Well Miss Weasley, follow me to my office please. Let's talk about everything inside."

The blonde witch was doodling on a piece of parchment, not taking notice of the two people.

Ginny shook her head and followed the man inside his office, her insides burning with strain.

"Miss Weasley, we have received your letter and would be glad to help." the old man smiled at her. "Well, yes, I am still so young – not even out of school – which is not the main problem. It is my modelling career – I have modelled quite a few times – and I don't just want to give it up like that!" Ginny shook her head.

"I can understand that… Does your family know?" the old man asked, and Ginny shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that I am not going to keep it – so no, they don't know. And I don't plan on telling them. My boyfriend and my best friends know though." Ginny told him.

He looked at her enquiringly. "You are not very far into the pregnancy, are you?" "No, not really – 2 months." Ginny said seriously. She hated this topic. "Look, if you don't want to keep it – then it has to be done soon – as soon as possible. you don't even have one more month."

Ginny paled. But didn't say anything. "To be honest, I have already decided." she said after a slight pause. "And that would be?" "I'm not going to keep it!" Ginny said and the old man looked at her perplexed. "Just think about it – one more minute, Miss Weasley. What would be the reasons to keep your baby?"

"There aren't any."

"Well if you are so sure, please make an appointment with my secretary."

GDGDGD

Ginny was sitting at the Slytherin table, not touching her food. 'There aren't any.' she kept telling herself repeatedly. Her appointment was due in 2 weeks and she was not really looking forward to it. But it was the only possibility.

"Darling, what is the matter?" Draco asked concernedly, putting his arms around Ginny. "Nothing. Draco, nothing." she replied gently. "Come one, Ginny…" he said. "There must be something." "No, there isn't. It's fine." Ginny said with a reassuring smirk.

"Well, then, are you tired?" Blaise smirked. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked perplexed. "Well, you've got your big shoot tomorrow, don't you?" Blaise said raising his eyebrows. "Oh, right I forgot. I have to go to bed early." Ginny sighed. "Oh come on, darling, let's go for a walk before that."

Ginny gave him a swift kiss. "Okay, darling." she grinned.

Draco and her got up and he took her hand. "Ginny what happened, I know you couldn't talk at the table very well." "I talked to someone about my baby." Ginny said, not meeting his eyes. "Hmmm, about NOT going to keep it, I suppose." Draco said, and his face fell considerably when Ginny nodded.

"Don't try to talk me out of it, please." she said with a final voice that made Draco shudder.

"So you've got your photo shoot tomorrow?" he said in a fake cheery voice. "Yes. As a commercial Model for a lipstick shoot." Ginny said also putting on a happy voice. "That's gonna be great." "I don't know." "You won't have to be at school then." "It will not be that long. I will come back in the afternoon." Ginny rolled her eyes, kissing her boyfriend again.

"Don't stop." Draco murmured into her hair. "Don't you stop." Ginny breathed. They were lying in Draco's dorm, gasping for air. No need for details what they were doing…

GDGDGD

Ginny arrived the next morning as the first model, as there were three. "You are on time – good morning, miss Weasley." the director shook her hand. "Good morning." Ginny said politely. She had got up early after a late night with Draco and still felt a bit knackered. "If you would just proceed into the make-up-room, please?" the director said, glancing onto his watch. "Sure." Ginny said timidly, sitting down on a chair.

At once, three witches her age were all over her face and hair, doing her make-up. It didn't consist of much. Make-up, powder and of course, this special lipsticks. The hairdresser, straightened her hair and made it sleek and shiny. "Where is the starring model?" the director called out desperately.

The other female model who had her hair made up, stared at him helplessly. "Here is she is." a bored voice, shoving a beautiful woman into the make-up-room. "Oh, here. Fine. Let's do your make-up." the director said.

"No, I first have to drink 100 ml of water." the model said and the director rolled his eyes, talking in an undertone to Ginny.

Ginny shot a sympathetic look at him.

The photoshoot went very well. Ginny was on the right hand side next to the late model who was in the middle and obviously starring. The photoshoot was finished in 15 minutes. "You're free to go now. We will inform you when the photos are out." the director told them. Ginny smiled in thanks.

She rushed off to a kiosk that was selling the magazine with her model photos in it. Ginny bought this magazine looking at the pictures. They were heavenly. And she would not let have someone mess it up. No one. Not even her own child.

GDGDGD

Ginny and Draco were sitting in the common room looking at the magazine. "You are beautiful." Draco said stunned. "I know." Ginny said cockily, raising an eyebrow. "Wow and that male model is VERY HANDSOME." Pansy said. "Don't let Blaise hear that. But, yes, he is." Ginny smirked and Draco smacked her playfully on the arm.

"Is it true then?" a small high voice called out from somewhere. "What?" Ginny asked the 2nd year Slytherin-girl with furrowed eyebrows. "Well with you and Draco?" she asked uncertainly. Ginny's and draco's mouth hung open. "WHO told you that?" Ginny was furious. "Well, I just heard." "Great." Draco rolled his eyes.

"As I said, yes – it is. Congratulations." the girl said wistfully and Ginny doubled back. "Look, no, I don't think we are going to keep…" but was interrupted by the small girl calling to her friends. "She said yes. They ARE engaged. They ARE going to marry!"


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Don't own

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened:

"_As I said, yes – it is. Congratulations." the girl said wistfully and Ginny doubled back. "Look, no, I don't think we are going to keep…" but was interrupted by the small girl calling to her friends. "She said yes. They ARE engaged. They ARE going to marry!"_

On with the story:

Ginny looked at them doubtfully. 'I thought they were going to talk about the baby.' she thought relieved. "Oh what is that?" Blaise pointed to the magazine in her hand. "Oh it was from the last photo-shoot." Ginny threw the magazine at him.

"Wow these pictures are really good." Blaise said looking at Ginny with amazement who blushed a bit. "Let me see. I AM your boyfriend after all and I couldn't see it first?" Draco said shaking his head jokingly. "I am sorry, your highness, will you ever forgive me?" Ginny asked grinning. "Let's see how you can make up for it." Draco laughed.

Then he pulled her into an earth-shattering kiss.

GDGDGD

Ginny arrived at the model agency the next day. They had her to fill out a list and update it. Ginny saw her fellow model-colleagues and nodded at them. They were looking at her with hostile, arrogant expressions only nodding at her, eyeing her up and down. Ginny swallowed uncomfortably. She didn't like the shallow superficiality of the model business.

Sighing she sat down to a girl with long black hair. The girl wrinkled her nose and continued reading a health and fashion magazine. Ginny raised her eyebrows and buried herself behind a lifestyle magazine as well.

She could feel the curious glances of the other models. Ginny didn't know what was wrong with them. Why were they all staring at her? She didn't like it. "Mina, could you come here, please?" the assistant said, ushering the girl next to Ginny into his room. Mina god up gracefully sneered at Ginny and walked back in.

Ginny shook her head and looked at the other models. Most of them were still staring at her. Ginny felt very uncomfortable. To her relief, the hostile silence was broken by a scream.

A man around 28 rushed into the room looking wildly around.

"Maya, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've got a casting. I told you so!" the blonde model across from Ginny said in an annoyed voice.

"So, you think you can do everything? You know what this job is like!"

"I know what it's like. And I like doing it."

"You like betraying me?"

"Sorry?"

"You like betraying me with all those good-looking male models?" the guy spat.

Maya laughed hollowly.

"Excuse me – what does that have to do with modelling?"

"Kissing somebody. In front of the camera."

"It's part of the job."

"It's part of betraying your man."

"No it is not."

"Of course it is. How do you think I feel?"

"Jealous prick."

"Not true. I don't like other men staring at you."

"They do that – I don't necessarily have to model."

"They would do it even more often."

"What makes you say that?"

"When they see you in magazines or on posters."

Maya snorted.

"Go away. I don't want you to ruin my life."

The assistant was outside now because the screaming had become louder.

"What is going on here?" he called out crossly.

"This man is bothering me." Maya said defiantly pointing a perfectly manicured finger at this guy.

"Outside now." The assistant snarled. The man obeyed with a glare at his girlfriend who shook her head annoyed.

"Miss Weasley. Your turn. Come in please." he said though looking Ginny up and down as well. The other models looked at each other – with a strange expression Ginny couldn't quite place. It was something between superficial shalloweness and… glee?

"Miss Weasley, we had excellent opportunities for you. You proved to be a great model. Always available, always punctual, friendly and… of course beautiful." Ginny smiled at the assistant. "But…" the assistant looked at her up and down. "I think you have gained a bit of weight."

Ginny stared at him wide-eyed in shock. "R… really?" she managed to stutter out. "Yes. quite frankly I think so. We really want to keep you – you are a great asset to us. But only under one circumstance. Lose that weight. So that you are as slim as before." he said and Ginny stared at him.

"I didn't even know that I gained weight." she mumbled. Stupid pregnancy. "Step onto the scales then." the assistant said and Ginny kicked off her shoes, stepping onto the scales. "Oh. My. God. I have gained 3 kilogramms." she said desperately. "That doesn't sound like that much, but since you are a slim person anyway, 3 kilogramms are a lot. Just try to lose them … we will meet up in 2 weeks." the assistant said.

Ginny smiled at him grimly. "You can bet."

And she was determined. She was not going to keep the baby. The pregnancy would not destroy her career.

GDGDGD

It was breakfast, Ginny had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, eagerly awaiting an important letter. Finally a black old owl landed lazily on the Slytherintable. "Very well." Ginny said barely audibly. Pansy raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it?" "An important letter." Ginny said quietly. Draco was probably still in bed… and that was better.

Ginny opened the letter with trembling finger and smiled grimly when she read the reply. All the better. She would skip class then. She quickly scribbled back an answer, gave the owl a treat and the owl took off without a backwards glance.

Ginny sighed. That was not going to be easy.

GDGDGD

"Professor may I take the day off tomorrow?" Ginny asked Dumbledore. "Why, Miss Weasley?" he asked his blue eyes boring into her. "Uh… I can't tell you." Ginny looked onto the floor. "Very well then. You can have the day off. But don't do any things that you might regret later."

Ginny stopped chewing her gum. It was almost as if he knew.

She shook her head. "Of course not!"

Ginny was sure that she would not keep the baby. 'Everything will be back to normal tomorrow. No baby inside me. No questions, no answers. Nobody knows. Just me, Draco and Luna.' Ginny looked at Dumbledore asking herself if he knew as well.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said, waving her off.

"Good evening, Professor."

GDGDGD

"Ginny, where are you going my dear?" Draco asked catching up from behind. "Sweetheart." Ginny said happily. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. She was a bit scared, but without the baby – the whole life what change to its advantages.

As if on cue, Draco asked: "How are you feeling? And how are YOU feeling?" he pointed to Ginny's stomach. Ginny shook her head. "Don't talk to IT. It's not as if you will get used to it!" she said defiantly. "Sorry?" Draco was completely thrown. "I will not keep it. I've got the appointment tomorrow." Ginny told him.

Draco gasped at her. "Well Ginny, I don't know about that!" he said hoarsely. "You told me that you would stand by me, whatever my decision, is and now I've decided not to keep it." Ginny said through gritted teeth. "I know I told you that and I still stand by you. But you shouldn't make such a suggestion that easily. You know, it is OUR child in there. And you are killing it." Draco said.

Ginny looked murderously at him. "I am not KILLING a child. This thing is not even a baby yet and it is not even born yet." she said not looking at him. "I don't know if it is the right decision, Ginny. Think about it even longer."

"I have already thought about that. If I need to remove it, it has to be done during 10 days… or it is too late. Believe me, Draco, I have thought about the pros and cons several times and now I just know that it is the best thing to do. Actually, the only thing to do." Ginny said looking Draco deeply into the eyes.

Draco looked at her sadly. "Ginny. You can do whatever you think is better. Just let me tell you one thing. I would have loved to raise the child with you."

GDGDGD

Ginny was not eating breakfast. She had lost her appetite. She had had a very disturbing dream, but couldn't remember it. She had awoken at night, by the force of it. But now she couldn't remember a thing of it.

She was wearing a black cloak and a black coat, with a black hood. Sighing she got up from the Slytherintable. She couldn't eat anything anyway. "Ginny. Be reasonable." Draco said quietly. "Draco no. I was at the model agency. I can't continue with the baby." she said hollowly. "You know how superficial those people are." Draco said crossly.

"Oh thank you very much." Ginny huffed. "I didn't mean you." "Well, what do you WANT then, Draco?" "I want you to keep the child."

"Away." Ginny said and pulled the hood up. She looked devastated. Even her clothes expressed her feelings. It was her last way out.

Draco nodded and turned away. He couldn't bear that sight.

GDGDGD

Ginny crossed the yard to the building, with long slow strides. Self-confident. Self-assured. Determined. The black hood pulled into her face. She knocked at the door 3 times when an elderly witch opened it. "Yes." she snarled. "I'm Ginny Weasley. … I've got an appointment." Ginny said her ´throat tight. "Come in then." the lady said.

Ginny sat down on the bench. "It may take a few minutes. Just wait here." the woman said and Ginny sat down on the hart bench, her heart hammering madly. In spite of herself she picked up a magazine. Not really looking at it, she counted the seconds.

"Miss Weasley." A hard voice said and Ginny looked up. It was an elderly man of about 59. He shook Ginny's hand. "So you have finally made your decision." he said earnestly. Ginny looked at him seriously. "Yes." "Well okay, then. Just be prepared, you will get a narcosis." he said and Ginny nodded. She had been informed by the conversation three weeks ago.

She sat down on the stool, not regretting her decision at all, while the doctor prepared everything.

Suddenly she saw an image – her dream had come back.

_Ginny was walking through a tunnel made of stone. It seemed like the dungeons at Hogwarts though it was much darker and colder – and unfamiliar. She knew she had to get out, but she didn't know how. She was completely lost. Just then she saw a bright shining white figure coming closer to her. "Mum." the figure said, opening its arms wide. Ginny smiled happily and ran towards that figure. It was a child with long blonde hair, wearing white brightly shining clothes. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. "Mum." the voice said again, this time weaker. "Yes, I'm here." Ginny said softly. And then the child turned around – and Ginny screamed. …_

_It had no eyes._

Ginny looked at the doctor, suddenly wanting to get up and run away. "Sit down, please." the doctor told Ginny who had got up. Ginny, however, remained standing. "Sit down, or the narcosis is going to make you stumble."

"I don't want a narcosis." Ginny said determinedly. "What do you mean? You can't witness all that." the doctor said disbelieving. "I am going to witness whatever I would like to witness. And you know what I'm going to witness? My child's birth. I'm not going to let it be removed. No, I will keep it." and with that she looked at the doctor who smiled for the first time.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Ginny without a doubt nodded happily. "Yes, I will keep it. I want to be its mother." "The best choice you could have made." the doctor smiled happily.

DGDGDG

Ginny arrived and it was almost evening. She saw the Slytherins walk into the Great Hall. Draco among them. He probably hadn't spotted her and Ginny was glad about that. She felt oddly separated from the crowd. There was something in her, that was like a small miracle. She carried a baby. The child of her real love…


	30. Chapter 30

Ginny arrived and it was almost evening

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened:

_Ginny arrived and it was almost evening. She saw the Slytherins walk into the Great Hall. Draco among them. He probably hadn't spotted her and Ginny was glad about that. She felt oddly separated from the crowd. There was something in her, that was like a small miracle. She carried a baby. The child of her real love…_

On with the story…

DGDGDG

She thought she would treat herself to a nice dinner ALONE in the kitchens. A new spring in her step and a bright smile on her face she walked into the kitchen and tickled the pear that let her enter.

Ginny sat down at the table, being served vegetables and chicken with rice soup by Dobby. Chewing happily, she noticed that the door had opened again. Ginny gasped. She knew that redhead.

"Ron!" she called out hoarsely. "You!" Ron said furiously, pointing a finger at her. "You!" Ginny imitated him. "A Slytherin!" Ron sneered. "Hi Ginny." Hermione said ignoring Ron completely. "Hi Hermione. Hi Harry." Ginny said in a bored voice. "Come on Harry, we can still eat in the Great Hall." Ron motioned for Harry to go outside. "Come on Hermione." Ron said to Hermione as well.

Harry and Ron turned. "No Hermione please stay." Ginny said quietly. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. A long time. Then Hermione said. "I'll eat dinner with Ginny here. We will meet up later in the Gryffindor common room." Ron goggled at her. "Don't you want to eat with us?" he asked, his face reddening. "See you later." Hermione said pointedly closing the door into Ron's snarling face.

"Ginny. It has been an eternity. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask you how you feel. Down there. With all the Slytherins." Hermione smiled slightly. Ginny smiled back. "It is not that bad. I think I get along with them very well." Ginny answered. "That's good to hear. Sorry about – that jerk – your brother – or whoever he is. He still has to get used to the fact." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you know that my father was also almost sorted into Slytherin?" Ginny said and Hermione looked astounded.

"Really? Wow. I never knew. Ginny, what about you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked wrinkling her nose. Ginny sighed. She knew that when she was going to tell Hermione the whole story, she would start crying again…. But Hermione deserved to know everything…

"Hermione, you are in for a long evening." Ginny sighed, tucking into her vegetables…

DGDGDG

"Why is Ginny not at dinner?" Blaise asked Draco. Draco looked at him angrily. "She has an appointment – whatever she calls it. In fact, she is destroying a life." he said grumpily. "She is what? Killing? On which side?" Blaise asked eagerly. "Ah – forget it." Draco said pushing his half-empty plate away. "Whatever." Blaise said shrugging. "She received something yesterday morning – and I think she rather enjoyed it." Pansy said delicately.

"No one asked your opinion, pug face." Draco spat furiously. "Don't you DARE insult my girlfriend." Blaise said angrily, getting up. "Don't you DARE threaten me, Zabini." Draco said angrily, aware that the whole hall was watching them. Where WAS Ginny? Surely the appointment couldn't take that long? Was she okay? Did something happen to her?

"Leave me and my girlfriend alone!" Blaise said testily. Draco wanted to retort something but couldn't summon the energy. He slumped his shoulders and walked out of the Great Hall. He felt strange. As if he was in a dream. He hated Ginny at the moment. She killed their child? How could she?

DGDGDG

"Well what can I say? You made the right decision. I'm really proud of you. Oh – and congratulations." Hermione said sincerely smiling, and hugging ginny. "I'm so glad that we are on speaking terms again, Hermione. I didn't want to lose you." Ginny said seriously. "I know. We won't those stupid houses divide us. Deal?" "Deal." Ginny grinned.

"It's getting late. Draco would want to know how it went." Ginny said glancing at the big clock in the kitchen. "I guess so. Shall I accompany you to the Slytherin common room?" Hermione asked. "Sure." Ginny said getting up.

The two girls walked through the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. "Well this is good-bye then." Ginny said when at that moment, part of the Slytherin quidditch team, consisting of Flint, Warrington and Goyle walked by, glaring at Hermione and she was sure she heard the word 'mudblood' distinctly. As soon as they disappeared into the Slytherin common room, Hermione sighed. Maybe Ginny would be a Slytherin now – but the others were still as foul as ever. Nothing had changed.

DGDGDG

Ginny walked into the common room, spotting Draco on the sofa. Draco stood up and said nothing, just looking at her with wide eyes. Ginny stared back, not saying anything, unsure of what to tell him. Draco motioned her to come over towards him. He looked at her and said quietly through gritted teeth: "So you destroyed it then, did you? You destroyed our family. You destroyed our love. And yes, you've destroyed us."

Ginny's eyes flew open in shock. "What do you mean?" "It means that the stupid modelling is more important to you than I am." Draco spat. "No, that's not…" but she was interrupted by Draco: "Weasley, I've found out how superficial you really are. Not even I am that superficial. Just modelling, looks and – you don't care how other people might feel. Yes, I can see why the sorting hat put you into Slytherin." Draco said with a sneer.

Ginny was beginning to fume now. "You don't even TRY to listen to me." she said enraged. "I don't WANT to listen to some stupid attempts to try to fool me. Ginny, sorry, but you are too superficial. It's not deep enough with you. You KILLED, Ginny." Draco growled. "NO! I didn't. If you would just listen to…" but Draco interrupted her.

"Yes you did- your own family. Something a real Slytherin would never do!" he told her. Ginny was lost for words.

"That's it then. Enjoy your life." he said getting up from the couch.

Ginny sat down, staring into the fire, fighting her tears. Suddenly a cold hand touched her shoulders. She turned her head to see Pansy and Blaise sitting down next to her. "Are you ok?" Pansy asked cautiously.

Ginny shook her head, as more tears were running down her cheek. "Tell me. Tell us." Blaise encouraged her. Ginny couldn't help it – and everything spilled out… it felt good talking to someone about that.

"Well and now he didn't even listen to me." Ginny said dejectedly. "He is an ass." Pansy nodded and Blaise laughed. "Look Ginny, I'm not his roommate for nothing. Wait down here. I'll be right back." And Blaise reappeared two minutes later with Draco.

"I'm not talking to that traitor." Draco spluttered, red in the face. He couldn't help but notice how happy Ginny actually looked. How beautiful. Her long hair, her beautiful lush lips. Her eyes that were watery and a bit puffy from crying. Her pale porcelain skin and her cheeks that were red from the tears.

He stared at her, not able to say anything else. "Now Ginny tell him." Blaise urged her. "Draco, you misunderstood me, because you didn't listen! Draco, I DID NOT remove the baby. It is still here. I decided to keep it – OUR baby!" Ginny smiled ever so lightly, causing Draco to gulp. Had he really overreacted.

"So, you are still pregnant? We are going to have the baby?" he asked hopefully. "Twice a yes. But only if you help me tell me parents." Ginny grinned. "I will. I will. I will." Draco grinned happily, picking up Ginny and twirling her around. "Ginny, I'm so happy, we are going to have a baby. We are going to be a family." he grinned, all anger forgotten.

Blaise and Pansy smirked at each other….

Draco suddenly looked at Ginny with an odd gleam in his eyes. He sat down next to her, taking her hand. "Ginny, would you like to marry me?" he asked, looking at her intently. Ginny felt like she was floating. Her dream had come true. This man, this gorgeous young man had asked her to marry him. And she was pregnant. With his child. This was far better than any modelling.

"Draco – of course. I will marry you." Ginny said smiling broadly. "That's great then." Draco pulled out a small black box. Curiously Ginny opened it. "Draco, this is beautiful." she gasped at the ring. It was a silver ring with a diamond stud in the middle. "For you." Draco said simply, taking the ring and putting it on her finger.

Ginny admired the ring on her finger. She slung her arms over his neck and kissed him passionately.

Blaise and Pansy smirked even broader, Pansy trying hard to hide her squeals.

DGDGDG

Luna and Ginny were in charms class, occasionally talking one or two words. Ginny told her everything about the last night and Luna – like Pansy – was trying hard to hide her squeals. "You are going to marry him? And you are having his baby?" Luna was awed. "So?" Ginny asked confusedly at the gaping girl. "You are going to be Mrs. Malfoy." Luna pointed out.

And then it struck Ginny. She still had to tell her family.

What would Ron say?


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own

That's what happened so far:

_Luna and Ginny were in charms class, occasionally talking one or two words. Ginny told her everything about the last night and Luna – like Pansy – was trying hard to hide her squeals. "You are going to marry him? And you are having his baby?" Luna was awed. "So?" Ginny asked confusedly at the gaping girl. "You are going to be Mrs. Malfoy." Luna pointed out._

And then it struck Ginny. She still had to tell her family.

What would Ron say?

On with the story

"Nope, I don't talk to Slytherins." Ron said with a worthy sneer of Malfoy.

"But I am your sister!" Ginny said in a hurt voice.

"So what? You are still a stinking, cowardly, manipulative Slytherin. My SISTER was sorted into Gryffindor!" Ron spat while Hermione shot him a reproving look.

"Ronald, she is your SISTER and wants to talk to you. For god's sake just talk to her. It won't hurt you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Harry." Ron said, pushing Harry forwards but Harry stood his ground. "Ron , I also think that you should talk to Ginny. She wants to talk to you." Harry said.

"Look guys, if my brother doesn't want to talk to me – I will not force him. Just… just forget it." Ginny said waving her hand. "What is that?" Hermione asked, her mouth open in shock.

Ginny looked confused. "What?" "The ring on your finger. The DIAMOND ring." Hermione smirked. "Oh." Ginny looked smug. "He asked me to marry him. You know, since I am going to have his baby, he decided that since we are a real family now, we should get married as well." Ginny said trying to hide her gleeful smile when she saw the shocked faces of the golden trio.

And with that she turned on her heel and walked off.

DGDGDG

"She is lying, right?" Ron had immediately turned to Harry for support.

"I wish I could say that." Hermione said honestly, looking to the floor. "WHAT?" Ron said his mouth open.

"Yes. She is pregnant. From Malfoy. And YES, looks as if they are really going to get married." Hermione said quietly.

"Does her family have a say in that?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Yes, they do. I don't think that they will necessarily support Ginny. … Nor do I think will the Malfoys support Draco. I don't think Lucius is overly happy that Draco chose a BLOODTRAITOR like her." Hermione said thinking loud.

"But she is a pureblood. And in Slytherin….. why shouldn't he like that?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I've always thought that Draco was down for Parkinson." Hermione told him.

"I will NOT just stand there and watch my sister turning into one of the evil gits in Slytherin. We all know that she might fight against you in the war." Ron said his face as red is his Gryffindor lion.

"WHAT? Ginny would not fight against me." Harry said furrowing his brows.

"Harry, wake up! She is a Slytherin." Ron stormed.

"So what? Not all Slytherins are bad." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But she is carrying Malfoys child. Not anyones. MALFOYS. And she is going to get married… to him… oh my god – she will be a Malfoy!" Ron said, his face paling.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other shocked. He was right. Ginny was going to be officially a MALFOY…. how devastating.

DGDGDG

Ginny was on her way to the agency. They had called her again. Ginny knew that she had gained a bit weight again, but she was blossoming in her pregnancy. She was in her fourth month now and if one looked too closely one could see that she was pregnant.

Ginny didn't know though what her agency was going to say….

She had promised to lose weight… But she hadn't.

"Good morning." the assistant greeted her. It was Saturday morning and Ginny was still half asleep. "Good morning." Ginny said, shaking his head. He eyed Ginny up and down and his eyes clouded his face.

"I think we need to talk." he said sombrely. Ginny knew what was coming and mentally braced herself.

She took a seat at the offered desk.

"What happened to you, Miss Weasley?" the assistant asked looking at her concerned. "Last week we asked you to lose that weight again. And now it seems as if you have GAINED even more. Ginny, you are a valuable model for us. We need you. You are useful. You are the type of model, everyone is looking for. You know why? Because you are unique. Not an everyday-face. Ginny, we need you. Why did you GAIN weight when we asked you not to? Care to explain?"

"I didn't do it deliberately. I am pregnant." Ginny said evenly.

The assistant gasped. "You are pregnant?"

"Yes, I am. And in a few months time, I won't be Miss Weasley, but Miss Malfoy." Ginny couldn't resist adding.

"Very well." the assistant ignored her last statement. "I am afraid that we cannot offer you any more jobs now that you have gained so much weight."

"Gained so much weight?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"It is what… 4 kilos?" the assistant growled.

"Probably. But let me tell you, I'd rather gain some weight and ensure herewith the health of my child, instead of losing weight and risk losing the child." Ginny sneered.

"Whatever then. Sorry, but at the moment, we are not interested in presenting you any further." the assistant sneered back.

"Whatever then. I'm not interested in this shallow business." Ginny sneered.

She got up and left without another word.

God that felt good. She knew she wanted to be there for her family, for her fiancé and for her child. And that made her feel happier than any model career.

DGDGDG

Draco was sitting in potions, doodling on a piece of parchment. God, he was so much in love with Ginny, why hadn't he seen that before? But he had to convince his father about that. How was he going to do that?

True, she was a pureblood and she was in Slytherin, but Draco still doubted that his father would think very highly of her.

He turned towards Blaise who was holding hands with Pansy. "Blaise… what are you doing this afternoon?" he asked urgently. "Why?" Blaise whispered back. "Need your help. Want to?" Draco drawled. "Sure."

Draco smiled. He knew he could always count on Blaise.

DGDGDG

Ginny was sitting in the library, finishing her transfiguration homework. Her fellow students were in class – only a few seventh-years were walking around, preparing for their exams.

Ginny sighed. She had come straight from the model agency to the library to finish her homework. True. She had loved her occasional photo shoots – and she was sad – but that didn't stop her from looking forward to the child and to Draco.

"Is this seat taken?" a deep voice asked, interrupting Ginny's musings, a shadow bending over her.

Ginny looked up and smiled warily.

"No, it isn't. How are you? I haven't seen you for AGES."


	32. Chapter 32

"Is this seat taken

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

"_Is this seat taken?" a deep voice asked, interrupting Ginny's musings, a shadow bending over her._

_Ginny looked up and smiled warily._

"_No, it isn't. How are you? I haven't seen you for AGES." _

On with the story…

DGDGDG

Roger smiled down at Ginny. "So, how about your OWLs?" he asked kindly. "Well, a lot to learn, honestly…" Ginny sighed. "When are they due?"

"When are they due? Roger, at the same time as your newts!" Ginny laughed. "Oh really? Hmm, ok. So that's just one week away." Roger said sombrely.

"Yes, you are right. That's why I am studying like mad." Ginny sighed.

"Of course. I need to study as well. What are you learning?" Roger peered over her book.

"Charms." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You are good at charms, aren't you?"

"Yes, actually I'm not that bad. But you know it is very demanding."

"Need any help, Ginny?"

"If I do, I will ask you. Thank you though."

"No problem. There had to be a good thing why you had an older boyfriend." Roger smirked and Ginny couldn't suppress the smirk herself.

"So it's true that you are pregnant? And are getting married to Malfoy?" Roger asked after a slight pause. News travelled fast at Hogwarts.

"Yes, I am." Ginny said evenly. "Who told you?" she couldn't resist adding?

"Padma Patil."

Of course. She must have known from Parvati, Parvati from Lavender, Lavender from Ron… grrrr, not a prettry sight.

"Whatever. I'm going to finish my OWLs at least." Ginny stated proudly.

And so she did.

DGDGDG

"How did you do?" Luna asked Ginny wearily. They had just sat the theoretical charms exam and Ginny was surprised how well it went. "Hmm, I think I did ok. What about you?" she asked Luna who shrugged.

"Now the practical part." Ginny groaned. Luna, Cho and Roger were standing together in a corner, going over their notes in a haste.

"I will call you forwards in groups of four. But I will not go from A to Z but from Z to A." Flitwick announced. Ginny's smile brightened. She wouldn't be the last one at least.

"So the first group will be Mister David Zabini, Miss Weasley, Miss Winston and Mr. Valery." Flitwick ushered them into the nearby chamber. Ginny watched Blaise's brother perform average spells, while biting her nails.

"Miss Weasley" a friendly ministry member said ushering her forwards.

"Now please clean that desk for me." the aging man said in a friendly way.

"Scourgify." Ginny muttered and the desk was clean in an instant.

The ministry member rose his eyebrows. "Very good. And now please perform…"

DGDGDG

Ginny was happy. She had performed every single spell. She was sure, she would receive an outstanding in charms. Luna had been successful as well. "So what are we going to do tonight?" Luna asked.

"Study for potions." Ginny groaned. "Oh, yes right." Luna said sighing.

"Yes, I'll just grab something to eat and we'll meet up in the library, ok?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Let's grab a bite together." a male voice said.

"Draco." Ginny said happily, flinging her arms around him. He kissed her lightly. "I won't see you tonight?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Look, I've got potions test tomorrow."

"I can help you."

"Well, yes, but will you?" Ginny said, sending a naughty gaze at Draco.

"Come on, what else would I be doing in a bedroom with you…?" Draco smirked.

Ginny smirked at him as well. "Hmm, let's think… but definitely not studying potions."

Draco laughed. "Okay, let's grab a bite at least."

"Okay, see you later Luna." "See you Ginna." Luna walked off, a slight smiled on her face. She was happy for her friend. But she was longing for a boyfriend as well…

She was so lost in her thoughts and exams that she didn't notice bumping into somebody.

"Oh sorry." Luna said airily. "No problem." Harry smiled, holding up a hand to help her up. He looked at her long blonde hair, her blue eyes, her pale skin and her slender figure. He noticed that she was not wearing any strange jewellery or earrings. She was wearing decent black robes. Because of the exams or because she had changed her style? Harry wasn't quite sure. But he was sure, he liked it…

"So what are you doing?"

"I'll head to dinner and then continue studying. We've got potions test tomorrow." Luna said groaning.

"I wish I could help you. But potions had always been my worst subject… well if you don't count Divination or History of Magic." Harry laughed.

Luna laughed back at him. She loved his messy black hair… He was her real first friend…

DGDGDG

Ginny and Draco were sitting in the kitchens, eating supper. "Are you sure you don't need any help with potions? You know I'm pretty good at it." Draco couldn't help but sounding smug.

"Hmm,… why not?" Ginny was chewing on her spaghetti thoughtfully.

"So that's settled then. I will join you and… and… that Ravenclaw in the library."

"Her name is Luna." Ginny said with a glare.

"I didn't know that. She is a usually a bit strange. I'm surprised. She seemed pretty normal today." Draco said evenly.

"Yes, I know. Maybe it is because of the O.W.L.s. I don't know." Ginny smiled.

"Let's go then." Draco took one last swig of pumpkin juice before dragging Ginny out to the library.

DGDGDG

Ginny and Luna had done excellent in potions, thanks to the help of Draco and Zabini who happened to help them as well. Both the theoretical paper and the practical had gone perfectly in Ginny's opinion.

Tonight she couldn't see Draco, because of the Astronomy exam. She only sat by him during supper and then gave him a long passionate kiss. She truly missed him.

The Astronomy exam was okay. Not too overwhelming.

Ginny was glad that she had the next morning off. History of Magic would be in the afternoon. Ginny didn't even bother studying. She despised that subject and was not planning to take it anymore.

So in the morning, she slept in and spent her time with Draco… in his dorm.. ;)

Of course she didn't do too well on her exam. In the evening she instead focused on transfiguration. It was not that difficult to learn. She and her fellow Slytherin classmates were transfiguring everything within their reach and Draco was getting fed up and told them to go elsewhere.

Ginny gave him a fake glare. "Sorry, but it is getting on my nerves." Draco groaned.

"What's the matter with him?" Ginny wondered.

"Hmm, problems. With his father." Blaise said not looking at Ginny.

Ginny nodded. She would have to tell her parents soon. But not now. She would worry after the exams.

DGDGDG

The next day, Ginny was surprised. The theoretical paper was good, but in the afternoon, the practical exam was disastrous and Ginny emerged with a large frown.

"That bad?" Luna asked sympathetically.

Ginny hung her head. "Quite."

"Relax. Just 4 more exams. Tomorrow Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, and on Saturday DADA. Unfortunately we also have to work on a Sunday for our elective class." Luna snorted.

"Arithmancy. I'll be looking forward to that." Ginny said darkly.

"And afterwards we'll go out and make party." Luna observed. Her eyes were gleaming and her face had a strange glow to it, Ginny couldn't help but notice.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I am." Luna smiled. She had just seen Harry who smiled back at her and of course Ginny noticed. 'A new development?' she thought raising an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"See you later in the library." Ginny said heading to the Slytherin table.

DGDGDG

Ginny was sitting in the overheated classroom of Prof Vector, sitting her Arithmancy exam. It was going very well in her opinion, not like the disastrous Friday, where she – in her opinion – completely failed herbology and care of magical creatures. Yesterday her DADA-exam had gone perfectly – she hadn't been a member in the DA for nothing.

Smiling slightly, she scribbled down her answers and was finished before the rest of the class. She was always the rational type. She loved arithmancy – she wanted to work in Gringotts – and modelling as well – but nothing would come true. She was going to have a baby…

DGDGDG

"My son, are you that stupid or are you under a spell? You want to marry a blood traitor?" Lucius Malfoy was eyeing his son Draco in disgust.

"Father, Ginny is in Slytherin and she is a pureblood as well." Draco sighed.

"But look at her family. Look at how much money the have." Lucius wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"She models as well – and earns enough to buy decent clothes. To the contrary, she wears very expensive nice clothes from well known designer because she models for them." Draco pointed out.

"So you are just going for looks again? What about that lovely girl Parkinson?" Lucius asked.

"No, dad, she looks like a pug. I won't have her. Besides, she will be marrying Blaise." Draco told him.

"Is Miss Weasley intelligent?" Narcissa cut in.

Relief was shown on Draco's face when he replied: "Yes, a lot. She had done her OWLs in did very well I think."

"Lucius, I say, we give them both a chance." Narcissa said quietly and Lucius nodded slowly.

"Thank you father and mother." Draco said in relief.

"We would like to get to know her better though. Why don't you invite her to dinner after school?" Narcissa proposed.

"I will mother."

DGDGDG

The Sunday afternoon was finally coming to an end – so did her exams and Ginny knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"What do I owe the pleasure to, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

"I would really need to see my parents. Just for 10 minutes or so… Could I please use your fire?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"Yes, sure… oh and Miss Weasley, it might take longer." his eyes twinkled again.

She took some floopowder and cried: "The Burrow."

"Ginny dear." Molly shrieked, hugging her daughter. "Mom." Ginny said quietly and hugged her mother back.

"Arthur come down here. Our daughter is here. Ginny, did anything bad happen?" Molly asked concerned. "No, all is fine, Mom. We have just completed our exams."

"And how did it go?" Arthur asked from the doorway.

"Very well actually. I think I've got an owl in every subject I wanted to." Ginny smiled.

"I'm glad to hear." Arthur smiled.

"But there is something I have to tell you." Ginny looked seriously at both of them.

"Fire away then." her mother said.

"Look, there are 3 really bad things I have to tell you." Ginny said cautiously.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other, worry written across their face.

"First of all, I am pregnant." Ginny said, her face burning.

"Oh. And is your child healthy?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I was thoroughly checked through. The child is perfectly healthy." Ginny smiled lightly.

"Good to hear." a pale faced Arthur nodded.

"And second, I'm going to get married." Ginny said quietly.

"Oh. But I hope it is the father of the child." Molly said, the colour coming back into her face.

"Yes, of course." Ginny said.

"But I'm glad to hear that, Ginny. You are going to have a baby and you are getting married? That's good news actually." Molly said smiling.

"But I won't be able to finish my newts. It's just the OWLs." Ginny stated.

"Who cares about NEWTs? You are a girl anyway, you don't need an academic degree." Molly smiled.

Ginny had to smile too. She was glad that Hermione wasn't here or she would have got into a fight with Mrs Weasley – probably for the first time.

"So, please tell me… what is your third 'BAD' news you have to tell us?" Arthur laughed slightly.

Ginny looked startled. She had waited for the last statement… it would not be easy.

She swallowed. "Well and third one is that the father of the baby is the man I'm going to marry, the man I love… and his name is Draco Malfoy." Ginny said…

Cliffehanger… sorry ;)


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Don't own

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened so far:

"_So, please tell me… what is your third 'BAD' news you have to tell us?" Arthur laughed slightly. _

_Ginny looked startled. She had waited for the last statement… it would not be easy._

_She swallowed. "Well and third one is that the father of the baby is the man I'm going to marry, the man I love… and his name is Draco Malfoy." Ginny said…_

On with the story:

DGDGDG

Her parents looked at her, their faces stark white and a look of utter shock.

"No, I don't believe you, Ginny. Please tell us the truth. Who is the father?" her mother's voice was serious and quiet.

Ginny shook her head, not looking at her parents. "It's true. I'm sorry."

"Ginevra – if you are going to marry Lucius' Malfoy's son, then I will veto that! I will not allow that!" her father also said very quietly and dangerously.

Ginny shook her head. "But I love him. And he loves me."

"A Malfoy cannot love." Molly snorted unladylike.

"How do YOU know?" Ginny asked fiercely.

"Oh… just look at the whole family!" Molly said indignantly.

"Don't you understand? I love him and he loves me. He is also in Slytherin. He is a well-known pureblood and has enough money to take care of me and my child!" Ginny said quietly.

"Ginevra – that is not you? What are you talking about? Money? Pureblood? Slytherin? What happened to the old Ginny who used to have a crush on Harry?" her father shook his head.

"The other reasons are that he is nice and caring. He protects me. We can talk together and laugh. We can hold intelligent conversations. We can do sports together – he loves quidditch as much as I do. AND not to forget he is the father of my baby." Ginny said now louder.

Her parents gaped at her.

"Your last statement sounded so… mature… well especially if you are comparing it to your first reason." Molly stated.

"Yes, actually it does make sense. But Ginny, don't you know that no one in our family gets along with Lucius and Narcissa? And your siblings and friends don't get along with their son. So why marry HIM of all people?" Arthur shook his head.

"I've already told you. I will meet his family soon anyway." Ginny said.

"Well, let's see how you feel about marrying him after that cosy family-dinner. Have fun." Molly said hugging her daughter.

"Thank you. I'm glad you are not totally against us." Ginny smiled.

"Well, let's see." Arthur grumbled.

DGDGDG

Dumbledore eyed Ginny carefully. "Yes, I believe you can stay here, continue with your studies AND raise your child. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will be delighted to take care of a baby." Dumbledore smiled.

Ginny sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, headmaster. It means so much too me." she got up and hugged him.

"So how did your parents take it?"

"Okay actually not too bad. I didn't need to do more convincing than I thought… but it was okay." Ginny grinned.

"That's good to hear."

DGDGDG

"Isn't that ironic Draco? Actually I have already met your parents before?" Ginny grinned and Draco laughed. "Yes, I remember. But it wasn't you then. They won't recognize you. Just try to act as if you have never been there." Ginny and Draco were sitting outside the grounds. Tomorrow was their last day and they were going home – to Draco's mansion – the promised family dinner.

Ginny was a bit stressed out about that. She was going to wear her black Dolce&Gabbana dress, her black D&G highheels and silver matching jewellery. She would put her hair up in a classic, elegant bun.

"You will do fine. Just like you did last time." Draco kissed Ginny heatedly.

"Thank you Draco." Ginny smiled kissing him back – just as passionately.

DGDGDG

Ginny looked as stunning as she had thought. She looked like a cross between a pregnant model and a spoilt young lady wearing designer clothes.

When Narcissa opened the door, she couldn't help but gasp. THAT was Ginny Weasley? She remembered her as a small child, with dirty baggy old trousers and battered, second-hand robes. She never expected this stunning young woman in front of her.

"Miss Weasley, come inside." Narcissa said smiling pleasantly, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny said politely shaking her hand when she entered the huge mansion.

She saw Lucius leaning against a wall, eyeing her up and down in surprise and shock. He was completely thrown. Was THAT young Miss Weasley? He had pictured her in a totally different way. "Good evening." he said pleasantly, sticking out his hand.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, your mansion looks beautiful." Ginny said smiling and shaking his hand. "Yes, indeed. I will tell Draco to give you a tour." Lucius said.

"Ginny!" a voice said running downstairs. "Draco!" Ginny said happily, hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you." "Yes, it is, indeed. Your father suggested that you could show me the mansion." Ginny said sweetly.

"Okay. Father, I will show her around." Draco said smugly. "Yes, indeed, son. But dinner will be ready in half an hour. Just that you remember." Lucius said in a warning tone. "We will be there." Draco said evenly. "That's good to hear. See you later." Narcissa smiled.

DGDGDG

"You don't have to show me, Draco. I've been here before." Ginny grinned. She was in Draco's room, listening to music. Draco grinned and turned the key.

"I know. Now I have time to do what I've missed." and with that Ginny found herself on the bed, Draco on top of her. "Hey, no, we cannot do that now!" Ginny reprimanded him. "Why not?"

"Because I'm wearing nice clothes and I want to make a good impression." Ginny told him.

"Yes, right. I forgot. By the way, when is MY chance to make a good impression?" Draco asked his eyebrows raised.

"The day after tomorrow." Ginny told him.

She dreaded that moment. What would her brothers say?

DGDGDG

Later that night…

"That girl is absolutely delightful. She has style, she has good manners and she is beautiful. I always thought they were poor? She was wearing D&G clothes!" Draco's mother said.

"She modelled. That's why she has such clothes. I'm however, delighted that you approve." Draco said relieved. He only had to survive dinner at the Burrow.

DGDGDG

"But be nice to him." Ginny told Fred & George who were wearing identical evil smirks. "Of course, sister, what do you think?" they both said in unison.

Ginny snorted and took a seat at the bench. Her mother had cooked various dishes and was now getting ready for the guest.

"So Ron is not going to have dinner with us?" Arthur asked, shaking his head. "No, he doesn't want to see HIM." Ginny said annoyed. "We will see about that." Arthur said, rubbing his hands together. "It's no use. He won't join." Ginny said. Actually she was glad. Ron would be a huge problem.

Charlie was here for the holidays. He was fine with Malfoy. No one knew that he had dated a Slytherin-girl himself. He had told Ginny and asked her to keep that as a secret. She had laughed. She wouldn't have thought that…

There was a loud crack and Malfoy appeared at the front door.

Ginny saw his perfect figure, his blonde hair gelled back, his cool blue eyes, his pale complexion and his confident stature. "Hi." Ginny said, her knees weak. She kissed him briefly on his lips. "No, that's not a kiss." Draco grinned, kissing her longer.

"Let's go inside." Ginny said, her voice quivering.

Inside, Fred & George were already waiting, both looking the same with identical evil smirks…


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own

That's what happened:

_There was a loud crack and Malfoy appeared at the front door._

_Ginny saw his perfect figure, his blonde hair gelled back, his cool blue eyes, his pale complexion and his confident stature. "Hi." Ginny said, her knees weak. She kissed him briefly on his lips. "No, that's not a kiss." Draco grinned, kissing her longer. _

"_Let's go inside." Ginny said, her voice quivering._

_Inside, Fred & George were already waiting, both looking the same with identical evil smirks…_

On with the story:

DGDGDG

"Everyone – this is my fiancé Draco Malfoy." Ginny said loudly, while blushing scarlet.

"Welcome, Draco – may I call you Draco or Mr. Malfoy? - Very well then – come in and take a seat." Molly said, shaking Draco's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Weasley." Draco said politely, but in a strained voice.

"Draco – old boy –" Fred said, smirking but shaking Draco's hand nevertheless. Draco looked astounded but shook Fred's hand as well. He didn't notice Ginny throwing them a warning look.

When George stepped forward to shake Draco's hand as well, Ron appeared in theliving-room, wearing a grumpy look. He looked at Draco with utmost loathing and didn't say anything.

Charlie greeted Draco in a friendly way which Draco hadn't obviously expected – he was lost for words. "Good to see you, - another Slytherin." Charlie smirked and Draco opened and closed his mouth.

"Arthur, come in, or guest has arrived." Molly called. "Coming… just one second…" and then Arthur stepped into the living-room. He looked at Draco and seemed to battle with himself.

"Draco – good evening. Welcome." Arthur said wincing a bit. "Thank you for the invitation." Draco said, lying through his teeth. He hated being here at the moment. Draco was never used to many siblings or a huge family and therefore he felt pretty shy. It was an uncomfortable moment for everyone.

"Well sit down then. Dinner's ready." Molly called and everyone sat down. Draco was sitting between Ginny and Charlie – unfortunately Ron was positioned to Ginny's right.

"So, Draco, what would you like to do after school?" Arthur asked him.

"I don't know yet. Maybe work in the Ministry… or…" but he was interrupted by Ron who spat: "Well can't you see, Dad? A deatheater obviously."

"RON!" Molly called out reprimandingly.

"Shut up, Ron." Ginny spat angrily.

"Ginny! No need for those words." Molly said indignantly.

"Sorry, but he cannot accuse Draco of that! It's not true!" Ginny said again angrily.

"Of course, it is true! You are marrying a death eater's son! I won't let that happen. You are still my little sister!" Ron spat.

"I'm not LITTLE! I'm just a year younger than you!" Ginny said shrilly.

"But you are a girl!" Ron said looking her straight into the eye.

"SO?" Ginny snorted angrily.

"So, you cannot take care of yourself!" Ron spluttered.

"Sorry? I cannot take care of myself? What exactly is your POINT?" Ginny's voice had risen.

"Just look at you. You end up pregnant and marrying a Slytherin – well not A Slytherin, but THE Slytherin." Ron yelled.

"You are not a BIT better! Just look at you and Hermione! She gives you more than obvious signals and you are just too THICK to STUPID to notice!" Ginny cried out, laughing unkindly.

Ginny and Ron, however, didn't see that the rest of the table, including Draco, were starting to laugh loudly since they were rowing too loudly.

Ron's face was purple by now. "That's not true. … I am prefect. How can I be thick?"

"I HONESTLY don't know why, Ron. That is as much a miracle for me as it is for all the other students! Your marks are not even THAT high. And being prefect doesn't mean that you know anything about human interactions." Ginny said dangerously.

Ron looked put off. "Just shut up."

"Don't have a witty comeback. Too bad, Ron. You are an ignorant, little…" but Ginny was interrupted by Molly: "Sit down and be quiet. The TWO of you!"

Ginny and Ron looked at each other, red in the face but sat down nevertheless.

In their haste to obey, they didn't notice the glass of pumpkin juice that was standing dangerously on the edge of the table. With one swishing moment the juice was spilled and covering Ginny and Ron in the orange juice.

Deadly silence.

Then everyone, including Draco, AGAIN started to laugh – harder than ever. The twins were crying with mirth and Draco was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. Arthur and Charlie were wiping their eyes from their laughter. It was hilarious to watch and it eased the situation a lot. Only Molly didn't crack a smile.

Ginny stood up so fast, one could see the sparks flying. Unfortunately for her, Ron got up at the same time, looking livid.

"You!" Ginny snarled. "You!" Ron pointed a finger at her, drenched in juice as well.

"How can you?" Ginny spat furiously.

"It's YOUR fault!" Ron countered.

"It is NOT! YOU touched the glass." Ginny yelled.

"You don't know how to behave yourself!" Ron called out.

"RON! You ruined everything!" Ginny was almost crying now.

"I think, you both ruined everything." Molly said dangerously quietly. She took both Ron and Ginny on their hands and dragged them outside. When they were in the attic, Molly turned to them sternly. "You will not be allowed downstairs anymore. You are embarrassing us and our guest. Can't you see how everyone is already laughing at you two? You are not allowed to come back in. I'll check up on you before dessert, and if you are still fighting, you can go to bed, without any dessert." Molly said and closed the door, leaving Ginny and Ron, shouting furiously in the attic.

She returned back downstairs to find Draco and the rest of her family at the table, laughing merrily.

"I'm really sorry for the behaviour of those two." Molly said to Draco.

"It's no problem. It was hilarious to watch." Draco grinned.

"It was, Mum. Don't worry." Fred said smirking as well.

The dinner continued without the presence of Ginny and Ron. To Draco's surprise it went very well. Probably this laughing together at something else had somehow brought him closer to the family and for the first time, he felt truly accepted.

Molly was very kind to him and to his surprise, Arthur was a great man to talk to as well. Interesting, not to say the least. He was a bit of a chaot, but Draco liked that.

He got along VERY well with the twins. They didn't see him as an evil Slytherin-boy anymore, but more as a prankster. They had started feeling very fond of him when he also joined in laughing at Ron and Ginny. Fred and George suddenly didn't doubt the choice of their sister anymore and Draco could feel that they were very interested in him – as a friend – or rather as a prank-partner.

Meanwhile in the attic:

"I hate you, Ron! You ruined everything. I brought my fiancé here to show him my family and you behave like a 5-year-old." Ginny snarled.

"And you are much better? Knocking over the juice, drenching me and then telling everybody that it was my fault?" Ron spat vigorously.

"What has gotten into you? I didn't knock over the glass. It was you… or if you say so, the both of us." Ginny rolled her eyes, sitting down on the cold attic floor.

"Hmm, you are right. I don't know for sure who did that! … Man, she can't ban us from dinner! I'm hungry." Ron said angrily, sitting down next to Ginny.

"So am I! That's so unfair! She can't keep us in here forever. I hope that we get dessert at least. Mom prepared apple pie with custard and you know how much I adore THAT." Ginny said licking her lips.

"Oh, I love her apple pie! She can't not let us out!" Ron cried out exasperatedly.

"She cannot! Don't worry." Ginny sighed.

Long silence.

"So, you really like him then?"

"Yes, I do. And he likes me – a lot!"

"And you are going to get married… why exactly?"

"There are a lot of reasons. We are happy together and we can talk really well and laugh together. Also, I feel very safe with him – and I know that I can trust him. Then there are his looks – come on Ron, he IS handsome – and sporty. We are both in Slytherin. And he comes from a good family background. Oh yes, and we love each other."

"Hmm… Ginny, you are pregnant… how did THAT happen?"

At that Ginny had to laugh out loud. "I don't have to give you sexual education now, do I?"

"But hasn't our mum taught you this spell to…"

"How do YOU know of the spell? And no she did not!" Ginny sighed.

"Why?"

"Because, obviously, she does not believe in contraception." Ginny said desperately.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Go and ask her yourself… why do you think does she have to many children?" Ginny said, grinning a bit and catching Ron's eye for the first time.

Ron smiled a bit in spite himself.

"Soooooo, you are going to Mrs. Malfoy soon – then." Ron said, his expression unreadable.

"Probably." Ginny smiled warily.

"Well… if you are happy… then I guess, I have to accept that too. But I swear, if he ever hurts you, I will personally make sure, that he doesn't exist any longer." Ron said, cracking his knuckles in a joking way.

"Ron." Ginny smiled and hugged him.

At that moment, the door opened.

"Calmed down, bro and sis?" George was in the doorway smirking.

"Yes, we have put our differences aside." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"By the way, Draco is GREAT, Gin. He is a prankster. We might invite him to our jokeshop and share ideas." George's eyes sparkled.

"That's good to hear." Ginny smiled.

"Let's go downstairs. I am starving. I need dessert." Ron said from behind.

"Okay, let's go then." Ginny smiled relieved. After all, this dinner was not THAT bad.

DGDGDG

It was the end of the holidays. Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Pansy were sitting in Draco's bedroom, talking and laughing.

"So Ginny, when is your baby due?" Pansy asked nonchalantly, pointing at Ginny's swollen stomach.

"3 weeks." Ginny smiled nervously.

"Wow! You are going to be a father in 3 weeks. Any idea what it's going to be?" Blaise asked impressed.

"No, not really." Draco shrugged. "Ginny wanted it to be a surprise."

Ginny, who was in Draco's arm, smiled nervously. "Yes, I wouldn't want to know beforehand."

"Have you already decided on a name?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Yes… for a boy at least." Ginny said looking at Draco with wide eyes.

Draco shrugged. "We'll see."

"Ouch." Ginny said suddenly, holding her stomach.

"What is it?" Pansy asked alerted.

"Ouch." Ginny said again, catching breath.

"Is something with the baby?" Draco was pale and looked concerned.

"I think… I think… I need to get to the hospital!" Ginny said gasping for air.

"Oh my god, Blaise… what shall I do?"


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own

That's what happened:

"_Ouch." Ginny said suddenly, holding her stomach._

"_What is it?" Pansy asked alerted._

"_Ouch." Ginny said again, catching breath._

"_Is something with the baby?" Draco was pale and looked concerned._

"_I think… I think… I need to get to the hospital!" Ginny said gasping for air._

"_Oh my god, Blaise… what shall I do?"_

On with the story:

Blaise was watching his reflection in the mirror. He smirked in a satisfied way. He had finally done it. His hair looked exactly like his idol's hair – David Beckham's picture was glued next to the mirror in his bathroom. His friends weren't too fond of Beckham, as he was a football star and they didn't have a clue what a football was.

Blaise sighed contentedly as he added some more hairspray. He was hopelessly in love with the new hairstyle and looked at the photograph with admiration. It was, after all, signed. Skipping, he ran downstairs. He had a very important day today…

DGDGDG

"Please tell me the truth!" Blaise asked angrily, his eyes wide. He was sitting on a white sofa next to Ginny, who was fiddling with her thumbs.

"I… I think, I will, yes…" Ginny stuttered, not looking at him.

"Go on…" Blaise urged her, enhancing the urgency by moving his hand in front of her face.

"Okay okay… I went on this date with him." Ginny said desperately, clutching her face.

Blaise looked at her, shocked, fury evident in his voice: "WHAT? You betrayed me with him?"

Ginny nodded slowly.

"How CAN you? How CAN you? After all we've been through? With our families? And your brother?" Blaise spat angrily.

"Just let me explain. He promised me a better position in my job – and yes, I got it! It's the one, I've always wanted!" Ginny defended herself.

"I can't believe it! We wanted to get married! And you destroy everything!" Blaise almost yelled.

"I know. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to know." Ginny wailed.

"Come on. It was bound to get out after a while. How long has this been going on?" Blaise asked, taking Ginny by her collar.

"Not long. We've only spent one evening together." Ginny said quietly.

"ONE evening is ONE evening to many." Blaise said dangerously.

"I know, but we need the money. I didn't do it to hurt you. I did it to save our family." Ginny said waspishly.

Blaise shook his head. "I don't know why you did it! You didn't save our family – you destroyed it." he said sadly.

"If you had moved your lazy ass, I wouldn't have done that. But we need money, don't you see that? We need to LIVE somehow. We are a family." Ginny cried out desperately.

Blaise shook his head and looked her directly into her eyes: "No. We WERE a family. It is over."

He threw a huge golden ring onto the kitchen table and slammed the door without even giving Ginny a last glance.

Ginny looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. She broke down on the sofa, crying.

"Very well!" a voice cried out.

Ginny got up from the sofa smiling contendly, brushing her fake tears away. She had had a peppermint-oil on her hand to produce fake tears. "Very emotional. It was perfect." another man said, clapping Ginny on the back.

"Thanks." Ginny smiled and saw Blaise come in.

"Time for a break, don't you think so?" Martin said. He was the producer of the daily soup: "Not your love", which was very popular among young people. Thousands of wizards – and mainly witches watched it in the evenings. The series were highly successful.

Ginny and Blaise played a couple in their mid twenties that was planning to get married. But as these soaps always had their twists, of course Blaise's and Ginny's "relationship" also had its ups and downs. It was a typical soap – topic.

Ginny, Blaise, the producer, the camera-man, the stylists and the other actors all went into the huge canteen to grab some food.

"So, Ginny, how is your son, what was his name again, Sasha?" Violet asked. Violet was 20 years older than Ginny and played a rich lady who was in love with a young man.

"Yes, Sasha is fine. He is with my mum – his grandmother today. She is going to feed him until he bursts." Ginny smiled at him.

Violett grinned. "Ginny, come on. She means no harm."

"Of course she doesn't. You know that Sasha doesn't like my food anymore?" Ginny pouted.

"I would probably also prefer your mother's to yours." Blaise smirked behind her and Ginny playfully smacked him on the arm, before ladling lasagne onto her plate.

"I don't think that you are invited any longer for our garden-party. Because I'm going to cook and if the guests don't behave, I'm allowed to kick them out. OR uninvite them." Ginny grinned evilly.

Blaise shook his head. "Draco would hate that. You cannot do that to me."

"No no, he couldn't care less." Ginny smirked.

"I don't think so." Ginny and Blaise sat down at the last table that had enough space as the film and the cast was growing rapidly although the square metres of the studio were not.

"How is Draco, by the way?"

"The work at the ministry is very strenuous, he claims. I don't think so. Whenever I call him, he usually just drinks a cup of coffee or reads a newspaper." Ginny laughed.

"Well, of course. What else would you expect from Draco? Pansy is the same. Although she admits that she is bored. Well, she plans on doing something else. She is sick of selling clothes." Blaise told Ginny.

"I can understand that perfectly well. Why doesn't she try out something in journalism?" Ginny told her friend.

"She could. She is a good writer. I'll talk to her about that."

DGDGDG

After a long day of filming, Ginny picked up her 7-year-old son at the Burrow. She was 23 years old. "Hi Ron. Hi Hermione." she said tiredly, hugging them both.

"Long day?" Ron asked her, who had his long arms placed around Hermione.

"Pretty much to do." Ginny looked at her son. "Sasha, come one. Let's go home." Ginny said smiling.

"Mummie." Sasha said running towards her, hugging her lovingly. "I want to stay here and play chess with uncle Ron." he said pleadingly.

"Okay okay, we'll stay here for one more hour." Ginny sighed defeated.

"GREAT! Ron let's play." Sasha cried out enthusiastically.

"Or you can stay for dinner." Molly smiled, hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom. I think, I will. At least, my son prefers your cooking." Ginny rolled her eyes jokingly.

She watched her son, lost in memories.

"_Where am I?" Ginny asked, looking at the white walls around her. "In St. Mungo's." a soft voice said. "Draco!" Ginny exclaimed._

"_Yes, I'm here. You… OUR baby… we've got a boy.!" Draco couldn't suppress his excitement._

"_Really? Where is he? How did that happen?"_

"_You blacked out and we transported you to St. Mungo's and they gave you an injection and they did a caesarean and then they said: "It's a boy." and then I knew. I was father. And I had to take care. Of you and of the baby." Draco said happily._

"_So the baby is alright?" Ginny was ecstatic, although her stomach was feeling pretty sore. _

"_Yes, of course." at that moment the door opened a lady all in white was standing in the doorway, holding a small bundle._

_Ginny let out a small scream of delight. "Can I hold him?"_

"_Of course. He is yours." the woman smiled._

_And Ginny held her baby for the first time._

"_He has your eyes." she said in a loving voice to Draco who nodded enthusiastically. This boy was his…and Ginny's._

DGDGDG

"Why don't you invite Draco over as well? He must be out of the ministry by now." Hermione said looking at her watch.

"Sure. I'll send him an owl." Ginny got up slowly. She was tired – it had been a long filming day.

"That was NOT necessary, Hermione." she heard Ron say from the living-room and grinned. Ron – although he had accepted the fact that Ginny had married his enemy – could hardly be considered a good friend of Draco.

Funny, really. Ginny shook her head. Especially that Harry Potter was concerned. His choice of marriage was a surprise to everyone, even Ron. Well, he couldn't be blamed – she WAS good-looking. But Ginny never really liked her. After all, Harry's wife was never the brightest, although very kind and caring.

Ginny smiled again. She would never have thought Harry to be married to…

Sorry! Cliffie… ;)


	36. Chapter 36

That's what happened so far:

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened so far:

_Funny, really. Ginny shook her head. Especially that Harry Potter was concerned. His choice of marriage was a surprise to everyone, even Ron. Well, he couldn't be blamed – she WAS good-looking. But Ginny never really liked her. After all, Harry's wife was never the brightest, although very kind and caring._

_Ginny smiled again. She would never have thought Harry to be married to…_

On with the story…

DGDGDG

… Padma Patil. (how unexpected lol) . Ginny laughed quietly when she pulled out parchment and quills. He had attended the Yule Ball with her twin sister Parvati. And everyone thought that he was hopelessly in love with her, Ginny, or rather – Cho. Everyone was really surprised when they started dating. Not even the golden trio had known.

Draco turned up later that evening when everyone had already finished eating. He was wearing an expensive black cloak, his hair was tousled and looked tired. "Ginny, darling. How was your day?" he asked, kissing her longingly.

"I had lots to do. They were filming a break-up scene between Blaise and me!" Ginny said with a wicked grin. Draco's eyes flew open.

"And who broke up?"

"Blaise…. well, because OBVIOUSLY I had betrayed him." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Draco laughed loudly. "I hope you are not betraying me in real life."

"What are you thinking, darling?" Ginny smiled and kissed her husband lovingly.

"Would you like to eat something? Mum left something for you. It's those filled dumplings you like so much." Ginny grinned.

"Oh yes, I'm starving." Draco said longingly.

While Ginny was busying herself with pots and pans, Sasha strolled into the kitchen. "Dad!" he said, throwing himself into Draco's arms. "Sasha… how is my little boy doing?"

"Very well. Uncle Ron showed me how to play chess today." Sasha grinned enthusiastically.

"Oh DID he?" Draco said in a strained voice, sounding fake.

"Yes. He gave me great tips." Sasha's eyes lit up.

"He did, did he?" Draco said with a frown when at that moment, the door opened and Hermione and Ron walked inside.

"Hi Draco." Hermione smiled politely at her former enemy who greeted her back. Ron didn't say a word and Ginny sighed and served Draco his dinner.

"So, how is it going in the ministry?" Hermione asked him.

"Lots to do, lots to do." Draco rolled his eyes. "We've got tons of paperwork at the moment."

"Same with us. Hourly meeting of the aurors. Crazy, I'm telling you." Hermione shook her head sadly.

"I heard that, yes, the aurors are planning lots of meetings. And they are thinking of inviting us – from the department of Magical Sports and Games." Draco burst out angrily.

"What do you expect, Draco? The Quidditch World Cup is going to take place in 3 weeks! Of course we have to work together and cooperate." Hermione shook her head.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ginny and Ron said at the same time, both being bored to death by the business talk of Hermione and Draco.

DGDGDG

Draco and Ginny opened the door and there were… Harry and Padma as well as Lavender and Oliver Wood.

"Harry!" Ginny cried happily, embracing her ex. "Padma." she hugged his wife as well and then proceeded on to Lavender and Oliver. "What brings you here?" Ron asked completely nonplussed.

"We dropped by to say hello. Padma had to collect flowers for her sister's wedding – as you know, I will be the best man, so I came with her – I had my day off today." Harry told them.

"Really? Who is Parvati going to marry?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"Don't you KNOW, Ginny?" Padma asked with wide eyes. She, so much like her sister, loved gossip.

"No." Ginny and Ron said at the same time.

"Terry Boot!" Harry said as if they were crazy.

Ginny's eyes were round. "That good looking chap from Ravenclaw who also was in the DA with us." Lavender giggled, though shut up when she earned a reproving look from Oliver.

"I know him. As you might know, I was in the DA myself." Ginny scowled.

"Well and therefore we came by to deliver you the wedding invitations as well. Ron, bring Hermione… and you Ginny, bring… Malfoy." Padma sniffed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter, but his name is DRACO." Ginny said stiffly.

DGDGDG

"Cho Chang?" Ginny was completely nonplussed.

"Hi Ginny. Actually, I am Cho Davies, now." Cho smiled.

"Married to Roger?" Ginny asked, not trying to show any emotion. However, she almost wanted to hit that girl when she nodded. Why did she have EVERY boy that she, Ginny also had? Michael Corner, then Harry Potter and Roger? Yes, even CEDRIC had kissed her – on a party – as a dare. But still. No one knew that of course. Ron would go ballistic.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked in a fake cheerful voice.

"I've got an audition."

"For the role of Nancy?" Ginny asked, wrinkling her brows.

"Yes."

"Good luck." Ginny said stiffly.

"Thank you. I will need it." Cho said looking around at the other 9 contestants.

Where WAS Draco? He was supposed to pick her up. Ginny didn't favour he presenece of Cho Chang any longer.

"So you are Mrs. Malfoy now?" Cho's overly-dramatic voice brought her back to the earth.

"_Yes._ And as you might know, we've a son called Sasha." Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Ginny Darling." a voice called in Ginny almost sighed in relief.

Cho threw a dazzling smile at Draco. "Draco, how good to see you." she said embracing him.

Ginny threw Cho a death glare. Draco was lost but acted his part well. "How are you Mrs. Davies?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine. How do you know?" Cho asked with an exaggerated glance around.

"Department of Magical sports and games." Draco said smugly.

"Wow." Cho said in a low purring voice.

"Yes and-" Draco started but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Enough small talk. Draco and I are invited at Pansy's. Have fun at the casting." Ginny said loudly.

"Okay okay, I'm coming ginny." Draco had got the hint.

"Have fun." Draco waved at Cho who pouted slightly.

DGDGDG

"I hope I don't have to work with her – she is a nightmare." Ginny said grumpily to Pansy and Blaise.

Pansy had invited them to a nice dinner in their garden and it was a beautiful summer's day outside.

"Why weren't you at the studios today?" Draco asked Blaise.

"I wasn't in the series this day. I broke up with Ginny, because she had betrayed me and now she keeps mourning over me and her memories that will appear in black and white on the screen and she is really sad and mourning. Well, I've got a big day tomorrow."

"Why?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Because I will have spent the day in the forest, thinking about everything… and well, forgiving Ginny once more and I came back, declaring my undying love for her. And since I spent a day in the forest, my hair will look tousled and I have dirt and twigs everywhere. I will have to be in the hair and make-up room at already 7:00 in the morning." Blaise looked thoroughly unhappy, ruffling his David-Beckham-like hairstyle.

"You will survive it." Pansy said kindly.

Blaise looked doubtfully at his girlfriend, while Draco and Ginny laughed.

It was perfect.

The end.


End file.
